A New Life with a Bite
by blayze1000
Summary: I died and woke on Omega with a new much improved body, a taste for blood, and a biotically charged attitude. Well I'm alive again, I'm gonna survive come what may. Pre ME2 with an OC told in first person. M rating for violence, language and adult themes. Come and join the fun. Please give it a try and reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

So anyway, I will freely confess to being messed up. I have a therapist who says that I have a Disassociative Personality Disorder. Basically that means I don't connect well with 'real life'. I don't do well socially, I don't understand the rules of mixing with other people, and if I could be bothered to be honest about it I would have to say I don't really care about much of anything. That comes as a result of hating my body, basically everything about it because my body is male and I am not. Great huh? What a way to spend your life, which I guess is why I am so into sci fi and fantasy, they're an escape that let's me get away from a 'real life' which hurts far too much. I have been murderously angry, or suicidally depressed and despairing for pretty much forever.

Why am I telling you all this? Well it might help you to understand why I love fan fiction, and why I read a ridiculous amount of fan fiction about the Mass Effect universe. Self inserts, what a great way to while away a few hours, being able to picture yourself elsewhere and elsewhen, a different reality. Such a nice dream. One I always thought would be wonderful, but I can honestly say I wasn't expecting this. I'm willing to bet you understand the concept of multiple realities, and the idea that every possible action spawns its own reality. Effectively it means that everything that can happen, does happen somewhere in an endless mass of realities. It's all very quantum, and if you understand the maths then you are way more intelligent than me.

This isn't very relevant in general life where you get up and go and earn a crust doing a shitty job, but then really that's not a surprise is it? What is more surprising is the idea of almost godlike beings manipulating these realities, tweaking here and there, encouraging the possibility of certain events, discouraging others. Perhaps a little depressing is the idea of these godlike beings, squabbling, arguing, fighting or having full blown wars over the manipulation of reality for their own ends, still I tend to think that a sign of intelligence is a sense of self interest and survival, so once it was explained to me I have to admit I wasn't overly surprised. Who explained it to me?

That would be one of those nigh god like beings who decided to take an interest. Not necessarily in me, don't be stupid that was just coincidence. As near as I can work out it was random chance that I was one of the carbon based life forms near the weak spot in the fabric of reality the godlike one was watching. The last thing I remember was utter agony then complete darkness.

The blackness changed and suddenly I was aware again. I had the sensation of floating in the dark, perhaps I was suspended? Or perhaps it was that gravity had no effect anymore? I couldn't see or hear anything but there was a sensation of movement, and of time passing. I have no idea how long the sensation lasted and there was nothing to get a frame of reference. The strain on my usually doubtful sanity grew steadily and I wondered if I would actually finally crack when suddenly an impossible distance in front of me there was a spark of light and as I flew forwards through the emptiness, in a split second the spark turned into blinding light around me.

I found myself in a vast hall, huge beyond my comprehension, its roof soaring away overhead in fabulous crazed arches, formed from stars, dust and shards of ice. Light bloomed all around me, blazing from a galaxy hanging in the space above me, near enough to touch but impossibly far away as well. It was both awesome and terrifying. What is this place? There was a peal of sound, cacophonous but overwhelmingly beautiful as well, and suddenly there was a Being there as well.

_This is my home, or at least a portion of it that your mind can begin to comprehend. Welcome._

It was_ stupendous._ The Being's form shifted as it moved gracefully, energies crackling across the morphing shape, explosions, stars, whole galaxies, were held in its body. It changed constantly from human to something_ other,_ male, female, animal, moving crystal, music hanging in space. The figure stopped in front of me, giving a sense of being humanoid at least, but also far far more.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Are you God?" I was a little worried about that last question. I haven't believed for a long time.

_I have temporarily moved your spirit to my plane of reality, and you are here because you are dying. I am not God as you understand it._

"Dying?! What..."

_Remember._

I was reliving my day in fast forward. Getting up, heading to work, dealing with the assholes in the office, I detest office politics. I was trying to focus on the analysis project the office manager had allocated me, when there was a deep crump of noise, a bass rumble that reverberated through the air, vibrated through the buildings structure and that shattered the triple glazed windows at the end of the office into a million pieces. There was screaming, cries of pain and shock from the wounded lacerated by flying glass. I had a sensation of pain in my cheek and was shocked when I touched it to see blood on my fingers from a shard that missed my eye by an inch. It hurt but wasn't important compared to what I saw when I stood up. There was glass and blood everywhere, the injured, dying and dead in the aisle between the workstations, at their desks, one of the supervisors...shredded almost by the the glass where he had been walking past the windows. In a daze I stumbled towards the shattered window frames. I don't know why I didn't react more, maybe that disconnect I mentioned earlier, but I needed to see what had happened.

Looking out, I could see black smoke curling up from the ruined entrance from the research block that housed AcTek's most important projects. The entrance was armoured, and the research block was an underground bunker. Was seemed to be the right word, as smoke poured from the ruins. A rumble began, and the floor seemed to sway for a moment. I heard the shrieks from the wounded but blocked them out. The rumble intensified and then the ground bucked and in a fraction of a second I watched a wave flow through the ground, spreading out from the bunker, concrete buckling like sand, and then...then the world exploded in my face.

"There was an explosion...in the research block. I'm dying?"

_Your employer was conducting very dangerous research at the facility. The project escaped their control and the catastrophic overload resulted in the explosion. You are dying, but only in the sense that you are not yet dead. The explosion utterly destroyed everything within 500m of the experiment. You are caught in a frozen moment of time and I brought you here because I could do so. I was observing the experiment and as it failed I registered your presence._

"Why me? I'm fucked up, why not save one of the scientists, or some poor bugger outside AcTek. 500 metres? There must be hundreds, thousands dead."

_You are different from them. _

"Different? I know I'm fucking different! My life is a disaster."

_No human, your ...essence is different. In time your species will unlock the secrets of dark matter, and join the species beyond your solar system, but they will face a reaping that is near unstoppable._

_In some realities that will be the end, in others life in this galaxy will continue. I and others like me fight the darkness that threatens this and untold other galaxies. You are here now because I sensed the potential to improve the odds for this reality and acted. It takes great power and is difficult because I cannot interfere directly on this plane. But to move your essence, your spirit, at the moment of death this is possible so I offer you a new life._

"You can make me live again?"

_In a manner of speaking. There is immense power latent in your essence, in the mutation it holds within you. I can transfer your essence, divert the timestream in this reality and insert you into your future. That is nothing in itself, you are merely energy after all. Once there I can force your latent mutation to activate, release that power. That is the hard part, the mutation will change you and I cannot predict the form it will take, but you will have a chance of a new life. If you survive then you start again. All I ask is that if you survive and prosper then if you get the chance fight the darkness that comes. Do you accept, or will your existence end now?_

"I'll be in the future?"

_Approximately 170 years. _

It didn't take me long to decide. I may have hated my life but the chance of a do over in the future?

"I accept."

_Good. Sleep now._

With a casual wave the being cast its senses forwards looking for a donor, a body that the spirit's essence could take over. While not above overwhelming an existing spirit if it felt it necessary, it tried to maintain some standards. It soon found a body, near physical death, its spirit fleeing at the exact same moment as the being searched. It was not ideal, but there were only so many choices and the others were worse. The being could only offer the mutating human essence a chance, to do anything to change the odds further risked discovery, and that would be...bad. With an effort of will the energy was cast forward, in time and space, to a dangerous world, to Omega.

The unconscious dying body bounced as it landed on the slope of refuse at the back of the drug house. The turian gave a grunt as the human female slid away into the shadows, then glanced around and up at the canyon of towering structures leading his eyes to the radiation shielding overhead through which Omega's perpetual night was visible over the dim glow of more than 30 levels of alleys, and buildings of plascrete and alloy. This far down in the depths of Omega the stars overhead were only a narrow strip. He turned away and palmed the door scanner, heading back to the party, and wishing that human drug addicts weren't so damn breakable. They had such weak systems compared to Turians.

Half buried in the trash the addict's mind died and her soul fled, in perfect timing for a new unconscious occupant to take up residence in the matrix of neurons and electrical connections. Even as the new essence settled in, an esoteric energy reached within and _twisted_ in a manner both simple and impossible. Deep within the body a latent mutation awoke guided by a strange mix of unconscious desire, karma and a ravening instinct to survive. The dying body was racked by shudders, flesh and bone warping slowly as a wave of mutation spread from within.

Eyes that glowed like smouldering coals flicked open, as it sat up sharply, something that had been covering it falling away. It was laying on a slope, almost buried under...the odours of dirt and desperation. Hunger. So Hungry. There was no rational thought, only the instinct to survive running loud through its mind like a charging rhino, it bulldozed all else out of its way. It hurt and it was starving. Instinct told it that it needed to feed to heal, and to assuage that terrible hunger. It did not know this place, but the darkness no match for its acute vision, a glance around told it that it was alone here, but its acutely sensitive hearing told it there was prey nearby. Many prey, it could smell them, the life in them called to it from the buildings high overhead. A fresh sound caught its attention, voices and the sound of steps nearing from beyond a corner in the alleyway. Head swivelling it focussed on the sound of its prey moving off to its right. An ambush predator by nature it lay back waiting for its prey to come to it, eyes closed, the sound and smell so strong it had no need of its sight. Three voices argued, one cold and confident, the others weaker, more desperate. The language was unknown to it but that was irrelevant. The prey were close now, it could here them scrambling through the edges of the refuse pile, and now it was time to feed.

Jainethia growled in irritation at the two sand heads who swore blind they had seen a body thrown from the back entrance to Knixter's. They were so desperate for their next bags of red sand that these two stupid humans were willing to give her total claim at any salvage in exchange for a quarter bag each, barely enough for them to get high. It wasn't like anyone getting thrown from Knixter's would be loaded, or even likely to have any creds, but Knixter's was heaving and she was betting their crew hadn't risked pissing off their boss by taking the time to search the human thoroughly. If she was lucky she might recover an omnitool implant or translator, something she could sell at the Mart to get enough coin to cover rent.

Goddess, if her matriarch could see her now she would weep in shame that Jainethia had fallen so low, but Omega was a hard vicious place and she was willing to do what it took to survive. Dealing red sand was reprehensible but after ending up on Omega everything had gone wrong. Dancing and whoring her pretty Asari ass didn't pay enough to make ends meet. Finding a safe place to stay in Omega was hard and she had joined a gang for safety in numbers. She didn't have the creds for passage away from Omega so now she was dealing packets of sand and trading tips to junkies like these two humans.

The male was more strung out than his half naked girlfriend, and steamed ahead, clambering up the rubbish pile.

"I'm telling you Jainethia, it's here, come on hurry, I need my bag. Fuck where is it?" The man rifled through the trash, trying to find the body in the darkness with only the crap illumination from the canyon overhead. Jainethia wondered what hallucinations the man was seeing, humans had such crap senses and their minds were so easily fucked up, Goddess knew what red sand withdrawal made them see. She might be poor at the moment but at least her mind was straight. The amount of shit that went into cutting her red sand supply, there was no way she was going to use it herself. You needed a clear head to stay alive on Omega especially as she didn't have much equipment. Her tight revealing bodysuit was only light armour at best but at least she had a visor to see in the darkness and a cheap pistol she had stolen.

"Micky! Micky I found the bitch. Over here. Quick." Jainethia grunted as Micky's on off bedmate called him over. Amazing, these two junkies actually hadn't been seeing things. She glanced around to confirm their was no one around, she still had some pride and didn't want anyone witnessing her climbing a refuse pile to pull a body out and search it. Her basic amplification visor showed no one else around, and the body was cooling, it was already well below human's weird 37 degrees. Looking down the alleyway, she snapped back around as the female screamed, just in time to see her flung down the pile with enough force to knock her out.

Gaping Jainethia looked up the slope and saw a skeletal shape holding the big male up in the air as it jerked out of the rubbish. Her first thought was somehow there was a reaper husk in the alley, and the terror froze her to the spot. That thought lasted the vanishingly quick time it took the white pallid thing to wrench the larger male around effortlessly, and sink long lethal fangs deep into his neck its face contorted in rage. Micky screamed like the damned and Jainethia, a hardened cynical maiden that had survived Omega for four years, felt urine trickling down the leg of her bodysuit. It was drinking his blood! In front of her eyes the emaciated form was changing, growing, filling out. Why couldn't she move? The thing's black eyes were locked with hers, its gaze was burning into her mind as it fed ravenously.

Micky's large frame was shrinking into itself as the creature drank him dry. He'd stopped screaming, just small whimpers of pain now, but Jainethia could see his mind had snapped as he watched her frozen in place as the creature turned from a skeletal wraith to what looked like an adolescent female human, pale and terribly slender with no real shape yet but with firm lean limbs, a tiny waist, and a bald head. Micky's eyes rolled up into his head as his conscious mind fled from loss of blood. The creature held him to its mouth for a few more seconds before discarding his body with careless ease as it watched Jainethia.

The monster looked away from her for a split second to check the unconscious female, and the paralysis fogging her mind broke. Instinctively Jainethia snapped the Predator pistol up and opened fire, as she began backing away. The creature hissed in pain as the accelerated slivers punched through its torso in gouts of gore, but it didn't fall. Terror gripped her again as the holes punched in its torso filled with black blood and then healed before her eyes. It was regenerating faster than a Krogan.

Snarling in anger it leapt towards her down the rubbish mound and Jainethia span and fled for her life. For seconds she ran, panic spurring her on, hearing the nightmare gaining on her. There was a moment of silence then a heavy weight crashed into her back knocking her to the ground. A powerful shove smacked her head into the ground and piercing pain erupted in her neck. Jainethia shrieked and scrabbled for the pistol she had dropped, but she couldn't reach it and her strength was failing...Her last thoughts were of Thessia and her mother.

Finally it fed well, the human prey before had been weak and ill, there was not enough life to heal it in the male prey, but this new prey was vital, abundant with life energy, and still pathetically easy to catch. It's wounds healed from the weapon the prey had used, and its healing continued, new energy and strength flooding into its body, its bones and organs completing their transformation, its body filling out to maturity, designed to trap its human prey. The prey with the strange colour skin finally lost its struggle for life as it held it down and finished feeding, senses alert for any interruption. It was mature and healed but still hungry, with almost no reserves to fall back on. Dragging the second prey animal behind it the short distance back to the rubbish pile, it discarded the body with the first and moved to the unconscious prey it had thrown as it attacked. Her heartbeat was weak and it sensed the injuries the prey had suffered as it hit the alley wall. Quickly it moved to finish feeding before the precious energy was lost, delicately taking the energy where the first and second prey animals had been devoured. Sucking up every last morsel of food it finally felt replete, sitting back on its haunches it looked around this strange place trying to locate a place to hide. The need to feed, to heal and survive sated, instinct faded as consciousness and comprehension resurfaced. Gaping fangs receded back into her mouth, jawline morphing to a human norm as the burning black orbs changing in the blink of her eyes to a piercing cobalt.

I knew what had happened, my conscious mind was watching from the moment I was bounced across time and space into another body. Then the entity activated the latent mutation it said I had, and I was trapped in this new body as a new instinctive drive took over, wracking me in pain as I felt bones shifting, organs moving and changing. For a while I blacked out, coming to again as my body surged out of the rubbish pile driven by vampiric hunger. The monster inside me threw the woman with terrifying ease then devoured the man.

Right then I cursed my fucked up subconscious, it had to be to blame for this. I had developed a fascination with vampires in my teenage years and it had never gone away. I think it was because I don't connect well, and well...can you think of anything more intimate than a vampire? The whole idea intrigued me. Now it had come back to haunt me, as this new body changed around me, growing stronger, healthier, faster as new life flooded into me with each gulp of the man's blood.

The knowledge that I was now a vampire, and would need to drink blood again wasn't the worst thing. The worst was that my new body had different taste buds, the taste and smell of the blood was overwhelming...and absolutely delicious. Having to immediately admit to myself that I wouldn't be able to resist feeding again was one thing. Recognising that I wouldn't even try and would look forward to my next meal? Well you could say that was yet another nail in the coffin of my humanity. Not that I really cared. Emotional disconnect remember. Physically I felt fucking wonderful, strong and powerful. Mentally I started trying to take back control of this form from its instincts but the monster was still not sated and its drives were too strong.

Next I became aware of the monster's confusion as it studied the new prey frozen in terror at the bottom of the slope. It didn't know what to make of the blue skin, and the weirdly beautiful shape of her head. I did, it took me a second to recognise the woman as Asari. My body glanced away for a split second and the next thing I felt was a sharp pain from being shot. That didn't work out so well for her. The monster chased her down and we fed again, and OMG her blood was so good, so full of life it made human blood taste like dishwater. Energy roared through me, I felt my wounds healing in seconds and then my new body finished maturing and filling out powered by that rush of life. The creature wasn't interested in inspecting my new form, but I could feel the differences the absence down below and the generous weight of my new breasts as I filled out. I was conflicted, this was heaven and hell combined, for the first time I felt right, but I would be a predator for the rest of this life. I still had no control of this magnificent new body but I will admit I felt more in tune with myself then than in the previous 30 years. I'm predator, they're prey. Straight forward. I accepted it and myself, and tried again to wrest control. Still no joy.

The human female was a complete anticlimax after the feast I had just had, but finally my body's hunger was sated and the hellishly strong ravenous drive to feed and survive was overwhelmed. I came to, and finally I was in control. Now I just had to work out what to do next. I hunkered down in the alley and looked around. 3 dead bodies, an Asari...I don't believe it she's really an Asari. Where the fuck am I? The canyon of buildings overhead looked almost never ending, I couldn't guess how many levels down I was. The faint glimmer of some sort of shielding far overhead, tickled at the back of my mind.

Shit I'm on Omega. I didn't want to believe it for a moment but another glance at the dead Asari was a reality check. I'm here, female yay, and a vampire groan. I'm in really deep shit. Looking down I could see that the clothes worn by my body before its changes were utterly ruined, covered in blood and with a trio of bullet holes. With the changes I had gone through they didn't fit either. Okay I need clothes, money, and a place to hole up, and think. What date is it? Fuck knows.

A glance at the dead humans confirmed their clothing wouldn't fit. He was way too big, damn I must be strong now to lift him with one arm. She was too small and I really didn't want to wear a skirt that...tiny. Especially as I was a foot taller than she had been. That left the Asari, who was actually about my size. At least she wasn't wearing a dancer's costume. Still I was going to feel naked in that tight fitting bodysuit. I would look awesome though. Picture Miranda Lawson's body suit in purple and black. I've no idea what I look like yet but you get the idea?

With a mental apology to her spirit I stripped her, pulling what I decided must be an omnitool off her arm first, and then struggled into the suit. She had been a slightly lither build and I felt a little squeezed but at least I was clothed and armoured...well a bit. It was a lightweight armour fabric of some type but also served as a bra, supporting my new bust tightly but comfortably. I was delighted to discover her combat boots also fit and I pulled them on. I slipped the omni tool on my forearm so I didn't lose it and located the pistol she had dropped. Examining it I found a button which I pressed gently, grinning like a loon as the pistol retracted and I slipped it onto the suits magnetic holder. Awesome.

So Mass Effect is my reality's future? That could be brilliant or I could die horribly as Reapers pour through the relays. Actually I guess everyone could die horribly. Shaking my head at my thoughts I apologised again to the dead and quickly searched the humans. I didn't find much, and earpiece that I thought might be a translator, plus a small switchblade. I debated taking the woman's jacket to wear over the bodysuit but decided it was too blood stained to risk it. Luckily the Asari's bodysuit wasn't too bad, just a few drops that I managed to wipe off. I guessed my face was still covered in blood and tore a clean piece from his shirt. I did the best I could to wipe my face, and the rag came a way very red. Finally I hid their bodies deep in the rubbish. God it stank, but at least when the bodies began decomposing they would stay hidden longer. I wished I could get rid of the evidence more thoroughly but on Omega I doubted that anyone would care. Nothing else I could do with them now anyway. Turning away I started moving quietly through the alleyways wondering exactly where I was on Omega, and what I should do next.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd been walking for a while. Assuming I was right about being on Omega then I guessed it didn't make much difference what time it was to how many people were around. It might just have been the area, but it was quiet at the moment, and I was glad. I had managed to stay hidden in the deep shadows in the alleys so far. Taking my time, and exploring my senses as I adjusted to my new form. My vision was far better at night than a human's. Even the visor I had acquired made little difference, although I had found a thermal option that made me worry. It showed my body was very close to the surrounding air temperature. I had no idea how I was going to explain that away, but at least it meant I was far less visible to thermal detection. Something to worry about later. My hearing and smell were also much more acute than my old body. So sensitive that it would take me awhile to get used to hearing and smelling where I couldn't see.

Looking around a corner there was a small square I had to go through. There were 3 exits. I couldn't see anyone...but I was sure there was something...I could hear a murmuring but it was too low to decipher...was someone hiding? An ambush? I figured I could defend myself all right hand to hand, but all I had was a crappy pistol for a firefight. I chose the nearest exit at random, there were no signs to tell me one way or another. Run? Or try and look confident and walk? The problem is I'm aware that Omega is not a safe place. Not in the Mass Effect universe, and now not in real life. I had seen enough of my reflection as I walked to realise that my new body is a very real lure, just walking around I'm dangling a fishing hook for any man to get caught on. I was tall for a woman at about 1m 78cm, and looked about 25 with a heart shaped face, big blue eyes, high cheekbones, slim straight nose, and small firm chin. Lustrous black hair that felt thick and soft fell down to just below my shoulders. All well and good. I'm thrilled to be good looking but right now being alone and female is inviting enough trouble, and that's without adding in Omega's less savoury residents.

I decided to try and look confident and walked I crossed the square to the exit I'd chosen, then cursed when I realised it was nothing more than a short alley that ended in a dead end and an armoured door. Turning around again I stopped as I spotted movement, and heard low guttural laughter, as a large figure stepped out from behind a crude container that had blocked my view in the square. Stupid idiot, next time don't choose a route that allows someone to get behind you. I groaned as a 3 more figure of different sizes walked out. They were Batarians. Of all the species I didn't want to encounter yet, Mass Effect's slavers and general all round bastards were top of the list. Everything I had read about Mass Effect said I was in trouble and I had nothing to convince my otherwise.

I tried to work out if I could reach for the pistol fast enough to get a shot off, but even as my hand started slowly drifting towards it, the 4 Batarians raised a selection of weapons at me, as the largest in the front laughed at me. I guess I looked upset.

"No human, don't reach for the little gun, it would spoil our fun. This is my district and there's a tax for coming through." Well that confirmed that the earpiece was a translator. I heard them speak and a fraction of a second later I heard the translation. It was distracting, like an out of synch advert on TV. The Batarians were about 10 metres away. They don't bother moving closer, I have nowhere to go. I know the Asari shot me and I healed but these shits have a pair of shotguns, and a pair of assault rifles, as well as being armoured. I don't know if I can survive being shot by so much firepower. Actually come to think of it, I know fuck all, I don't know if I can feed off a Batarian either, even if I was able to win in a fight. This is not looking good. Talk about a short sweet existence in the future. I tried to stall while I think.

"So how much is the tax to get out of here." I asked still trying to look confident. Their leader laughed again.

"Well that depend entirely on the group. For you? On your own down here in the depths human with no backup, I think the tax is going to be everything you own. Plus a few months working for me."

"I don't think so." I was getting pissed, and I could feel a sense of pressure building in my head. I never felt anything like this before, it was like...power bubbling up inside me. Eyes closed, I focused on that sensation in side me and suddenly it was like a switch was thrown, a dam broke and I could feel energy, a vast torrent of power just waiting to be directed and released. The strange being that put me here said there was immense power within me. This had to be it, it felt...limitless. With a savage grin I dove into that river of energy.

"Biotic! Kill the bitch!" The voice sounded far away. I needed a shield and drew the power around me in a protective shroud. I opened my eyes to see a glowing blue shield in front of me, with faint sparkles on it where mass accelerated rounds and shotgun bursts where impacting with no effect. I felt awesome, looking down I saw my arms where wrapped in coruscating blue bands of energy. More gunfire from the Batarians and I laughed as I realized within the shield there was nothing they could do to me, and the shield felt light as a feather. I expected to feel tired and instead I felt energised, alive, and completely at ease.

Time to go on the offensive. I decided to try a singularity and visualising the graphics from Mass Effect in my mind I pushed with the power. The singularity sprang into life between my hands as a knot of blue, black and purple bands of power revolving around each other. With a twitch of my wrists it flew at the gang's leader, settling a metre over his head. With curses and howls of frustration the close packed thugs found themselves pulled helplessly into the air, still trying to fire at me but unable to aim as they tumbled out of control, colliding with each other. Wow. That's just awesome. I didn't know how long the singularity would last, and decided I would see if the biotic combinations of Mass Effect worked in real life. Summoning the power again I built a bolt of power and then with a flick threw it at the singularity. With a deafening bang and a flash of blue light the singularity exploded as my Warp hit dead on. A pressure wave blew past me, but I was protected by the shield. The Batarians were hurled outwards with terrific force, 2 were dazed as they smashed into walls, another died as he got hurled face first into the big metal container they had hidden behind, his neck snapping with a loud crack. The last hit the ground a couple of metre from me with a thud, spilling his shotgun.

I was about to hurl another Warp at him when I realised just how much of an advantage my shield gave me. They couldn't hurt me, and I needed their equipment intact. I grabbed the Batarian's shotgun and as he pushed himself to his knees, shoved the muzzle in his face and pulled the trigger.

His head exploded in a fountain of gore that spattered off the alley floor and wall, and the corpse slumped forwards. Brutal. The weapon had a hell of a kick but I could control it, with some more practice the shotgun would rock.

A steady stream of incoming slivers spattered against my biotic screen, but not enough to do more than cause a tremor. The remaining thugs both had assault rifles and were crouched were they landed, firing full auto at me. They had ended up on the other side of the square about 25m from me. Seeing me turn towards them, the pair began looking around for an escape. I took a couple of steps towards them, and they began edging away.

"No fucking way. Get back here!" I yelled furiously. I grabbed at the power surging through me, my left arm glowing with biotic power as I reached out towards them, closed my fist in the air and pulled. Both Batarians were yanked off their feet and tumbled through the air cross the square towards me. I levelled the shotgun in my right hand and rammed the muzzle into the first's throat just above the chest piece of his armour. As I pulled the trigger the shell blew a hole through him, taking his throat and spine with it. More slivers sparked in front of my face as the last Batarian fired desperately. I levelled the shotgun at him.

"Another burst and you die." The fight went out of him and the Batarian dropped the assault rifle.

"Please human, don't kill me."

"Why should I let you live Batarian? You planned worse for me."

"No...no...I..."

"That's all you have to say? Time to die."

"Wait, wait I'll give you our stash if you let me go."

"Your stash?"

"Yeah, we bed down in the bunker down there. It's safe, and we spliced into local power for heat and light." The Batarian pointed behind me and without thinking I turned to look. Realising my mistake I snapped back to see the thug pointing a heavy pistol at me.

"Stupid." He pulled the trigger and I looked down the barrel at point black range as it bucked in his hand. The projectile stopped dead 20cms from my face as my biotic shield flared. His eyes went wide, and he fired again and again, with no effect. With a twitch of my mind a singularity surrounded my left hand and I flicked it at him. The Batarian found himself floating helplessly in midair.

"The difference between us is I have shields." I grinned nastily at him and the shotgun fired again. At point black range the round punched through the armour the thug was wearing and his left leg disappeared at the knee in a mangle of flesh, orange blood and bone, that began to drift in the singularity's effect. The Batarian screamed in agony, and slumped listlessly in space as shock hit his system, the wound surrounded by a growing bubble of orange blood. With another mental flick the singularity vanished and he thudded to the ground in a splash of orange and a howl of pain.

I was pissed, furious at the ganger and my own stupidity. I should be dead now was the thought reverberating in my mind. Distracting myself from my idiocy I decided now would be a good time to see if Batarian blood was edible. I crouched down beside him, twisted the pistol from his hand and jabbed my fingers into the wound. The barely conscious thug's eyes went huge with shock, terror and pain as he watched me lick my fingers.

"Monster." He sounded genuinely horrified even through the translator, which given his species' reputation I found amusing.

"Vampire." I agreed cordially at him. "I can feel the energy in your blood being absorbed. The good news for me is I can feed off Batarians. Tastes shitty compared to Asari though. The good news for you...is I'm not hungry right now." The smell of his blood was heavy in the air and I was tempted, but forced the urge to feed down. This was not the time or place. I couldn't sense anyone else around, but if anyone had seen my little test it could be explained away as terror tactics.

"Give me the code to the bunker." I demanded coldly.

"What?! Fuck you bitch." I cocked my head and grinned again.

"You feeling faint yet? Got an Omnigel pack in there anywhere? Medkit?"

I watched for a reaction and he blinked.

"There... there is, yes. Next to the com terminal. The code is 73GF91B. Please...hurry." Reaching for the chance of life.

I stood up and crossed to the portal. The code was correct and it hissed open. I ducked through, leading with the shotgun as I checked for more gangers. It was clear and I breathed a quick sigh of relief. The bunker was a single room about 25m long and 8m wide. There was rubbish liberally spread around, and a weak light system came on automatically. Various crates and boxes were stacked around, 4 dirty sofas provided seating and there was a half dozen camp beds in a line against one wall. I spotted a desk with a screen above it that I guessed was the com terminal and quickly found a red boxed medkit and a packet marked as 'Medical Omnigel', in a variety of languages including English. None of the others made any sense to me. Picking up both I strolled back to the dying gang banger. The blood flow was getting weaker and I wondered how much longer he would last, as I crouched down beside him.

"Please! Hurry!"

"You don't really think I'm going to use this on you? You tried to kill me, and you know I'm not human."

"Bitch. Vile monster." He hissed it at me weakly. There were more words the translator didn't process.

"Yeah, I have issues." He struggled weakly but I brushed his arms away, cradled the back of his head with my right hand as my left forced his chin up, up and then twisted and his neck snapped with a loud crack. It was fast and frighteningly easy. I was a lot stronger than before.

2 hours later I was sat on a sofa trying to think. I had been amazed that no one came to investigate the gunfire, but I suppose that was just confirmation of what Omega is like. No one wanted to get involved. I had a pile of salvaged armour, omnitools, weapons and equipment stacked in the bunker. I had dragged the bodies away and dumped them a few hundred metres away. I had no idea if anyone would miss them, or if I could expect more gangers to come calling, the den had 6 camp beds. I managed to relock the entrance without difficulty, and then also pulled across the 3 metal bars the gang used to secure their den. Now I just need to work out what to do next. I needed information, and wandering aimlessly around Omega was not an option. Checking out the comm terminal was frustrating. The holographic screen was awesome, and the system used a holographic keyboard as well, but the layout was completely alien and the language was unintelligible. Next I tried the omnitools but the alien texts were impossible. I might as well have been looking at Chinese. Giving up for the moment I began exploring the boxes and crates stacked at the rear of the bunker.

I found the Batarian's stash behind one of the crates. It was a large armoured box, 2m x 1m x 1m with an electronic keypad. Without a better idea I grabbed my pistol again and opened fire. The rounds destroyed the keypad but the lock system was still engaged. The pistol didn't have enough penetration, and my head was ringing from the sound of the shots. I let my ears recover the grabbed the heavier of the 2 shotguns. 2 deafening shots punched out the lock mechanism. Bingo. I shoved the lid open and gazed down on a pile of gear the Batarians had 'rescued'. I found a stack of omnitools and took them back to the sofa to start looking through them. Half an hour later I gave a shout of victory as the sixth omnitool powered up and it's display was in English. Hoorah! Finally a lucky break. With a language I could understand I was able to get to grips with the omnitool. Wow, those are cool bits of kit.

The most important thing I discovered? The date. 2184 CE May 21st. I sit on the sofa, racking my memory. I played Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Loved both games and finished them both. They made a great release from my problems, but I wasn't obsessing over the details of the games, and like I said before, my memory is terrible due to the emotional disconnect I have with life in general. This all meant I couldn't even remember what year the games were set. I sat there for five minutes like an idiot trying to work out if Shepherd was alive or dead. Where exactly in the timeline was I? Did Shepherd even exist in this reality? Was I supposed to try and help if Shepherd was alive? Would Shepherd even accept help from a fucking vampire? Eventually my brain kicked back into gear and I worked out how to connect to the extranet. Then I started hunting for data. Damn these search engines are awesome.

Katrina T Shepherd, died July 17th 2183. She's been dead over10 months. Assuming things are the same, somewhere out there Cerberus is slowly putting her back together. Sooner or later Shepherd will turn up on Omega, and chaos will come with her. What do I do until then? Perhaps I could make a reputation as a mercenary? I shook my head as pragmatism raised it's head. I've had no combat training. I can shoot a gun, but I'm no sharpshooter. I don't know jack shit about martial arts, or about tactics, and I never really had to fight in my old life. So being a merc seems like a quick road to getting dead. Still I killed them Batarians easy enough. Beginner's luck? It's a little disturbing that I really don't feel fazed by killing people. Ah, fuck em, they tried to kill me, self defence.

The being that put me here asked me to fight the darkness and I think that has to mean help Shepherd, but how? I have to survive a year before she's even alive again, plus I need to be useful to Shepherd when she arrives so I can help. That's plenty of time to get to grips with this new world, but I need a way to survive here, I've always been good with tech and computers so maybe I could retrain to use these cool omnitools and become a tech. With these thoughts bouncing around in my head I explore the omnitool.

With the door to the den barred, and the comm terminal displaying a picture from a security camera outside (after I managed to convince the terminal to display in English – I love omnitools), I slept for about 5 hours. By the time I crashed out, I'd managed to scan the pile of equipment to identify it, and browse quickly through the files on the pile of omnitools, transferring anything that looked vaguely interesting to secure storage on the one I'd recovered from the dead Asari, and now claimed as my own. I'd also hacked the omnitool worn by the Batarian gang leader and recovered 1150CR, giving me a total of 1672CR. Not a lot but it was a start. How far it would go I had no idea. Then I'd continued surfing the extranet and found mapping software for Omega. So at least I could work out where I was.

From the map, I was about 1 km from this district's main trading area, and 7 levels below it. I plotted a route and worked out how to display the information on my recovered visor, so I'd look like I know where I'm going. I was more worried about being a good looking woman alone in an area crawling with Batarians and one of their slave marts. The Batarian gang had acquired a fair amount of equipment, more than I could carry in a trip, but I wasn't coming back here. The plan was simple, carry what I could, sell as much as possible and head on to the small apartment the Asari had rented in a safer area, and at least see if there was anything usable there.

Most of the armour wasn't suitable for humans, but I managed to find some secondary armour plates I adjusted to fit me. I strapped them on over the bodysuit, making me look more intimidating and blunting my female curves. Shoulder pauldrons, breastplate and arm guards, back protector and thigh and knee guards. The strap system also had magnetic weapons clamps fitted. I stuck an M-5 Phalanx pistol on my left thigh as my backup. I now knew the shotgun I had liberated was an Ariake Tech M-23 Katana, not the best shotgun by any means but at close range it had done the job, and it was better than nothing. I'd found a Vindicator Assault Rifle in the stash, and that was clamped to my back next to an M-92 Mantis.

I didn't expect to use either of them much, I figured my biotics were probably my best bet. Still I could handle the weight easily and being a walking armory at least gave me more options and enemies more reasons to pause. I mean, really, would you want to take on an apparently human female lugging around weapons that weigh more than she does with no effort, without at least thinking about it? I hoped looking formidable would get me out of the area without a bloodbath, and I could always sell them later if I needed to. Or actually learn how to use them. The shotgun was kind of self explanatory, that was mostly about handling the recoil which I could do no problem. Shooting accurately with the AR or Mantis? Not so much. I grabbed a kit bag, and filled it with gear from the stash, then checked the security camera. No sign of activity outside so hefting the kit bag in my left hand and the shotgun in the right I left the den.

The market area heaved with activity, a near riot of noise assaulted my sensitive ears and a multitude of smells teased my nostrils. I smelt trash, stale urine and sweat, mixed with dried blood and metal. Over these older smells a variety of food stuffs, meat, and grease, spices and smoke from where an old Batarian was barbecuing meat I realised was probably varren. My attention shifted to the old male and I could smell him as well. The individual scent seemed to jump out at me when I focussed on it. Looking around the area there were dozens of people. Mostly Batarians, but also a small group of Vorcha arguing amongst themselves, an immense Krogan in red armour guarding a stall across the way, a few Humans, and Asari. I didn't see any Turians or Quarians yet but I was sure there would be some nearby somewhere.

I walked forwards, feeling buoyed up by my new strength and speed but still having to fake the confidence. I look for the equipment dealer the map says in the far side of the market, doing my best to seem at ease. I spot the shop- Ecktar's Emporium of Equipment and Weapons, the Krogan is on guard outside it and head across. As I get half way a new stench hits me, carried on a slight breeze and I look up wind. The slave mart, it stinks of shit, sweat, piss and anger all overlaid with what I suddenly know is fear. Gods, I can smell the fear of the poor bastards in the pens, and immediately I realise I stopped walking when I saw the pens, and a group of Batarians are watching. I grunt in fake disgust at the smell and start walking again. Slavery. The prospect of being caught and made a slave...suddenly seems all too real when the slavers are only meters away. I need to sell this gear and get the hell away from this area.

The Krogan was maybe 2m 40cm tall. No fucking idea how much he weighed even without the mass of alloy and ceramic armour he was wearing. Huge. Seeing one of Tuchanka's survivors up close and personal was an experience. I mean Asari are beautiful in a weird kind of way, and Batarians are at least humanoid although they are really freaking ugly. Vorcha? Don't really count as far as I care. They'd kill you and eat you without a second thought but they're not real impressive. That Krogan was really damn impressive and very alien, and yet I didn't feel scared, mostly I felt cautious respect.

The Krogan stared at me as I approached, and cocked his head slightly as I saw the large nostrils flare silently. He's smelling me. There was a slight frown on his face as he looked down at me, and I wondered what he smells on me.

"Human?"

"Last time I checked." The Krogan grunted.

"Well you look human, don't smell like it though."

"Really? What do I smell like then?" I asked politely, but unfazed.

"Dunno." He sounded confused.

"Well I guess I must just be human with my own special smell. Right?" The Krogan considered this for a second then nodded slowly. He didn't look totally convinced.

"I guess. Wasn't smart catching their attention when you're all alone here...Human." I knew he meant the Batarian slavers. My temper rose, I'd gotten over the shock of smelling the slaves and the idea of being a slave filled me with revulsion and anger. I silently swore that if anyone tried to enslave me they would bitterly regret it, as I pictured ripping their life away. I felt the biotic energy surge inside me and with an effort forced it down. I guess my scent changed as well because the Krogan twitched slightly and visibly looked wary, big hand clenching slightly around his huge shotgun.

"Those slaving scum try anything with me and they will die." I promised flatly. The Krogan nodded and seemed to consider for a moment.

"I know what you smell like Human."

"Yeah? What?" My tone was challenging, but I was curious as well. The Krogan stared at me again before replying.

"Violence, anger, death, and copper. No fear though. Of them. Or me. You're not scared of me at all are you Human?" The Krogan sounded bemused by my scent, he was definitely not used to being viewed as non threatening. His confusion made me grin and my mood improved.

"Sorry. I'd say I view you with respect, but not fear. I'm not planning on pissing you off, or ripping off the store so why should I be afraid?"

"Most Humans just about piss themselves even approaching me. I grunt and most go scurrying away."" He sounded amused.

"Well I'm not most Humans." I was respecting him, not challenging him, or triggering the Krogan's instinctive urge to fight and crush his opponent, but I wasn't backing down either demanding his respect in return.

"No you're not, you have a quad on you Human." The Krogan laughed. "If you wanna go in and see the stock go right ahead." He stepped aside and waved me through.

I stepped through the armoured portal which hissed shut behind me. Ecktar was serious about his security, but on Omega that was just good sense. The walls were lined with displays cases filled with electronics behind heavy armour transplast and codelocks. Opposite, a serving counter had a large hatch for purchases to pass through, a large display screen and haptic interface. On the other side of the hatchway I was surprised to see Ecktar was actually a Salarian. Most Krogan wouldn't work with Salarians but Omega is a strange place. Up close the amphibious alien was a mass of rapid gestures and twitches and immediately began talking a hundred miles an hour, typical of a Salarian. I blinked as he spoke, then repeated himself, as my translator caught up with him.

"Welcome, welcome Human to Ecktar's Emporium of Equipment and Weapons. Have supplies for all species. Dextro and Levo foodstuffs. Also armour and weapons, kinetic barriers, omnitools. Buy sell and upgrade and maintenance facilities. What you need?" As the Salarian rattled on a scan beam flashed across me from a sensor unit on the wall. Great just what I needed, no idea how comprehensive that was. Ecktar never stopped talking as results appeared on his omnitool.

"Let me see, good quality light combat suit Asari made with secondary platelets not so good, can offer belt shield unit that is compatible and low mass, or alternatively would recommend upgrade to medium grade at least. Not compromising mobility but increasing protection with integral kinetic barrier shielding. Omnitool is Nexus IIX, high processing power, plenty of storgae, good overall unit, can upgrade depending on needs. Can offer special on cryo projection program. Also on electronic warfare suite. Weapon selection unusual...assuming genetic modification for increased strength possibly Alliance Military genemods as no apparent cybernetic augmentation. No matter but if interested can procure additional levo genemods."

Before the Salarian's quick fire mind could start working out the conundrum I presented I interrupted his speech.

"Not thinking about buying today Ecktar, selling instead, omnitools and some other gear. Kit bag full here." Ecktar paused big eyes blinking, and looked down at the laden kit bag, then nodded.

"Put items in hatchway, will examine and give price. Have lot of stock at moment so prices not great. Fair warning only."

I emptied out the kit bag, passing through the pile of hardware and he started examining everything at high speed, running scans with his omnitool, and a commentary detailing each items name and capacity, plus his opinion of its condition and value. Most of it the translator caught but not fast enough for a conversation even if the Salarian had been looking for replies. He looked to be talking to himself purely because it was what he did. Even at high speed it took the merchant a while to check the pile out. Eventually he jerked to a halt and turned his attention back to me.

"Mixture of quality. All working although some battered. Salvaged hardware obviously. Can offer...4350 creds."

I grimaced. That sounded like a low ball offer. I'd taken the time to check out some of Ecktar's prices and he was selling omnitools from 2500 credits each. I had offered him 7 omnitools and a small pile of other gear.

"Ecktar that's at least 16k of equipment there. You're trying to screw me?"

"No no not 16k not even at selling price. Basic gear mostly, although these two better. Will do 6100." I winced, it was obvious I wasn't going to get anywhere near their value. To be expected in a place like Omega though.

"7000." The Salarian blinked again.

"6450. No more best I can do take or leave."

"I'll take it."

"Excellent, good bargain session human, good fun. Will transmit to your omnitool. Done." My omnitool chimed and confirmed the transfer.

"Good, thanks Ecktar."

"Welcome. Keep comm code, always interested in acquiring hardware. Will be able to give better prices on better quality. Can also call for a valuation leave message if not answering."

"Okay, see you later."

"Safe travels Human." The hatchway slid open with another hiss, letting in a flood of scents again. I stepped out, my sensitive hearing catching Ecktar's muttered words to himself.

"Unusual thermographic profile. Augmentation or genetic?"

I groaned mentally, I needed to think of a solution for being cooler than normal for a Human before it becomes a problem. The Krogan was still on duty, nodded at the sight of me and the no longer bulging kit bag.

"Good business Human?"

"Not bad. Any problems?"

"Not for me but if you're heading past them," He nodded at the slavers. "They know you sold some gear to Ecktar from the bag. Likely they will tray and roll you."

"And if I kill em, how many here likely to take issue?"

"Here not many, but there is a whole clan of them on Omega. Mostly a few levels down. Where you headed?"

I pulled up the map on my omnitool.

"Khardesh district. Block 24."

"Khardesh? Better area than here but you're gonna have a couple of choke points to look out for. Wait here a moment."

The big Krogan stepped through the armoured portal into the shop. I waited a couple of minutes and he came back out.

"Thought so. He likes you and you got a decent deal. Come on Human, I'll escort you past the likely ambush spots at least." That was totally unexpected.

"Huh? Okay I'll admit I'm confused. Why the concern? Not that I don't appreciate it." The Krogan grunted and laughed quietly.

"I like puzzles Human and I like respect. I own half this joint so I have an interest in keeping customers alive. Especially one's that don't make sense. Call it curiosity."

"It could cause you problems with you neighbours." He laughed again.

"I've been killing Batarians for the last 300 years. Never met one I liked yet. You Humans are a breath of fresh air, shaking things up, even if most of you are a bit squishy. Not come across many of you that can even lift a gun like that big Mantis let alone the rest of the hardware so like I said I'm curious. Can't find anything out if you're dead or slaved out now can I?"

"Huh, okay then I'd appreciate the escort. Wasn't expecting you to be a partner with a Salarian though."

"Ecktar's ok. He's smart, runs the business well let's me handle any problems. Lotta Krogan have a problem with Salarians cos of the genophage but he didn't make it. He wasn't even an egg when I arrived on Omega and the genophage was way before I was born. Too many people carry the old grudges too close to their hearts. I like a fight as much as the next Krogan but that's just...dumb."

"Well I guess we both get surprises today then. You have a name? If I might have to fight beside you seems polite to make introduction."

"Urdnot Havnoc."

"Good to meet you Urdnot Havnoc," Well there's a problem...who am I? What do I call myself? "you can call me Natalia, Nat to my friends."

"Nat? Human names are strange. You have a clan name?"

"We call em surnames mostly, take them from our parents. Mine are long dead. Their name was Stern."

"Stern Nat?" The Krogan asked politely. I laughed and it felt good.

"Other way round. Natalia Stern. But given as you're helping me out, just call me Nat."

"You treat me as krant?" The omnitool translated that as 'fight pack'. I remembered that was a big thing for Krogan.

"Humans don't think of it quite the same Urdnot Havnoc, but as far as I'm concerned anyone willing to fight with me is a friend and that means a lot to me."

"Well then...Nat...it's unusual to be called a krant mate before blooding together, but call me Havnoc. Besides I like fighting and I'm sure those worthless bastards are gonna give us one."

"Well then Havnoc let's not keep them waiting eh?" I stepped away from the shop and followed the highlighted path in my visor that would take me past the slave mart. Behind me came Havnoc's heavy tread, and I smelled his expectation for a fight. With a Krogan beside me I wasn't worried at all about the slavers. The day was looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi and thank for reading this next chapter of A New Life With A Bite.I'm sorry it's taken longer than planned but real life keeps on getting in the way and I have a couple of other writing projects that grab my attention from time to time. I'd like to say a belated thank you to those who have reviewed my work so far. I know a lot of people filter out anything below 20k words, but I had hoped for more feedback, it's what makes me want to right more and more. Please Review it honestly helps me stay motivated.

Douchiesnacks – Thanks for reviewing both chapters, I hope you enjoy this one.

Ironjaw – Thrilled that you loved the first chapter. What did you think of chapter 2 and 3? I never actually got around to playing bioshock, so no chance of me including plasmids I also recently discovered I can't play ME 2 or 3 properly on my laptop which sucks big time, so I'm going on memory and other fanfics to an extent. Fortunately I think the setting gives me some leeway. Again thanks for the review.

To the 2 guest reviewers I'm glad you like it and no I really don't think my character can be called sparkly. Damn those books made vampire lame.

GreenRena – Thanks, I'm glad you approve, please let me know what you think of this next bit.

And now without further ado...

Havnoc followed the Human towards the slave mart, the scents of fear and resignation heavy in the air. He wasn't sure what to make of this...Natalia Stern. The Human female seemed to look forward to fighting beside him, and asked him to call her Nat because of this. Yet she said she wasn't treating him like a krant? Well once he saw how she fought he would decide because so far it sounded like krant. He had never seen a human female carry so much weight around so he was sure she had to be augmented some way. He didn't catch the smell of plastics or metals off her so most likely it was genetics. Nat was strange for other reasons as well...her scent promised violence and she seemed certain she could deliver it...and there was hunger as well. Nothing like the normal fear and submission he normally received from Humans, they knew they were just so many squishies to Krogan and generally acted like it. All in all Nat was making his hump itch with the questions she raised.

Havnoc switched his thoughts away from the Human walking ahead of him as he caught the scents of the Batarian slavers. Hate, anger, contempt, anticipation. The six slavers were definitely looking forward to something as they glared at Nat. Their scents changed subtly once they realised he was tracking along behind as escort. Apprehension, rage, determination. Havnoc gave a toothy grin. Excellent he was gonna get a fight after all. Those six weren't ready for combat though so he guessed their clan mates would be waiting for them. Once they passed the Batarians and the slave mart Havnoc moved up beside Nat.

"We will have trouble with the slavers Nat. I can smell it."

"I know Havnoc, me too." Nat replied calmly. Havnoc glanced at her sharply, Humans have no sense of smell. Nat grinned at him cheerfully.

"Augmented senses. How far do you think until they ambush us?" Nat's tone was eager and her scent was ready for a fight. Havnoc shook his head. This made no sense at all. Nat looked...normal.

"About 300m Nat there is a narrowing of the alley, perfect for an ambush. You're stronger than you should be and have augmented senses. Anything else?" The Human stopped and faced him with raised hands.

"Yeah, biotics." Nat smiled and her expression was feral.

"Okay now I understand why you didn't seem worried about coming this way alone Nat."

"Heh, yeah Havnoc I was planning on beating the shit out of them on my own, but it would be rude to deprive a friend of a decent fight."

"Huh with that kind of attitude you'd make a Krogan!"

"Why thanks Havnoc I'm looking forward to fighting with you. How do you want to handle this?"

"The normal way Nat. Let them ambush, we'll be ready. I'll charge and take their fire, then you can pick off what I leave, your armour isn't that great."

Nat laughed. "Havnoc my armour's not gonna get a work out. Biotic shields. My shotgun on the other hand will be seeing some use."

The slavers attacked just where Havnoc expected. He'd pointed out the spot as he and Nat approached and both had their weapons ready to fire when 8 slavers appeared from cover and demanded their surrender. Nat and Havnoc never even bothered to reply, they just charged yelling out war cries. Havnoc went right, gunning down a slaver with his first shots as he charged into the nearest group of 4. The Batarians opened fire with SMGs and ARs but his heavy armor soaked up the fire with its kinetic shields as he charged, and then he was laying about him with the shotgun, next powerfully headbutting a Batarian with so much force its helmet imploded in a spray of orange blood and gore as the slaver went down. Hearing a yelp of fear Havnoc glanced around to check on Nat, and almost stopped fighting in surprise.

The female had charged into the group on the left as they planned, and the Batarians had been scattered like skittles. A bright blue shield of biotics effortlessly absorbed their fire as Nat tore into them with her powers. A Batarian was already down, hanging broken 5m overhead wrapped around a support girder that bridged the alley. Havnoc grunted in surprise as Nat just ignored a Batarian firing on her with an SMG as she jerked her glowing hands up, a pair of slavers rising helplessly into the air. Nat slapped her palms together viciously and Havnoc laughed at the impact as the slavers smashed together face first. The Human's style was impressively brutal. His own 2 remaining targets were still firing, finally overloading his shields.

Turning back to them as their fire began carving into his armor, Havnoc growled and lunged forwards backhanding one into the alley wall snapping its neck like a twig. Batarians were as easy as Humans to kill, too damn squishy. Not a real fight at all. The last one tried to turn and run. Contemptuously he clubbed it down with the stock of his shotgun and stamped on its head, crushing the helmet flat. The Batarian's body jerked like it had been electrocuted then stilled. Looking over he was saw the last slaver flying prone helplessly through the air towards Nat who had her shotgun raised. As her foe was dragged within 10 cms of the shotgun's muzzle Nat fired, and blew his head off, taking his helmet and most of his neck and upper back with it. Havnoc roared in triumph, that was a glorious kill, it was a good quick fight. He stomped over and clapped Nat on the shoulder.

"Hah! I like your style Nat. You fight brutal like a Krogan."

"Thanks Havnoc you did well yourself. I liked the backhand."

"Huh. Slavers are scum and Batarians are too squishy for a serious fight but I'll take what I can get."

"Well, keep hanging around and you might get more. These fucks don't seem to like me much."

"If they're stupid enough to come again, I'll happily kill some more."

Nat crossed to where the Batarians she had rammed together lay, as she calmly reloaded the shotgun. One was clearly dead in a spreading puddle of orange, the other moaned faintly as she stuck a boot under its ribs and rolled it over. Havnoc wasn't sure how it was still alive, its face look like it had been flattened with a press. Nat coldly aimed and fired, solving that, and turned to face him.

"Havnoc, salvage what you can off those idiots and I'll do these. Grab any omnitools as well so I can try and hack them."

He grunted at the Human taking charge then decided it made sense and got down to salvaging the low grade gear the slavers had. Nat quickly and efficiently hacked the omnitools the slavers wore and split the creds with him. His own omnitool chimed to confirm that he had received 1230 creds. The pair shoved the equipment worth taking in her kit bag. Havnoc took a couple of the omnitools when the Human insisted but told her to keep the rest of the gear and sell it herself rather than journey back down for her kit bag. The store had plenty of stock and the slavers didn't have anything he wanted.

"I'd have done this for free Nat." Havnoc commented.

"I guessed as much Havnoc but it's only fair you and Ecktar get something for helping me."

Havnoc agreed with a shrug, Nat was being straight and he respected that. The pair of omnitools would certainly trade well. He also noted again the ease with which the Human female picked up the now full kit bag. Definitely not normal. The scent of her hunger was getting stronger as well.

"We can stop on the way and get you something to eat Nat. You biotics are always eating."

Nat stopped walking, and Havnoc noted the wariness in her expression with curiousity. Why should she be nervous about getting food? His companion seemed to mentally shake herself before responding.

"Thanks Havnoc, let's see what we find on the way, I'm afraid I'm a fussy eater."

"Hah, we Krogan keep it simple, meat and plenty of it, kill it and eat it." Havnoc shook his head at the thought of diets and such nonsense that he saw advertised to various species. He hoped that Nat wasn't one of those simpletons that believed they had to eat what the holovid stars ate. She didn't look like it but you could never tell with humans, they were weird.

The walk to Khardesh district took 30 minutes and block 24 was up on level 19. Nat was obviously still new to Omega because even though she tried to appear bored, she looked around constantly and her scent told of her curiousity. They bought portions of roast varren skewers from street trader on the way, and he was amused the Human could eat almost as fast as him. Her hunger scent dulled slightly but not much, but they both enjoyed them, and commented on the sights as they walked.

Climbing to the higher levels of Omega, the atmosphere and environment changed as they moved into more prosperous regions. There weren't any Batarians around and no vorcha either. Here Turians were commonplace, along with Asari, occasional Krogan and plenty of Humans. A smattering of Quarians as well. There were plenty of shops, and eateries around catering to both levo and dextro areas, as well as hotels and hab blocks and as Nat looked around again he wondered how she ended up down in the warrens of the lower levels when it was plain she was new to the area. There weren't any docking bays down there. Havnoc left Nat at the apartment block that was her destination after swapping comm codes. They parted with friendly shoulder thumps and he stomped off sure he hadn't heard the last of the strange Human.

I watched the Krogan stomp off back the way we came. How much did he work out from my scent? Did he have any idea just what I was hungry for? The varren skewers had actually helped a little so it appeared I could at least still eat food. That would help me blend in anyway. Here in this district there were so many people...lots of prey. At one level I was a little shaken by how easily my perspective had changed. It would be too easy to go wild, the sensation of feeding was _so good. _I have to keep control, and that's never been a problem before...but I never felt a hunger like this...it's nothing compared to when I first woke up, then I had no control at all, but I could eat. Like a snack or two to tide me over. Using my biotics was what had started the hunger, I need to learn to fight so I can go without the biotics if necessary. Gonna need better weapons and armour then. Need to work out how to beat IR scans...so much to ponder, need to hide and blend in. The aliens won't have a clue what I represent but any Humans...well if they make me as a vampire I am so fucked. There's only me and I have no doubt modern weapons can put me down. Very weird sensation you know...my heart does actually beat, just very slowly so I guess that means I'm alive not dead. Standing in the open is so not the time to be thinking about this.

I turn away and using the code I ripped from Jainethia's omnitool, make my way inside the apartment block carrying my kitbag. Yeah I found out her name...seems disrespectful not to use it. She had the worst luck to be there when I was dumped on this rock. I head up to the 4th floor looking for apartment 4G, hoping I don't run into anyone who knows her. There are lots of Asari around here and I get the impression a lot of the maidens who dance in the clubs bed down in this area. Jainethia's omnitool had contacts and club names in it so there's a real chance of meeting someone who sees this bodysuit and expects me to be an Asari. Could lead to all sorts of questions, I don't want to answer. Shit I hope she doesn't share the apartment. Come on, come on 4E, 4F...aah there 4G. I ping the lock with my omnitool, and the lock's hoptics flash green as the door unlocks, and slides open as I walk forward.

There was no one home. Damn, I almost crapped myself as I tripped a sensor and some form of orchestral music I'd never heard before started playing quietly as background noise. A quick look confirmed there's no one else in the small apartment. A single bedroom, with a messy double bed that smelt of Jainethia, and no one else thank God. Wardrobe, drawers. I'll check them later. Through a door to a compact ensuite bathroom with a shower unit, toilet, basin and a medicine cupboard. Back out into the main living room which is maybe 6m by 4m, big enough for a lounge area with double sofa made from some alien leather which is a deep teal colour. There's an entertainment suite with holo projector and wall mounted display unit opposite the sofa. The other end of the living area has the main door, am archway through to a small kitchen area and what must have been Jainethia work area. There's a work desk with a comm terminal, and drawers to check out, and against the wall next to it there's an armoured closet. I guess that was her gun or equipment locker. There's a small equipment chest next to it to explore as well. Still that would all wait for now. I made sure the apartment door was securely locked and then headed for the bathroom. The shower was calling.

Stripping off the armoured bodysuit I could smell my scent on the fabric, along with faint older odours, blood, fear, urine. It badly needed a wash, especially with all these aliens around with powerful senses. It was a relief to let my breasts swing free of the tight compression. Jainethia had been close to my height but with a flatter chest. It was a tight fit, and might look awesome for any males around but was uncomfortable after a while. I found a sonic clothes fresher and happily dumped the body suit in it, then climbed into the shower. Oh my God. I've always enjoyed showers but now my skin was more sensitive. I found a shower wash that wasn't overwhelming, it had a pleasant citrus smell and settled back for a long pummelling against my back easing the tension in my neck and shoulders, washing myself gently and careful of my new anatomy in the water that cascaded over my shoulders. Finally clean, and feeling more relaxed I found a wonderfully soft towel and patted myself dry. I had intended to just raid the apartment and go, but the tension of everything since I...died and was reborn was exhausting. Thankfully it was obvious Jainethia lived alone so I had an opportunity here. I wrapped another towel around my hair and headed for the bed. It was messy but the sheets were still pretty fresh, just a lingering scent of the Asari that I easily ignored. I don't know what fabric her sheets were made from but it felt wonderful against my skin. I pulled a quilt over me and after making sure my shotgun was lying within reach collapsed into a boneless sleep.

I lay in the big bed and try to plan. I'd slept for almost 8 hours. Strange dreams that I couldn't quite remember, maybe my subconscious talking to me. I couldn't stay here long. Jainethia had to have friends who would miss her, at least I kind of hoped so, while at the same time part of me hoped she was an antisocial loner. Unfortunately that didn't seem likely, Asari are very social creatures. Getting up, I freshened up in the bathroom then started looking for something to wear. I feel terrible stealing clothes from a dead woman, but I need options, and as fantastic as the bodysuit looks, it's so distinctive I'm sure someone will recognise it. At least she was a similar size. Asari clothing ideas are pretty revealing by human standards but they really don't have the hangups that many Human women do. Of course that might have something to do with being gorgeous on a genetic level as a _species._ I'm looking for civilian clothes, I'll keep the armoured body suit until I can buy something else. After rummaging around I settle on a pair of tight fitting black pants that feel like very soft leather that I can wear with the big combat boots. Practical as well as hot. I find a tight fitting crop top in azure, and pulled it on. Oh God, it showed almost my entire midriff, did I mention Asari don't have body hangups? Still my abs look incredible and my waist is tiny so I can pull it off, as long as I don't blush to death. Gonna need a jacket, I feel almost naked, but the rest of her clothes show even more, and don't even mention Jainethia dance costumes. My new body is fantastic and I feel more comfortable than I can ever remember, but I'm never wearing stuff like that.

I spend some time checking out the terminal in the living area. I'm grateful I don't find anything that suggests Jainethia was into anything that could come back and haunt me. I do find another cred account that I hack, 1200 creds into the kitty. Next I explore the armoured closet. My best find was a deep red jacket that reminded me of motor cycle leathers, maybe Jainethia had a bike or something? I pull it on, it's surprisingly comfortable and I notice that it has magnetic attachments for weapons storage on its back. I guess Jainethia liked to have protection even in casual gear. There are no more weapons, but I do find some medigel. Next I hack the equipment locker and discover Jainethia's stash of red sand. There are almost 3 dozen small packets of the drug. I don't do drugs. I always hated being out of control, but I'll take them. They might as well be currency on Omega.

I repack the kitbag with the armour bodysuit, secondary armour panels, medigel, red sand packets, the Mantis and Vindicator – I holster the heavy pistol on my left thigh and the M-23 Katana on my back, and then stash the rest of my salvaged merchandise. The bag is pretty full but at least I don't look like a walking armoury right now, although hopefully I still look bad enough to avoid casual muggings. Although come to think of it at least that would mean dinner was coming to me. Looking around I couldn't see anything else I needed and it was time to leave, no point in pushing my luck. I would head to the local shops and sell what I could of the excess gear I had acquired since "waking up". Next I would need to find a place to live of my own, and then work out how to earn a living on this shit hole.

An hour later and I'm on level 12, there are people of various species around and Omega is moving into its evening. Wherever I look there are people moving hurriedly to and fro in the corridors and alleys. Advertising holos are blasting out, bright lights and thumping music spilling out of the bars and clubs. This level is much closer to space and when I look up I can easily see the stars through Omega's environmental shielding. Mind blowing if you take the time to think about it. I'm not because I am getting hungry, one of these poor bastards is going to be dinner sooner or later. I got plenty of attention as I walked here, and I even took the opportunity use the map software and take routes that would offer a good chance of an ambush to try and find dinner. I suppose that would have given take out a whole different meaning. Sadly, either I do look intimidating enough, or more likely anyone who considered attacking me couldn't get into place fast enough, but now that I've reached this busier area, dining on an unlucky ambusher isn't an option any more. I remember in the game that Morinth cruised the bars and night clubs looking for her prey, I think I might end up doing the same.

My kitbag is much lighter now, I just managed to unload the rest of my salvage at a shop run by a Quarian. Ironically my omnitool translated the store's name as 'Wanderer's Wares.' The Quarian running it was a male, one of those of his species who just never returned from his Pilgramage. He was very happy to talk when he realised I didn't care about him being Quarian. His name is Ranolt Gran vas Jaspeer. Apparently most of his trade is with fellow Quarians who end up on Omega and hear about him, or those need his electronics and engineering skills enough to force themselves to be civil. I can't help thinking that it takes some bottle and determination to run a shop when most everyone regards your entire species as thieves and vagabonds. Ranolt finds it amusing that a lot of the gear he buys and sells has changed hands many times.

He is a bit of a rogue and Omega seems to suit him, certainly he has done okay, surviving in Omega over 12 years now. Amazing what you learn when you listen to someone who wants to talk. Ranolt forked 5500 credits for the rest of my salvaged gear, and I now have a grand total of just under 15k. While I was there I asked him about renting accommodation around here and he happily sent some details to my omnitool, pointing out the block he lives in has a Turian landlord and has some rooms. I'd quite like to chat with him again, but I won't be staying in his block, or even feeding there if I can help it, too much risk. I do think I'll be back though, Ranolt can't offer great prices but he quite plainly isn't bothered by what route his stock takes to him, and he does have a good dry sense of humour. I can't say I ever thought I would feel a sense of kinship with a Quarian, but seeing as how just about everyone out there will regard me a monster, merely being a thief or a scavenger seems like a luxury. I left him with a friendly wave and a promise to return again. He might not be a friend but a useful contact for sure.

Next stop is a block of apartments a little way from Ranolt's place. I look it up online and it's owned by some Asari. From outside it doesn't look like much but according to the advert it's secure, every apartment has 2 bedrooms, a terminal and is furnished. The apartments aren't cheap, 6000 a month, but security and privacy come at a price. I'll need to sort out a job sooner rather than later but I guess if the worst comes to the worst I can always go hunt Batarians in the lower levels. Did I mention I have a thing about slavers? I really don't like them. Thinking about the lower levels makes me wonder if anyone found Jainethia and the Human junkies yet? I hope not, the longer that takes, the happier I 'll be. Anyway this place should do me fine, assuming the landlord turns up sometime soon. I move across to the block entrance and lean against the wall.

5 minutes later a skimmer pulls over and parks on the blocks adjoining pad, before the gull wing door opens and an Asari steps out. She's dressed in normal Asari attire, sexy and stylish, but she's definitely not done out like a club dancer. The clothes say money, and her bearing says power and experience. She walks across confidently.

"Ah, you must be Miss Stern? I am Pashya Kloat, I work for the owner administering her property."

"Hello, yes I'm Natalia Stern, please just call me Nat," I reply a little surprised. "I'm sorry from the ad, I was expecting the owner to meet me."

"Not to worry, my boss couldn't make it and told me to get you settled in, assuming you like apartment, she's a bit busy at the moment." The Asari waves away my surprise gracefully, and steps to the block entrance, placing her palm against a pad beside the doorway.

"Oh okay." The pad scans her palm and blinks green, before there is an audible click as a security mechanism deactivates. I know the ad said secure but biometric locks? That's more than I expected. I follow Pashya in, noting a camera system covers the entrance foyer that leads to ground floor apartments plus a lift and stairs. I follow her as we head up the stairs.

"If you don't mind we'll use the stairs, the lift works fine, but they're always so slow. I know some of the tenants use them but I don't bother. All of the owners blocks always have stairs to prevent anyone getting trapped in the lift in the event of an incident."

"Incident? Do you get many?" The Asari gives a throaty laugh.

"No, but this is Omega. You pay for security here and it's good, but no system is completely unbreakable. Best we can do is make it difficult. Of course anyone busting in here does so at there own risk, quite a lot of our tenants are...formidable."

"Really?" I can't help myself, the question slips out before I can stop it, despite guessing from Pashya description that discretion would be better. The Asari agent stops and cocks her head at me questioningly.

"Really. Currently some of the tenants work with the owner from time to time so they get a preferential rate. If they're not enough, most people don't target the owner's interests, it's not...healthy."

"Oh...well I guess this place really is private and secure then." I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this but don't really know what to say next. Pashya carries on walking and I follow her up to the top floor, wondering if I ought to be leaving instead but I expect the exit is locked biometrically.

"Here it is, apartment 6, Miss Stern. Come on in," She unlocks the door with her omnitool this time.

"Tenants are welcome to code their apartment locks as they wish, the biometrics are first line security but we understand people like their privacy." She closes the door behind us and leads in to the lounge. I look around, it's pretty minimal, stylish, but I'm paying attention to her not the décor as my bump for trouble is throbbing.

"Miss Stern, one of the many things I do for the owner is vet applicants for the apartments to help ensure the safety and security of the tenants, and the owner's interests. When you registered your interest I ran the normal checks and apparently you don't exist."

"Umm..." I'm busted. Shit. Now what? Am I about to be jumped? Weirdly the agent still seems very calm, not like she's expecting all hell to break loose. I force myself to try and calm.

"Now, on Omega not existing is not that unusual, seems like almost everyone has an alias,but there's a difference with being unknown on Omega, and being unknown on Omega plus any Alliance or Earth databases. That makes you unusual and my boss likes knowing about anything unusual on Omega. Anything you want to say?"

"Uh, I'm new here, only arrived a couple of days ago." Shit I am so screwed.

"Is that so? How did you get here Miss Stern? You didn't arrive on any scheduled transport, I already checked."

Shit who is this Asari that she can have all this information so fast? I've got a really bad feeling. It's not like I can just tell her the truth. Well maybe some of it.

"Um honestly Pashya, I don't know, I woke up and I was on Omega."

"You woke up and found yourself on Omega?" The Asari demanded incredulously. "And where the hell were you before that?"

"Um I don't know?" I replied hesitantly, thinking very fast, if I claim amnesia it's gonna have to be now, only problem is she's a damned Asari. Their whole mind meld thing just kills me. "The last thing I remember is an explosion I think, pain, then blackness, then I woke up here."

"Anything else?" Pashya stared angrily at me, arms folded, foot tapping.

"Well since then I've been trying to work out what to do next. Where to live, how to earn some cash, how to get off this rock...no offence but I don't really want to stay on Omega."

The Asari gave a grunt of laughter and her body language eased up. "Yeah kid there's plenty that say that. Okay I think the boss will okay you, but she's gonna want to meet you. Come on, based off what else I know so far she might be willing to help you with the work thing."

"What else you know?" Oh crap.

"Yeah Havnoc told me you have an attitude in a fight. He was impressed, said you're a strong biotic,and have a nasty sense of style."

"You know Havnoc?"

"I know most everyone on this rock. Have to when you work for the Boss." Somehow you can hear the capital B.

"Oh...um who's your boss?" Please don't say it...please don't say it.

"Huh? You mean you don't know?" Pashya sounded surprised and amused.

"Uh how would I know? I just got here remember." I snark back.

"My Boss, and the landlord is Aria...Aria T'loak. She runs Omega so you want to be very well behaved when you see her. Don't fuck with her. Hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you. Don't fuck with Aria." Shit, shit, shit. I'm doomed. Aria T'loak, Queen of Omega, and I just managed to get her as a landlord? Shit. Assuming she doesn't kill me out of hand. Should I run for it? Nah the door will still be locked and even if I toast Pashya, Aria will just have me hunted down. I'm actually gonna have to meet her.

"That's right Miss Stern, Omega's only rule. Don't fuck with Aria. Somehow I assumed this was some play to get to see Aria or some other dumb thing, but I can see you really didn't know this place is hers did you?" I shake my head numbly, before asking a question.

"Pashya I'm confused...if you thought I was some kind of danger,why come alone to meet me?"

Aria's agent laughs merrily before speaking gently. "I didn't Nat. Come on out." I'm curious as she speaks the doors to the bedrooms are open, so where could back up be hiding? I get my answer as there is a shimmer in the far corner of the room and accompanied by thousands of little blue sparks a Turian in full battle armor appears.

"Holy Shit!" My instinct is to reach for my biotics to pick up this guy and throw him through the wall but I restrain myself, as I back up hand reaching for my shotgun which unfold in my hand as I point it the Turian. At the same time my instinctive biotic shield shimmers into place around me. The armored trooper takes a step forward and snaps his Assault Rifle in line with my forehead.

"Stand down Travus!" Pashya yells in the tone best described as Command Tone Sergeant Major. She takes a step forward but carefully avoids putting herself in the firing line, as she points at me.

"Stand down Nat!"

"Fuck that," I spit back "This is supposed to be where I'm gonna live and you have a goon in a cloak keeping you company? How the fuck am I supposed to know he's gone when we leave eh?

He drops the AR and fucks off before anything else." This is the last thing I need but my temper is up now, plus I'm still getting hungrier. I worry my control might slip. The Turian interrupts my worrying, his strange dualtone voice grating.

"Not gonna happen Human. Put the shotgun down, or I'll put you down." My only response is that my left hand starts glowing biotically, as Pashya yells at the Turian to shut up before turning to me again.

"Natalia, please...put the gun down. I apologise, I thought Travus's arrival would be amusing, I didn't realise you were so...tense." She sounds more than a little stressed at the sudden change in events.

"Tense! Why the fuck shouldn't I be tense when I go to check out a room and get all this! He puts down the weapon and leaves...or I show you exactly how strong a biotic I am."

"Not happening." The Turian snarls back at me.

"Fuck You!" I yell back. "You don't think I've got a right to be tense after waking up on fucking Omega?" I demand of the Asari. "Almost every fucker here seems to be trying to kill me."

Pashya is about to respond when the Turian interrupts with a sneer."I guess you're just not very likeable Human, like the rest of your cowardly species."

Pashya snaps back around to him, making me twitch at the sudden movement, but I don't pull the trigger. Travus doesn't control his trigger finger as well. The 3 round burst from the AR stops dead against my shield before dropping to the ground.

"I'm a biotic, asshole. For your sake you better have more than that." My shield flares around me as the Turians opens up full auto, burning through his heat sink in less than 10 seconds. I stand there, power pouring into the shield, part of my attention on Pashya as she screams and ducks for cover, hands covering the strange organs Asari use to hear, before she tries to get the Turian to cease fire, her voice drowned out by the weapon's insane noise in the enclosed space.

Another part of my awareness keeps track of my shield pleasantly pleased that the Turian's fire isn't overloading it although I can sense an appreciable drain on my energy. It seems like a long 10 seconds until his clip burns out, and maybe 90 rounds slam into my shields. I don't bother to duck, and it's not like he can miss at this range firing from a settled stance at a standing stationary target. Finally his fire stops, and he moves to eject the spent heat sink.

"No. My turn." A flick of concentration and his weapon is yanked out of his hands. He tries to reach for it and another flick of my mind has him gasping as my biotics restrain him in place with no give.

I disengage my shotgun and holster it behind me, turning my left hand palm up, glowing with power. The rifle floats in mid air and then with screech of alloy shearing and twisting folds in half as I manipulate it with my mind.

"You want to know if my biotics are strong? I could just as easily be doing this to this fuckwit."

I fold the weapon over again twice more, compressing the weapon destroying it utterly before relaxing my control and let the fragments rain onto the stylish graphite color carpet in the apartment. The Turian is still trying to move, and I am forced to admit I am almost impressed by his determination, not that its doing him any good. I float him off the ground and I'm debating what to do next when the Asari speaks.

"Nat please don't. You've made your point." The panic is gone and her voice is calm, controlled although it is strained. "It was my mistake to bring Travus, he's had an issue with Humans since Relay 314, and I know it. This is my fuck up, don't make him pay for it...please, Travus is a good trooper and a loyal employee to Aria. She is gonna be pissed enough at me without losing him as well."

I'm still angry, but I know part of that is the hunger talking. The longer I keep using my powers the worse it will get, and I need Aria on my side. I step forward to the floating Turian whose piercing predator eyes stare at me angrily as he is held helpless in space. I keep a bit of my attention focussed on the Asari but she isn't moving.

"The Relay huh?" There's a flicker in the eyes. "I wasn't around then, can't say I learned much about it, except I can understand why you'd be pissed. Human warfare can be very unconventional, amongst ourselves and against others. Your culture might call those tactics cowardly, Humans would say they were efficient. It was a fucking mess either way." There's another flicker, not as intense.

"I'm gonna let you go Travus, but you understand that you owe your life. Not to me...to her. Right now if Pashya wasn't here you would be dead. You make damn sure you honour that debt, got it."

I relax the control on his body slightly and he is able to nod slightly. I know Turians take shit like that seriously.

"You can keep your other weapons. You're not gonna be stupid now are you? That would get both of you very dead." Making Pashya hostage to his good behaviour and his honour should be enough. I really fucking hope so. Travus looks at her for a moment then at me and gives a definite head shake.

"Good, brace yourself." I release the field and let him drop with a grunt and a loud thud on his hands and knees.

"Get up Pashya,it's all over. Relax." I can hear foosteps running up the stairs. Probably the neighbours coming to kick ass and take names. Weird this had all taken less than a minute.

"Can you do something to stop the neighbours kicking in the door? I can here them coming."

The Asari looks startled for a second before she hurries to the door in time to answer it as someone hammers on it. There's a rapid conversation as she confirms everything is all right twice before sending away whoever it was that responded. Then she closed the door again,leaning against it with a sigh of relief.

"You have good hearing Natalia."

"Yeah it helps at times...so we ready to go and see Aria now this is all straightened out?"

"Yes...I will explain my mistake, she will know already about this."

"The neighbours?"

"Yes...they take her interests seriously."

"Well I guess we better not keep her waiting then."

I turn back to the Turian and offer him a hand to help him up. There is a long pause as he looks at it then at me, before reaching up and I pull him up with an ease that has his eyes go wide.

"Come on Turian, let's go keep Pashya out of trouble."

Another pause the an almost imperceptible nod before we both turn and head out the flat letting Pashya lock up behind us. Somehow I don't think I'm gonna be able to call Tavus a friend anytime soon, I think I'll have to settle for wary respect at best. As for Aria's agent? Well she seems polite and calm so I hope we're cool, if she really is one of Aria's lieutenants then making an enemy there won't help me. Maybe I can ease relations a bit by deflecting some of Aria's flack? Dunno, that might not be a good idea. Anyway, I'm really not in Kansas anymore, although this is more like seeing how far the rabbit hole goes. Aria is no Queen of Hearts, but she is the Queen of Omega. Hopefully she won't be yelling "Off with her head."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3 of a New Life With A Bite. They were very welcome and much appreciated.

GreenRena: Glad it's still interesting! There are plenty of slavers on Omega, but feeding exclusively off them would be a bad idea. Still you gotta start somewhere... I think one of the best things about using a vamp in the story is the possibilities. I don't really know where I'm gonna take it, it kind of writes itself but I have ideas. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Ironjaw: Glad you're still loving it. I agree a lot of the time you don't see many reactions in a lot of the fics but mostly I think that's down to people trying to cover the events of the entire game...that is a lot of stuff to write and it kind of forces people to focus on the action. I hope the way I write this you get sense of pace and atmosphere as well. I don't need to write the whole story so we'll see what happens. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

Kreidian: Thanks for taking the time to have a look and I hope I don't disappoint. I don't want Nat to become a Mary Sue. She's a borderline sociopath to start with who gets being a vampire grafted on, and I think she's more likely to become an anti-hero type of character. Yes she has biotics, and took a clip but there's a reason why. Having said that I did go back and rewrite that section a little, a change of a few words and it reads better and doesn't overpower so much. Hopefully it also conveys that there is some drain going on. As for getting people to like her...well Nat's getting hungry and doesn't have a nice temper. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep up with the comments and keep me honest please.

Subsider34: Pleased to see you...stay a while! Enjoy the next chapter.

KhazintheDark: I'm really pleased that so far you can't see what's next. I hope I manage to keep that up. This next chapter should set up some stuff nicely, at least I hope so. Totally valid questions cos at the moment Nat is alone and one does not a species make...I always figured that turning by being drained and ingesting a vamp's blood getting the disease in the system made the most sense, so we'll see what happens then. As far as her 'donor' body is concerned her enforced mutation to a vampire has completely changed her biometric signature, so the Alliance has no records. Gonna cause her problems that. I hope you keep on enjoying my story and please keep the comments coming. I totally feed off them!

Oh my God. I'm in Afterlife. The music is insanely loud, torture on my enhanced senses. My vision is full of a writhing mass of every species, drinking and cavorting their time away, lost in the energy of the beat and the dance floor. The bass is enough to send shivers through the clouds of smoke and fog which shroud the table and booths around the dance floor, while holo light shows beam everywhere, some highlighting the dancepoles with half naked Asari wrapped around them. It's an eye popping scene, and if I wasn't distracted I would have happily spent some time enjoying the view.

Unfortunately I am distracted, or more accurately shitting myself at the prospect of meeting Aria T'loak. Anything could happen in the next 5 minutes and most of the possibilities involve me dying again. Still it's not like I have a choice in the matter, Aria has plenty of firepower at hand. Leaving the apartment block the 3 of us had piled into the skimmer which also had an armored Batarian riding shotgun. The Batarian was glaring at me throughout the ride to Afterlife, I guess that answers the question of who Travus was talking to as on his comm as we left the apartment. The skimmer parked outside Afterlife and we walked in, past the queue waiting for entry, me with my kitbag slung over my left shoulder, Pashya ahead of me,her 2 escorts slightly behind and either side of me. Time to face the music.

Ahead of me Pashya spoke to the Batarian guarding the stairs to Aria's private booth. The Batarian clearly isn't impressed at the idea of letting me through but Pashya hissed something at him that I don't hear and he backs down stepping aside. I follow her up the stairs, with Pashya's escort close behind me. I step into Aria's private enclave, Omega's Queen is lounging in her customary position idly looking over her club. Between her and me are 4 heavily armed bodyguards, and a 5th guard in front of an empty weapons rack holding a scanner of some sort. Pashya steps up beside me.

"Give your weapons to him, inactive please Miss Stern," I guess we're back to being formal, "You'll get them back afterwards."

I hesitate and the bodyguards tense, so slowly I reach behind me for the shotgun passing it to a Turian guard, followed by my pistol. Down to my biotics alone if this goes bad. The bodyguards relax slightly as I disarm, and the Batarian with the scanner steps forward.

"I'm unarmed now, what's with the scanner?"

"Relax Human we get all sorts in here, nutjobs with explosives strapped to them, people hiding their identity behind surgery, infiltrators trying to get scanners or eavesdropping gear in. This just makes sure we now what we dealing with."

Unfortunately, that's exactly what I'm worried about. I tense as the Batarian runs the scanner over me, waiting for the shit to hit the fan. He looks confused for a moment and looks at me uncertainly, before running the scanner again. The bodyguards are well trained because they immediately pick this up and are fully focussed on me again, weapons pointed at me. Aria hadn't been paying attention but obviously her subconscious was reacting because she turned away from the balcony and looked to see what was causing the delay. I just stand there, unarmed, palms open but with my biotics ready to go.

"What the fuck's taking so long?" Aria demanded harshly. She doesn't like being kept waiting.

The Batarian scowls at me then turns to his boss.

"There's something weird here Boss. The scan readings are...strange."

"You broke the damn thing?" Aria accuses him.

"No Boss, I already checked, the scan is functioning fine, and so is my omnitool's link. It's the Human who's weird not the scanner." He turns back to me, looking at the scan results then back to me. I stay still, passive, trying not to amp up the tension. Aria stands up and steps forward with her hands on her hips. I can actually see her face now and she's beautiful but its a very harsh beauty marred by her angry frown and tight pressed lips. Seeing her move in his peripheral vision the Batarian winces slightly.

"Fucking Maker! Pashya get over here and bring me the damn scan pad. The rest of you shoot the Human if she twitches."

I wasn't moving but now I stay frozen on the spot. It's weird, down in the alleys, I wasn't scared at all but now? Now I can honestly say given much more tension I might piss myself, except that particular bodily function doesn't see to work anymore, I haven't gone since I woke up. More of the whole vampiric weirdness.

Pashya steps away and takes the pad to Aria, and then they both stare at it. Aria presses a button on her omnitool and some sort of field spring to life in front of them. They're talking and I can't hear them...ah a privacy field, cool. Pashya and her boss are having an animated conversation, first Aria looks pissed off, and I guess she's chewing out her agent, but then it changes and both of them are looking at me, I'd have said in confusion but I can't really imagine Aria T'loak confused about anything. You wouldn't believe how long 5 minutes is when you're stood there with AR's and Shotguns pointed at you from all directions, and you don't dare twitch. Finally Aria turns the privacy field off and steps forward, as her guards shift to keep her out of the firing line. Pashya steps beside her, a little behind.

"Well Human, I expected to have a conversation with you about your unusual lack of identity, and biotics but it seems we have more interesting things to discuss. You told my agent here that you were in an explosion and then woke up here? That you don't remember anything else except your name?"

I went to talk and then froze again, mindful of the Mass Accelerator Bores pointed at me. T'loak frowned for a second then gave me a nasty grin.

"Huh, you're a wary one aren't you? Boys let her talk, but you still fill her with holes if she moves from there." Her guards confirmed her orders and Aria grins at me again, but it didn't seem quite so nasty this time.

"Okay Human, talk."

"I don't remember much at all, when I spoke with Havnoc he asked my name and Natalia Stern sprang out my mouth. I think it's right but...", I shrug. "I don't know what happened to me, and I'm learning as I go...like my omnitool here, and the translator."

Aria stares at me for a long time. "And what about your other differences?"

"Like what?" Time to see what the scan told her. Of course giving her shit will no doubt piss her off. I'm right and Aria faces darkens.

"You're biotic, what amp do you have?"

"Amp?" I don't have to pretend to be clueless, it's completely obvious I'm confused. Aria scowls even more and I worry she's gonna freak. When she speaks it sound's like grinding teeth.

"Biotic Amplifier. Humans don't have natural biotics. You...they," Crap does that mean she doesn't class me as Human already? "have to have amplifiers to perform biotics. The scan shows you have no implants at all so how are you performing military grade biotics?" T'loak demands, and I can tell she's not kidding now.

"Military grade?"

"Havnoc told me about you offing those Batarians, throwing someone hard enough to fold them around a girder counts as military. You're strong, crude as hell but strong. How?"

"I don't know...It seemed to come naturally?" I'm trying to stay calm but it's getting difficult.

"Naturally? I don't think so Stern. How about the gen mods?"

"Mods?" I'm actually starting to hate sounding like an idiot. Wish I could think faster on my feet.

"The scan shows your internal organs are not normal for a Human, doesn't identify them actually. Not to mention your body temperature, or your pulse, or your DNA being way off Human norm.

What are you Stern?" It's amazing really, how Aria's voice can be angry, vindictive, accusing, insulting and curious all at the same time. What I don't sense is fear, I can't smell it either, and I don't know whether to be relieved or scared about that. I guess if T'loak had more experience with Humanity she might have come up with the right answer by now, but she honestly doesn't seem to realise the danger I represent. A Human who guessed would have torched me by now, but Aria doesn't have centuries of Human myths and legends to freak her out. I still have to work out how to get out of this in one piece though, and I have no idea what my capabilities are. I've paused too long, and Aria's twigged that I know something.

"Well?"

"What am I? Not sure, a nightmare maybe. Whatever happened...I'm different now. I'm faster and stronger, have enhanced senses and the biotic stuff but my temper is worse as well, I get...angry, and hungry. I can be useful to you Aria. Kloat told me Omega's only law...don't fuck with Aria. I have no intention of fucking with you, in fact I would have preferred never running into the Boss of this rock. I want to get off Omega, that's what I was planning to do before I attracted your attention. I figured I would work as a tracker, chase bounties or work as a merc. Since we've crossed paths I'd rather work for you than risk crossing you."

"You're just gonna take up being a bounty hunter when you say you just learned what an omnitool and translater are?" Aria sounds like she doesn't know whether to be amused or offended. She looks at her agent skeptically. I stay silent and Pashya shrugs.

"Her biotic shield was strong Boss, strong enough to take a full heat sink of fire from Travus, then she ground his weapon into little pieces in mid air. Maybe she could make it as a hunter. Her omnitool shows enough creds for more than 2 months in the apartments so I guess she had some help."

"You woke up with an omnitool and creds?"

"I woke up with nothing." I correct her, meeting Aria's gaze.

"How'd you get the gear and cash?"

"It's been a violent couple of days, I took them off the dumb assholes who attacked me." If that isn't a plain enough hint then Aria must be fucking stupid. Her eyes are flinty but the nasty grin is more like Aria's patented smirk in acknowledgement at my jibe.

"You have a lot of attitude Stern, way more than most Humans who come through Omega. You need to keep it toned down, your species isn't that popular you know." The subtext is clear, show some respect. "Still tracking bounties does need an attitude."

"Like I said Aria, I've no intention of fucking with you, but plenty have tried to fuck with me since I got here, and I guess I'm cranky, comes of being hungry." That's as much of an indirect apology as I'm gonna give, but she nods slightly, acknowledging it. This is a strange conversation, I still have a small armory pointed at me, and I know I need to stay unfazed by that or Aria will decide I'm not worth testing. That's what the game is for right now, the chance to prove myself. Pashya gives a small snort of disgusted irritation before turning to her boss.

"Stern thinks a lot of herself but she might be worth testing Boss." Oops, I think Aria was kind of enjoying the face off and Pashya just cost her a few more minutes of amusement. Not her best idea after getting chewed out already.

"And who exactly would you have her track down for me Pashya?" Aria scowls at Pashya's interjection. Give the agent credit, she comes back with an answer straight away.

"Send the human after Dtcharten bar Yeis."

"Hmmm, his non payment is enough that a message does need sending. It could be interesting at least even if Stern doesn't survive."

"Who or what is Dtcharten bar Yeis?" I query, and Pashya grins as Aria turns and smirks at me.

"You've already met some of his crew I believe. He's a Batarian family head, like a sub chief. operating down in the lower levels and he owes me my due. His gang run the slaving on level 23 down to level 27. Batarian clans run all the slaving on Omega in a loose network, but he's new and is trying to make changes to the terms of their deal with me, and I cannot allow that, or they will all want the same."

"Slavers." My disgust draws Aria attention. Her tone is blunt.

"It's very big business Stern, and there have been slavers here almost as long as the station itself. We're in the Terminus Systems here, flesh is a commodity and the Batarians rely on it to make their culture work."

"Okay, how much does he owe?"

Aria glances at her omnitool, and finds the information she wants.

"The current bill is...1875045 creds."

"That's quite a sum Aria. You want him brought here, or just the money?"

"Hmmm, no I think I want my money and his head for making me wait. His gang will just have to find a replacement. This should be a good test for you Stern, if you succeed I get my money and message delivered. Or you fail and they kill you or make you a slave which solves the problem of what you are exactly, and I have plenty of others who want an opportunity to impress me. Either way I win, which is the point after all. Is that an issue for you Stern?" Aria challenges me.

I think about it for a second. Take on a whole slaving gang? Not the sanest idea I ever heard of. Still I don't really need to take them all on, and from Aria's point of view I'm a problem and my sanity is questionable at best. And I really don't like slavers. It will be a whole lot of on the job training. Do I have a problem with Aria's attitude to me? Nope, come to think of it it's probably how I'd deal with a similar problem.

"No. I'll be happy killing slavers all day long, and solving 2 problems at once makes sense to me as well. Any idea how many men he has and where I can find him?" I guess the Queen of Omega likes my attitude because she nods then replies.

"Sure. A rough guess would be maybe 40 spread over the sub pens and auction markets between levels 23 and 27. Probably another 50 or so at their main facility on level 27. There could be anywhere up to 1000 slaves there at any time. I'll send you the locations of their sites. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, how long do I have, and what's my pay?"

Aria smirks again and laughs. "Yeah you've the right priorities for a merc Stern. Bring me Yeis's head and I'll pay you 60k, and give you preferential rates on your apartment, and we'll see about more regular work. Bring me my money and I'll pay an extra 140k. I've already told Yeis he's on my shit list and there will be consequences so just work as fast as you can, 2 weeks local time max. You can stay in the apartment while you sort this out. Understood?"

"Yeah, deal Aria. I'll deliver some wrath for you." I give her my own nasty grin. Hers is better I admit, but hey she has centuries of practice. Aria seems to approve but Pashya seems pissed.

"You're a cocky upstart bitch Human, you need to learn your place." My smouldering temper flares into life again. I give Aria a look that asks her permission. Pashya is mouthing off at me but I ignore her, as Aria gives me a long measuring look back before that nasty smirk surfaces again and she nods, turning away and signalling her guards to stand down. I crick my neck and check on Pashya's escort as Aria's agent turns to follow her boss with a superior sneer at me. The Batarian that was on shotgun has stood down, and is turning to head back to Afterlife's lower floor. The Turian however seems to have taken my words to him to heart because he's still focussed on me. Aria's watching, and I wait as she sits down.

With a surge of will my power flares and my shields surround me. With one hand my power yanks Pashya into the air, while with the other my biotics hurl the Turian off the Aria's private level. Travus sees it coming but has no time to react as he finds himself thrown against the wall at the foot of the stairs, knocking the unfortunate Batarian flying as well.

I beckon and Pashya's struggling form floats closer to me.

"You dare! I'll..." Pashya is bright blue with her anger, but I'm pissed so for the first time I let that anger show in my expression, feeling my biotics flare brightly around me.

"You'll what?" I sneer. "You think I need to learn my place Kloat? No I think you need to learn yours." With a mental flick I tighten the power holding her in place, forcing her body to arch backwards, arms spread behind her, legs and feet together, then roll her forward bringing her face to face with mine.

"Aria deserves my respect Kloat and she has it. No doubt. You? You're not her right hand, you're her secretary with delusions of grandeur. Come on Asari, show me what you've got, put me in my place please...but try me and fail? I will end you. What's it going to be?"

My biotics are crackling around her, and Aria's guards from downstairs come hammering up the stairs, those on the left hand stairs struggling to get over a prone Turian and Batarian first. Seeing Aria's guards stood down they lower their weapons to watch the scene while Aria herself watches intently completely at ease, signalling her men to stand down.

Pashya struggles to free herself, and I see her glow as she tries to draw on her biotics. I don't know how I do it, but I measure that biotic strength and know it is sadly lacking. I'm holding her in place with only a small drain on my energy flow. She stops struggling and tears stream down her face, only to be held in place by my energy as well. I release the hold on her head.

"Well?"

The beaten Asari looks away, tears dripping now, refusing to meet my gaze. My voice is slow and cold as I tell her.

"I didn't think so. Remember this Pashya, you do your job for Aria, and I will do mine, and we will be fine. You ever cross me, it will be the last thing you ever do, because I am a far nastier bitch than you could ever dream of being, consider this payback for your little surprise earlier. Now get out of my face."

I release the biotic field holding her and she swan dives to the floor, managing to land on her hands and knees with a thud. Refusing to look at me, Pashya glances at Aria and Omega's Queen dismisses her with an impatient flick of her hand. The stricken woman pulls herself up then flees down the stairs.

Aria looks down at me from her raised sofa. "Well that was entertaining. Go on, get out of here Stern, you've got a job to do."

"You're welcome Aria, I'll be back with your money, and Yeis's head."

I throw her a casual salute, retrieve my weapons from the rack then head down the stairs, stepping over the unconscious Batarian, and crouching down by a groggy Turian.

"Just stay there Travus. Pashya needed dressing down and that was the fastest way to do it. She isn't hurt, except her pride, so you don't need to do anything dumb. Sorry for throwing you, but it was the safest way for everyone. I'd get your pal here conscious then ask Aria if she wants you to do anything."

"Human, you're crazy." The Turian growls at me shaking head.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Got a bad temper as well. See you later Travus."

I leave the Turian to pick himself up, and leave Afterlife, confident that I've made an impression anyway, and wondering how to get at the Batarian slaver who owes Aria 2 million creds. Oh boy.

I take a cab back to the apartment, trying to work out a plan as the automated car skims along with the traffic. I'm gonna need some more equipment and some backup would be handy. With Aria's threats the slavers are going to have their guard up. Well they should have but so far those I ran into didn't seem that smart. I'm trying to decide the pros and cons of taking out their squads at the auction marts when the cab descends and lands outside my new home. I get out and stand by the doors. An overhead security cam focusses on me, and seconds later my omnitool gives a beep as I get a message. It tells me I have 30 seconds to place my hand on the door's scanner plate, which has omnitool tech built in. I do so and after 10 seconds the plate turns green and the doors unlock. Another message arrives telling me that the block's security system has been updated with my biometrics and will unlock for me in future. The code lock on my flat has been disengaged for me, and I can set it to whatever I want from the flat's terminal.

I shrug and head on in, hearing the front doors lock again behind me. A minute later and I'm in my new home, checking out the rooms. I'm still pissed at Pashya for violating this place's sense of security before I even got settled in. I just have to trust Aria a little, I know she's not going to waste a resource she thinks she can use, and I really doubt Pashya has the bottle to 'arrange' anything for me without her boss's okay. Eventually I'm satisfied that I'm all alone, using my enhanced senses and omnitool in every way I can think of to search the space around me, but I come up blank. If I do have company they're very very good at staying hidden, especially considering I found a mop in the kitchen and randomly sweep all the space with it. Once I'm done I set the code lock and head for the bathroom, I need a shower to unwind, and then I need to find dinner, before I get rash.

A/N

A slightly shorter chapter this time. No cliff hanger I'm afraid but I wanted to get this out there. We're past 20k words and there's loads more to come. To any new readers, please drop me a line, let me know what you think or even just a thumbs up or down. To everyone who is following or has favourited me thanks very much, it makes me believe I'm writing something good enough to enjoy it. Long may it continue! Thanks everyone, don't be strangers!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Mass Effect...obviously...just my own original character.

A/N

GreenRena: Aria is not a boss I would want to be drunk at work for either! Enjoy chapter 5.

subsider34: I didn't think I had made Pashya's shift of attitude so abrupt. I was hoping she came across initially as professionally polite then have the attitude get worse. I'll reread chapter 3 and maybe I'll tweek it. Thanks for the feedback, constructive criticism is always welcome. Really pleased you enjoyed the chapter...dialogue is hard to do for me. I'm always trying to place it in context in my head, and I hate writing accents and bad speech habits so I find it hard. Chuffed you enjoyed the effort.

KhazintheDark: Yes Aria may find her bring me his head taken literally. Maybe. We'll see where the muse takes us. Going to Palaven and becoming 'sparkly'. Lol, I think Nat would die of vampire shame. Love the though of the story going that far though, that would be cool. Not to mention a lot of writing. Enjoy chapter 5.

Lieutenant Paladine: Welcome to the party! Thanks for the positive feedback, enjoy the story.

Ironjaw: Glad I got Aria right. She's such a great character, I think it's a shame she's not in more fics. Enjoy chapter 5.

Guest: I'm glad that's what you thought and not never write another word again. I don't write everyday but when I do it's usually 1000 to 2000 words. Real life has a horrible habit of getting in the way. Thanks again and enjoy the next bit.

Thanks to everyone reviewing and those who favorited me. I'm stoked that at 4 chapters and 22k words I have 33 followers and 20 favourite. Makes me feel good, so carry on and the more the merrier.

Blayze

Hungry, very hungry now, and I'm prowling the passages down on level 21. I've managed to hold out so far, getting a fair distance away from my apartment, and dropping down a few levels, but enough is enough. My temper is short and and some poor bastard is going to die soon in this shithole. After soothing my temper with a hot shower I'd pulled on the tight armoured bodysuit again. I wanted to be armoured in case this all went to crap. Jainethia old suit was too distinctive though so I'd pulled on a black hoody and combats. They disguise my shape but more importantly give me a chance of some stealth and blending in the shadows. It sure would be nice to have a tactical cloak like Travus but while I might get some better gear from Aria's contacts after I pass my 'test' right now I've got crap. So old fashioned camouflage will have to do. While I walked I kept the hoody up hiding my features letting me blend in with the foot traffic.

I've explored this district for hours now struggling to keep my temper but finally I've found an area that I hope will work for me. Omega is back on its night cycle now, and here most of the lighting units are broken and there's trash all around. In this local network of alleys and passages I've passed derelict industrial units and run down factories as well as dingy looking bars and several whorehouses. This is not a nice place, so I guess I'll fit right in with the locals. Up above the alleys and passages are a network of access and maintenance tubes, gangways, ladders and bridges, generally even more shrouded in darkness than down below. I made my way up to them and explored for a while getting my bearings while having my omnitool map this area in detail. Finally I settle down to wait impatiently. I'm crouched in the shadows up above an alley that connects to one of the lesser passages through the district. Only 60m around the corner are a rowdy bar and whorehouse,so I should have plenty of opportunity.

Getting down to the alley will be easy it's only about 7m, I'll jump. That's a high enough drop that a Human would expect to be seriously injured, but as I explored I've been discretely testing my capabilities. Expecting that I'll have to ambush my dinner I tried dropping from increasing heights. So far I've managed 10m like it was 2m so this spot is easy. Dragging dinner back up to the access gangways should be easy as well there's a convenient ladder just waiting to be used. Do I feel bad about murdering for my dinner? No. I've thought about it and really the best I've come up with is shit happens. I think of Humans and other species as food now and it just doesn't touch me. It worried me a little that I wasn't freaking out, but really when I'm honest I was more relieved that I seem to be adjusting to my new circumstances. Yeah I'm a real outstanding person aren't I? I reckon the godlike being that stuck me here screwed up by choosing me to help Shepherd. Don't get me wrong I intend to help but now I'm here I don't plan on going back to the grave without a real fight, so the body count is likely to be messy, when the hunters come for me, because I'm sure they will,sooner or later. As for my food? Well I decided that if possible I would try to feed off the scum and not the odd innocent that strayed into Omega. No promises mind, but I'll try.

I'm drawn from my thoughts as I spot movement at the end of the alley. There are 2...no, damn, a group of drunken louts stagger down the alley below me, several taking the time to relieve themselves in the shadows. They don't look like anything special, just workers drinking away their sorrows but I'm fighting to not drop amongst that group, a veritable banquet walking below me. The hunger is getting worse again, my senses heightening as the get closer to losing control. I can smell them. Sweat, sex, dirt, leather, blood and strong alcohol, overlaid with the happy drunken confusion and lust. The night is still young for them and they will never know how close they came to it ending right there. I can hear their pulses tripping away fast and strong as they stumble along. So loud, so tempting. I shake off the rising blood lust again, there are too many in the group, the next loner or couple will have to do. The group wanders aimlessly off and I curse quietly to myself.

It is another 40 minutes before my next chance arrives. An Asari in black and yellow medium armour walked rapidly around the corner, looking back over her shoulder as she does so. She's armed and has a pistol in her right hand. Her left arm hangs limply. She's wounded, I can smell her blood from here. She's in trouble and expecting more, but not from me, as soon as she rounds the corner she darts forward sprinting into the darkness towards me, hissing in pain and off balance from her wound. I hear shouts in the distance and the sounds of running feet. Below me the Asari skids to a halt, looking around frantically for a hiding spot, but I know there's nowhere down there, the doorways aren't deep enough to hide in although it is dark enough. The only real hiding spot is up here on the gangways and on cue the Asari spots the ladder and gives an ugly curse as she lunges towards it. The 7m climb will be an eternity for her but it's the only chance she has, and she rapidly holsters her weapon and jumps as high as she can to get a head start on the climb. Grabbing a rung overhead she pulls herself up and climbs with her legs until her right hand is back in front of her face. Bracing with her legs, I vaguely find myself admiring her determination to make the climb as she lunges upwards again grabbing with a death grip 3 rungs higher and pulling again to climb higher.

The running feet reach the alley and the noise increases as a Krogan and pair of Batarians round the corner. The Asari hasn't even reached halfway and doesn't even give the trio a glance as they spot her and yell in triumph at her precarious position. The Asari just swears again and launches herself higher. In her position I'd be shooting but she doesn't have that option, the ladder is on the left side of the alley and with her left arm disabled she can't even draw her weapon to aim at the Krogan and Batarians who have slowed their chase to a walk, confident that their quarry can't escape them. The 1st Batarian raises his weapon to shoot the Asari again, before the 2nd bellows at him.

"Just grab her fool, shoot the bitch again and you can't enjoy her before you kill her."

The Asari does react to that, she whimpers before launching upwards again, now about 5 metres up. The Krogan steps to the ladder which isn't designed for his massive 2.6m frame. The fleeing woman is comfortably out of his reach so instead he simply grabs his enormous Krogan shotgun and brutally smacks the butt against the ladder, as the Asari is midstep. She screams in pain as her foot slips off the rung, almost dislocating her good arm and smacking her wounded arm against the ladder. She hangs there limply for a second before trying to get her foot back on the ladder again. The Krogan laughs evilly and smacks the ladder again, and again. The Asari clings on desperately but her good hand slips and she drops 1m before thrusting her good arm between the ladder rungs with another moan of pain as she wrenches to a stop. The Krogan hits the ladder again, but with her legs braced and the rung under her arm the Asari is stable and isn't moving. She hurls a bitter curse at the Krogan who laughs again as the two Batarians move to the ladder.

"Come on Blue, we're gonna have some fun."

"Fuck off you bastard scum."

"You're hurting my feelings you Asari bitch, for that I'm gonna let my Krogan friend breed you before you die."

Up in the darkness above, my feelings churn between revulsion, and rage. I don't want to be involved but I can't let this happen without trying to stop it. I'm trying to work out what to do as the 2nd Batarian stows his weapon and starts to climb the ladder, eager to reach the Asari. She has her legs up under her, and I think she's getting ready to kick out at the would be rapist. Then I blink as I realise she has slipped her legs through the ladder rungs, hooking the ladder behind her knees. What the? In a move that makes my jaw drop the Asari reaches back with her good arm releasing the ladder and falling backwards as she grabs her pistol, swinging down to hang by her knees. The Batarian on the ladder is stunned to find the Asari upside down above him with her pistol in his face. With a sharp krak the pistol fires at point blank range the hypersonic shock of its mass accelerated projectile pulverising the Batarian face as his skull explodes backwards from the pistol round.

"Not so cocky now are you fucker?" The Asari grimaces in pain as she moves her aim and starts firing again.

I'm amazed, awestruck perhaps at the move, and I start moving as the Krogan and surviving Batarian react by raising their own weapons. I can't let the Asari die now, not after such a brave action. She's opened fire on the Krogan firing as fast as she can at the huge alien but even at close range her pistol as no chance of stopping him. The pistol rounds are tearing chunks from the Krogan's armour but doing him no real harm as he brings his shotgun up. With an angry yell I jump from the gangway aiming for the Krogan's head. I bring up my biotics as I fall, the darkness is lit up by their crackling electric glow. I'm too close to losing control now and using them only speeds that up but I don't see a choice. I hurl a throw at the Batarian hoping it will stun him enough as he flies backwards, his submachine gun discharging in angry burst of fire that spatters the alley walls, but I don't see him land as my focus is on the Krogan. I hit his face feet first with my heavy boots, unloading my shotgun at him as I bounce off and fall to the floor, the impact enough to knock the Krogan on his ass and his enormous shotgun off target as he fires. The discharge from my Katana is loud but the Krogan's weapon is like a cannon going off.

As I fall to the ground I hear more pistol shots overhead, the Asari is still firing after the Krogan fired so I guess he missed her. I just hope she doesn't shoot me in the chaos. I spring to my feet and I'm shocked to see the Krogan get up just as fast with a roar that echoes in the alley. His dirty brown armour has a big chunk torn out of his hump where my shot hit but otherwise he doesn't look hurt, just pissed off, as he continue to ignore the pistol fire from overhead in favour of me.

"Where the fuck you come from Human? Never mind, now I kill you!" The Krogan opens up me with his heavy shotgun, and my biotics flare brightly in front of me. A single shot and my shields took a noticeable hit. Damn, compared to this Katana it must do enormous damage. Shame it's pointed at me...and firing still. My shield flares again, and I worry about them now, I can really feel the drain on my energy for the first time. Diving to the side, the Krogan's next burst passes over me as my finally shield collapses under the heavy hit. I try and throw the shield back up but I feel weak somehow and overstretched. SHIT. Looking up, the Krogan's fires again but there's nothing but a click and beep as his shotgun's heat sink hits it limit.

The Krogan snarls in disgust and ejects the heatsink, sullenly glowing red hot as it hits the ground. As he reaches for another sink I open up with my shotgun, holding it steady as I keep the trigger down, aiming for its head. 4 shots hammer away at the big Krogan, making it throw up its arms to protect its vulnerable eyes. My fires mangle its arms, forcing it to drop the huge shotgun. My weapon bleeps at me as it overheats, and the Krogan lowers his arms with a rumbling growl. They're torn up but the blood is slowing as I watch him regenerating already. I go to eject my heat sink, but realise there is no time as the Krogan's growl rises to a roar as he smashes his still wounded hands together. Then it charges me. I hurl myself left to avoid its charge then roll to my feet as the alien smashes into the alley with loud thud. There is silence suddenly and I realise the fire from overhead has stopped as well, the Asari can't change her heatsink so she's out of the fight now.

The Krogan seems a little dazed but its still upright, the Batarian is still down, and I see the Krogan's big shotgun lying on the floor. Dropping my Katana I dart forwards, scooping up the brutal weapon and reaching for a spare heatsink. I slam it in and raise the shotgun in time to see the Krogan's already charging back at me. I get off a single shot blowing a dinner plate sized crater below its head and it howls in real pain before it hits me like a train. I feel the back of my skull crack as he smacks me into alley wall, massive clawed hands gouging my shoulders. I howl in agony, a little part of me noting the shotgun is between us pointing up, and my finger is somehow still in the trigger guard. I'm blinded with pain as I'm smashed backwards again feeling my skull break, and scrabble for the trigger, then there's an explosion in front of me as the trigger pulls. I'm covered in hot gore and my face feels burned as the clawed hands go loose, dropping me on the floor. I can't see, and I my body is shuddering with shock. I can't hear anything but I don't know if that's because it's quiet or I'm deaf.

Struggling with the pain I wipe the gore on my face, unconsciously doing what instinct demands for survival, licking the gore off my palm. A small thread of energy is absorbed, and I would have dived for the Krogan to feed but my senses tell me it's already dead and there's no more sustenance there. I can smell Prey now, a Batarian a small distance away but still unconscious, and another above me. There's another Prey, an Asari and I want it, they're so vital, but my body is broken, it's not reachable. Every movement is pain but blindly I stagger upright and follow the Batarian smell before with desperate urgency I release the need to feed, feeling my fangs emerge before I rip cloth away from its neck and sink them into its flesh reaching for the life giving flow. Puncturing the arteries there I suck, gasping with need and the blood flows, restoring my vitality, as by body begins to heal the massive damage to the back of my head. It hurts, feeling bone and flesh knitting, tissue healing up skin spreading over the wounds. The prey struggles in my arms but its feeble and I continue feeding, draining it rapidly. There's no satisfaction in this, just urgency as my hurts heal. Part of me knows I am running on instinct, deep reserves while my body struggles to heal the gravest wounds to my head. The blood flow is weakening and I increase the suction desperate to get all the nourishment I need. There's not enough, the flow stops and I release the body, trying to get a sense of the damage to my body. My skull is intact again but my brain is still healing and my reserves are gone now. The last thing I hear is a muttered curse and thump back down the alley before my traumatized body decides enough is enough and I blissfully lose consciousness.

Consciousness returns and reluctantly I pay attention to my senses again. My eyes are shut, but now I can see the light behind my eyelids. I can hear again, chatter a distance away that I can't make out, the slow whir of an air circulation unit overhead somewhere, an occasional bleep to my right that I realise is synchronized with my slow heart beat. I can smell antiseptic, bleach, traces of various chemicals, as well as the vaguely moist trace that I recognise from my encounter with the store trader Ecktar, a Salarian is nearby or was recently. I was in an alley, where the hell am I now? Who brought me here and why am I even waking up? I'd assumed I would be put down if someone found me beside the Batarian and that Krogan. Could that Asari have brought me here? How? She was wounded and wouldn't have been strong enough. Finally I decide it's time to check my location and open my eyes.

I don't recognise it, metal ceiling overhead, with the inset air unit I can hear. I'm lying on a bed, and I realise there are restraints on my arms, legs and across my torso below my breasts. I'm a prisoner? Not good. My first thought is to struggle and test the restraints but I don't, forcing myself to calm down. Better to tray and make a good calm impression. I guess whoever fond me is already concerned so better to try and not freak them out anymore Nat. Glancing around I can see stainless steel tables, with a terminal on them plus what looks like lab equipment that I can't identify. To my right is a stand with what looks like some kind of scan unit attached, with a mass of wire from it connected to sensors I feel on my temples, wrists and sternum. I've got a sheet over my body, but I still feel clothed at least. To my left is more equipment and the door of this small room, which is transparent with writing on the other side. Reading backwards is something I never had a problem with. It says Quarantine Zone. This room only has the one bed in it so I guess I'm in an isolation ward of some sort?

The door opens with a hiss and I watch as a Salarian walks in rapidly, consulting a datapad. He's dressed in the white exoskeleton and armour of a Salarian scientist. There's only one Salarian scientist I know of on Omega, assuming he's even here yet. Mordin Solus? He walks rapidly across to the computer terminal, checking on some results. Tests perhaps on me? Then still studying his data pad he walks across to my bed.

"Hmm, good you are awake. Was unsure if treatment would work."

"Treatment?" I ask after deciphering the Salarian's quick fire speech.

"Yes. Treatment based off Matia's statement of events and medical scans. Very unusual data. Wasn't sure of success. Gratifying." His big eyes blinked as he emphasized his words by nodding rapidly.

"Where am I?"

"Mordin Solus Health Clinic. Level 29. Bashtai Ward, Omega. My clinic."

"How did I get here?"

"Hmm, Matia called for help after attack in alleyway. Wounded and unable to help Human who intervened, rescued her. Her report was...uncertain? Troubling. Disturbing, but adamant that she would be dead without Human's assistance. Brought her and you here. Matia easy to heal. You not so much. Medical scan unique, never encountered before, experimental treatment needed for coma like state. Was successful, have many questions."

"Questions?" Oops that was a mistake. Mordin starts his interrogation at lightning pace.

"What are you?" Ouch no need to be blunt Mordin. Fortunately he seems perfectly happy to try and answer his own question. "Matia stated Human assisted her. Visual description accurate. Medical scan conclusive however. Not Human. Matia stated Human drank Batarian blood. Assumed she was hysterical, but omniscan at scene confirmed this. Batarian attacker died of blood loss from throat wound. Matia described extreme skull fracture healing as Batarian drained, followed by Human collapsing into near comatose state. Considered eliminating in alleyway but Matia insisted on assistance. Life for life. Asari are sentimental, but admit would have been saddened to lose her. Agreed to treat. Not certain right decision. Externally Human appearance, hmmm very attractive by Human standards, will provoke high hormonal sexual response from Human males...also some females. Supposition...appearance even whole body designed as lure, also camouflage. Species evidently predatory ambush hunter. Evidence... retractable elongated canines for feeding, omniscan shows heightened senses, very fast reaction times, increased skeletal and muscular strength, extreme regeneration capabilities, vestigial digestion tract would suggest can eat Human food but system inefficiency suggests only camouflage, not sufficient to sustain viability. DNA scan superficially similar but significant differences from Human norms, confirms different species. Possibly distant sub species. Again must ask...What are you?"

Wow. Mordin Solus in full flow is an experience. Preferably not from the receiving end but never mind. I decided to try and fend him off for now.

"If I was in a coma, how did you heal me?" Mordin waved my question away as he replied.

"Treatment based on evidence. Obvious that Humans are primary food source, bodily adaptations confirm this. Feeding off Batarian suggested successful experimentation already completed...or possibly just instinct in survival situation. Either way was successful. Standard treatment for comatose subject was not successful, stimulants had no effect. Opted to experiment based off Matia's evidence. Experimental drip feed of blood types attempted. Most illuminating. Human blood types ingested healing began spontaneously. Also tried Asari, Batarian, Krogan, Turian and Quarian. Fascinating results. Clarification all blood from donated reserves. Asari, Batarian and Krogan bloods all instigated healing process. Turian and Quarian bloods not suitable, condition weakened rapidly until replaced with compatible type. Asari and Krogan both promoted substantially more healing for a given volume of blood. Based off evidence and local shortage of Human blood type instituted oral feeding of Asari blood. Healing process began immediately and rapidly. 3 hours and 21 minutes from feeding beginning to healing complete. Scans show all wounds completely healed, even micro fractures in skull healed. Avoiding my question, what are you?"

I sigh, for all Mordin is like a chipmunk on crack or coffee, he's a tenacious little shit. I decide there's no point in not answering him. He already knows more about me than I do after his scans.

"There's a name for what I am...or close to it anyway. Vampire."

"Vampire? Hmm unfamiliar with term will investigate."

The Salarian stepped off to one side and I watched as he worked rapidly on the data tablet, eyes flicking rapidly side to side as he read at speed.

"Hmm local extranet unclear, term undefined."

"You need to examine Human mythology and legend Dr Solus."

"Mythology? Existence is fact, mythology irrelevant." Mordin interrupts sounding almost indignant.

"You won't find any credible factual accounts of vampires Doc. Try Human fiction, 20th century to contemporary. Vampire."

There was silence for a while, broken occasionally by small incredulous exclamations from the scientist. Finally after nearly half an hour Mordin starts talking to himself.

"Human writing baffling. Understand fiction but using same mythology for both horror genre plus romance and titillation? Don't understand. Vampire characterised as undead, susceptible to exposure to sunlight as well as acts of faith, holy water, fire, decapitation, or wooden stakes through heart? Fire, decapitation, stake through heart make sense as means of death? Death? Supposed to be undead. Perhaps means method of permanent disablement? How is this...erotic? Vampires described as exceptionally fast, strong, rapid healing, numerous disputed abilities, requires blood to sustain itself. Why is this attractive to Humans?"

That last question is actually directed at me as Mordin returns to my bedside. The Salarian does look honestly baffled, but I can't say I'm surprised, the poor guy has just had a crash exposure to Humanity's weird taste in dark fantasy, horror and erotica.

"Honestly Mordin, I'm not sure I can answer you. Human fiction has always have had a thing for danger, and anti heroes. So far as I know no one has ever standardized what a vampire is, but every so often someone reinvents the genre to appeal to that generation."

"Humanity is...bizarre."

"Oh believe me, you have no idea Doc."

"Description as vampire partly accurate at least, but definitely not undead. Heart rate extremely low, 2 to 3 beats per minute. Lungs functional so require oxygen although in lower quantity than Humans. Respiration, cell division, feeding, yes definitely alive. Blood as food source? Have theories but no answers yet. Investigating. Challenging. Possibly associated with unidentified organs in torso. Have detected hyper adrenalin type hormones. Fascinating many possible applications...Most puzzling at moment is lower thermal signature, possible temperature regulation issue? No no no would have had difficulty functioning and no evidence of sweating, no sweat glands, although do emit pheromones. Hmm must investigate further. Will classify as Human subspecies for now, possibly due to genetic mutation? Surprising not detected earlier, obviously full adult, yet no records, and no mention of condition anywhere. Question...Where are you from vampire?"

"Earth." That answer seemed safe enough anyway, but Mordin jumped on it.

"Earth? Unlikely. Very intense surveillance society. Thermal scanners in regular use, nocturnal activities would be very detectable and diurnal theoretically problematic due to sunlight. Hmm must test sunlight...ultraviolet radiation? What frequency? Limited to solar emission spectrum? Earth not a logical answer yet to have survived to adulthood in this condition must have answered question before...therefore lying not logical...Earth correct? How did you get here?"

There was a pause in the rapid fire monologue and when I caught up Mordin was waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know, I woke up on Omega a few days ago. The last thing I remember before that was a large explosion in London, England. Earth.

Mordin blinked. Once, twice, then he burst into activity on his datapad, muttering to himself. I thought about interrupting him to ask about the restraints but decided to wait. I might learn something else at this rate.

"Recent explosions in London England. Verifiable datum, variables...size of explosion, date...hmm last 6 months likely more than sufficient. Location?"

Watching in amusement I answered. "Chelsea, London."

"Hmm no large explosions or fires reported. Removing size variable. Minor gas explosions no casualties. No match. Date of explosion?"

Uh oh. Here comes trouble. Oh well here goes nothing.

"Earth date14th November 2014."

"14th November 20..14...," Mordin repeated as he entered the data slowing as his mind caught up. "2014?"

"Yes." I replied flatly. Mordin looked at me for 5 long seconds, an eternity for the hyperactive Salarian, then checked his datapad.

"14th November 2014...3:14pm, massive explosion in Chelsea, London, England. Centred on High Technology Industrial Estate, main lab of AcTek. Determined as largest industrial accident in 21st century in England. Cause unknown. Casualties estimated only due to lack of records. 4712 confirmed killed, approximately 1800 missing never located. 3547 recorded injured."

"I knew the explosion was big but so many dead..."

Mordin was sat on a chair at the terminal watching me as he worked the datapad.

"Accident? Sabotage? No way to know? Subject retrieved for experimentation? Stasis? Cryogenics?

Stasis not possible now, unlikely developed in secret then technology lost...Cryogenics feasible but 35 years recorded maximum length...no known Human usage until...Mars Mission 2045...would leave cellular scarring, omniscan would easily locate...not viable possibility...temporal accident...time travel? Explosion cause unknown...local space time rift? Stargioy's Balance."

"Huh?"

"Stargioy's Balance...Humans have similar rule...called Occam's Razor."

"Occam's Razor?"

"Yes is a principle of parsimony, economy, or succinctness used in logic and problem-solving. States among competing hypotheses, hypothesis with fewest assumptions should be selected."

"Oh."

"Put generally simplest answer is usually right."

"Oh yeah, well that makes sense."

"Yes."

Damn this conversation is bizarre.

"So you believe me?"

"Tentatively accepting statement. Will continue investigation but evidence supports theory best. Time travel...was not expecting that. Welcome to 22nd century!" Mordin grins at me.

A/N

This chapter grew and mutated and ended completely different to what I first though would happen. I had fun writing it though. Hope you enjoy reading it. Did I do Mordin justice? Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hi all and welcome to the next chapter of A New Life With A Bite, first a word from our sponsor...aw crap don't got a sponsor, sigh.. Never mind, sorry it's been a little while but I hit a small patch of block, took me a few days to get the muse flowing again. As you may have noticed I rewrote the summary. Is it better or worse? To be honest the more I look at it the less I like it so it may get redone again.

Subsider34: I think Mordin is one of ME's best characters and I'm glad you approve. There's plenty to come, and don't worry I'm not killing off Mordin.

KhazintheDark: Thank for sticking with me. I loved bringing Mordin in because he give me so many possibilities.

Ironjaw: Glad you liked the chapter. I wonder what Shepherd reaction to a vampire would be? Which would be more fun to write paragon or renegade shep meeting Nat? Gonna think about that but it will be a while.

GreenRena: I'm trying to picture Aria's reaction to Nat biting someone in front of her. I think she'd be like, "That's far enough, you're spilling blood on my floor." while smirking and lifting an eyebrow. She wouldn't even get off her sofa.

Unity9: Getting archangel after her would be a mistake for Nat. I mean she's tough and fast, but that sniper rifle of his? Not gonna be healthy. I honestly hadn't considered the Garrus angle yet. I'll have a think and you never know what might happen. Thanks for the idea and the review, please keep them coming.

Brodur: Lots more dialogue in this chapter so I hope you approve. I'm glad you like the story so far, I hope it's a little bit different. Please give me more reviews and let me know what you think as it develops.

Pyrovortex: You're very right about Nat's biotics at the moment. She's all power and no finesse, but this chapter see the start of improving that. Hope you approve and thanks for taking the time to let me know what you thought. I always appreciate constructive criticism.

ElDani: I'm pleased you liked my Mordin, stand by for more and thanks for letting me know.

LoneWolfBlade: Thanks and I'll keep writing. Cheers for the review.

Kevin: I figured Mordin would go with the simplest explanation in the absence of evidence to the contrary, at least tentatively, and then he would start trying to test the theory to detruction. I think Nat can expect more tests in the future. Thanks for giving me your thoughts.

I'm really chuffed at the increasing number of reviews as well as people favouriting and following. Thank you everyone. I confess after I post a new chapter I am constantly checking to see how many view and reviews have happened. It's a real buzz for me and keeps my enthusiasm for writing high. I guess that makes me a review whore...so be it, I don't care, I'll take my addiction and keep writing. Thanks again. Enjoy the next bit.

Mordin has come back in the isolation ward, and I'm bored, and worse still restrained. The Salarian seems more curious than freaked out by my 'condition' but he still hasn't released me. He asks if I'm hungry still, I agree and am pleasantly surprised when he hooks up a container of purple blood to a drinking tube. I recognise the taste, Asari and don't hesitate to drink it down, feeling the energy flowing into me topping up my reserves. How much did he feed me while I was unconscious? I feel satisfied now, and this last meal is just a bonus. I'm not gonna turn it down, it tastes damn good and more energy is better, although having Mordin studying me intensely makes me feel a little weird.

"What you watching?"

"Understand retractable fangs for feeding but not using them now. Conscious or unconscious decision?"

"Huh...unconscious."

"Amazing adaptation for preying on Humans. Camouflaged to strike from concealment. Understandable that Humans fear your kind."

"As far as I know I'm not a kind Doc, I'm probably unique."

"Unique? Hmm possible yes, not likely though, Human tales of vampirism very prolific, where there's one there more, stories based on fact perhaps."

I look at the Salarian in disbelief.

"Hello? I woke up like this? I wasn't a vampire before."

"Yes? Statistically almost impossible that you are unique. If it happened once it happened again. May come across more like yourself now you are active, now know what to look for, plus if others nearby would probably take notice of feeding. Hidden society...would self regulate. Theory only but interesting...more likely than unique being."

"Ok, well I haven't come across another so far. Would be easier to find one if I wasn't restrained."

Mordin looks up from his datapad at my comment.

"Restraints deemed necessary from behaviour in alley. Fully healed, confident that no longer out of control. No testing of restraints so far, impressive self control. Will release soon. Have questions first."

"Uhhuh. A captive audience eh?"

"Of course. Fascinating research opportunity. Stupid to waste it."

I sigh, Mordin is being typically Mordin, intellectually ruthless. Still if he was gonna kill me he could have done it already, and I am totally satiated for the first time since I woke on this shithole, I can afford to play nice...for now.

"Ok Mordin, what did you want to know?"

"Many things but Serah confirmed biotics used, throw and strong barrier at least. Scan showed no amp fitted, organ at base of skull similar to eezo node, possibly source, needs more investigation. Biotic before becoming vampire?"

"Umm, no I woke up as a vampire and with biotics."

"No training?"

"Umm no, it just seemed kind of well obvious."

I wasn't expecting biotics to stump the Salarian but telling him this seemed to blow his mind. He stood stock still, blinking for almost 10 seconds before hurrying out of the lab. Where the hell did he go? A minute or so later he is back, but with company. The Asari in black and yellow armour from the alley is with him. She looks at me as Mordin finishes his conversation with her, then she waves him away and the scientist leaves the lab again before she approaches my bed.

"Hi, I'm Serah, it's good to see you awake. Thanks for saving my ass in the alley."

I flush as I get a chance to see her up close for the first time. Hot as hell like all Asari with flawless skin that is an azure colour. She's taller than most of her species, possibly a little taller than me even, and moves with the grace of a dancer, even in the armor that disguises her figure. Damn, I was gonna kill this? Gods what a waste that would have been. I shake myself from my thoughts realising I haven't replied.

"Umm hi, you're welcome I guess Serah. My name's Natalia, Nat to my friends."

"Well after seeing what you did in the alley I hope I can call you Nat." She grins at me, a mixture of friendly amusement and mischief that has me flushing again. I suddenly feel very embarrassed at the weird situation.

"Uh, yeah I guess I'd like that." I pause to try and work out what or how to continue the talk,and Serah smoothly fills the gap.

"So, is it okay if I ask a question?"

"Yes." Dreading this now.

"Was I gonna be on your dinner menu as well?" How can she ask me a question like that and not be raging? She looks calm, almost serene. Her calmness just makes me feel worse as I sigh and decide to answer truthfully. It's not like I could be in a worse situation really is it? Well other than her actively trying to kill me and for some reason that doesn't look likely.

"Honestly...if you'd been all alone...yeah I guess you would have been." I'm not looking at her. Feeling what?...shame? I dunno but this is the first time my new diet has fazed me.

"So why did you step in and help me with those bastards?"

"You were wounded, started climbing the ladder right below me. I could smell the blood, was on the edge of losing control from the hunger. You ignored their taunts just concentrated on getting away. I admired your determination to get up the ladder with one arm, then when you dropped to hang by your knees and opened fire...something clicked and I was involved. Your courage deserved to carry on. I guess you know the rest." I'm looking at her now and wondering why she's smiling. Serah recounts the alley from her perspective.

"I'd decided I was going to die fighting, force them to kill me rather than let them take me alive. I'm hanging there, firing at Okartog knowing it will just piss him off, wondering how long before the other Batarian blows me away when the alley lights up and this glowing figure falls past me to kick that Krogan fuckhead in the face. I had no idea who you were or why you were helping but I kept firing managing to miss you. You knocked Okartog on his ass and he was pissed! The Batarian you threw was out cold after he hit the wall, and then Okartog up and firing at you. Your shields! How did you learn to make them so strong? I know a few commandos whose are tough but I never saw anything like that. He charges you and hits the wall! I wanted to laugh but I figured I was still dead because without shields I was sure Okartog would kill you. Your fire did nothing to him and I heard your skull break when he rammed you into the wall, then there's this bang and the top of his head and hump blow off. I was getting weak from blood loss and you're down, then you crawled to the Batarian...and...and I almost freaked when I saw you feed on him. Then you fell unconscious and I managed to get down the ladder, commed Mordin and got him to bring us here. He was going to kill you before I told him you saved my life...the Batarian you fed on...I had Mordin incinerate the body so there's no evidence."

"Why?"

"You saved me, and almost died doing it. Mordin said you call yourself a vampire Nat?"

"Yeah, it's a Human word. I'm a monster out of myth and legend now." I can't help the bitter note in my voice, although it was my own choice that got me here, huh some choice.

"The doc said you weren't a vampire before?"

"No I wasn't."

"If you had been just Human could you have saved me? Would you have tried?"

I pause as I think about the answer, I know I can be a cold bitch at times but I do try and be decent. I realise that actually I would have tried to help her, I wouldn't have walked away from an assault, rape and murder.

"I would have tried Serah, but I think we would both have died."

"Or worse." She points out.

I shudder at the the thought and she leans across the bed and kisses me lightly on the forehead leaving me gaping in surprise.

"What?"

"That was for being a good person Nat. You're not a monster, it doesn't matter if you need blood, you have a good soul. Now we know blood packs can feed you Doc Solus can help you and I will if he won't."

"You will?" I ask her, bemused trying to work out what she means.

"Yes." Serah nods emphatically. "Humans may have lots of old scary myths but this is the 2184. Technology is a wonderful thing Nat. Mordin told me your fangs are like old hypodermic syringes that most species used to use. So we use blood packs if possible and if the worst comes to the worst then you feed off me. Take what you need and just patch me up with Medigel, the wound will be so small it will heal in minutes and the boost the stuff gives the body will generate new blood in hours. So don't worry about being a vampire, it's not a problem." Serah blithely waves away my fear, and newly felt shame.

I'm staring at her speechless, this beautiful and I realise young Asari who is offering to be my dinner if I need it. Is she just pragmatic? Blind to the danger I pose? It doesn't seem like her kindness balances right with my actions, why is she determined to help me?

"Umm Serah I'm really pleased that you don't hold my nature against me but don't you think offering to let me feed off you is a little extreme?" She looks at me for a long moment before laughing at my evident shock.

"Hah you're face is a picture. I'll bet you're wondering what kind of little Asari deviant you've come across." She chuckles as I start to protest that I said nothing about deviants, but she shushes me. "Stop worrying Nat and I'll explain, but first I'll take those restraints off as long as you promise me you're not gonna do anything stupid like running off." This girl has the conversation bouncing all over and I feel like a kid getting told off. I sheepishly promise to behave and 3 minutes later I'm sitting up on the bed thoroughly bemused at this strange turn of events and Serah has pulled a chair up wrong way around and is sitting with her elbows resting on the back.

"The Asari are an old race Nat, and we have our own myths and legends, some of which come to life. How we deal with them...well it's not good. I'm 146 years old and by our standards that means I am a child, barely out of schooling. My full name is Serah 'Kyrlatis and my First Mother is Matriarch Laetatia 'Kyrlatis. It's an old family and has some prestige on Thessia although not much real power these days, and she is an ambitious priestess. I have...2 sisters by mother's first life mate Cormut who was Turian. They are both in their 400s now well into their Matron stage. I never really knew them, just occasional visits. Cormut died almost 300 years ago now, and I'm told mother grieved for many years, had lovers but no more life mates until she met my Second Mother Alanis 'Camistaie. Their relationship caused controversy because Alanis is Asari also. It was decades before they decided to have me but they did, and I generally don't talk about my family with Asari because I am Pureblood. Many Asari consider me 2nd class Nat. I had a tough time as a youngster because of it. When I was 24 my Mothers decided to have another child inspite of knowing how hard my life was. They called her Skyliath and she was my best friend. We did everything together as we grew up 2 purebloods against everyone else. Eventually studying meant I was away on Ilium when Skyliath commed me to tell me of her growing relationship with her friend a Turian scientist called Jontith. He had a sense of humour she adored, was devilishly clever and worshipped the ground she walked on, and cared nothing about her birth. She told me they were going to weekend at our family villa in the Paradise Hills, and Jontith was going to be her first."

"Her first...lover?" I ask, wondering why Serah looked so sad, an itch at the back of my mind as something struggled to be remembered.

"Yes Nat, for Asari there is physical love, but without the melding of minds and spirits there is no true loving. Jontith was to be her first meld. I wished her a wonderful weekend and made her promise to tell me everything. 3 days later she commed me, crying, desperate, scared, telling me they were coming, she had no time, that she loved me and always would. The comm was still on as they arrived. I saw the door blow in and a team of commandos burst in. Skyliath fought them, and she was quite strong but still only a child at 120 and they overpowered and restrained her with ease.

Then...," Serah was trembling with emotion.

"Serah don't tell me this if it is so painful. I'm sorry to have brought this up.." She gives me a small grim smile and waves an acknowledgement.

"No Nat you need to understand, and it is best to just tell you. Once Skyliath was restrained I saw my First Mother enter the apartment accompanied by a trio of ranking priestesses. The trio told Skyliath she had been declared an abomination under order of the temple. That as Ardat Yakshi she was forbidden ever to meld again and would be taken to a distant monastery colony to live out her days in isolation and seclusion. Or she could expiate her mother's shame now and be released from life. Skyliath was pleading with them, asking them to tell her what had happened to her, what had happened at the villa to Jontith. The senior priestess demanded Skyliath answer with her choice and my sister looked at Laetatia. I saw her ask "Mother?". The bitch slapped her knocking her to the floor and declared she was disavowed as 'Kyrlatis, that she would expiate her shame herself. Then...then she drew her ceremonial blade and slit Skyliath's throat. She stood and watched my sister bleed to death, with hatred on her face and said nothing. No one even gave my sister the death rites and I saw it all. Once Skyliath was dead Laetatia declared herself shame free, and left with the other priestesses, ordering the commandos to remove the body and incinerate it, and clear up the evidence. I watched it all and they never knew."

Serah had burst into tears now and instinctively I swung myself off the bed and hugged her, offering what solace I could while I tried to get my head around her awful news. Ardat Yakshi? That had been what Samara's children had been in the game. Poor Serah. Her own mother killed her sister? It was monstrous and I realised why her comment about my having a good soul had been so heartfelt.

Serah dried her eyes and took a deep breath, and I realised she hadn't finished the tale yet.

"I was numb, couldn't believe what I had seen. Hours later Alanis called me, crying, hysterical, telling me she had just been told there had been a terrible accident, an explosion and fire at the villa had killed Skyliath and her friend, their bodies almost completely incinerated the fire was so hot. First Mother was on the comm as well, seemingly comforting Alanis, she even had tears on her cheeks and sniffled, pretending to be strong for Alanis who was breaking down completely. Alanis wanted me to leave my studies to come home and be with the family. I couldn't face her and the bitch in person. I think Alanis genuinely didn't know but I knew and I tried to refuse, saying it was too far, that the trip would take too long and that I could remember Skyliath at the Grand Temple on Ilium. Alanis was upset, devastated but I stood firm as she argued with me until the bitch ordered me home saying she would send family commandos to collect me if I refused."

"What did you say?" I ask in horrified fascination.

"That I would never return because someone needed to remember First Mother's shame. She knew straight away that I knew, and Alanis was looking at her confused, asking what I was talking about. That same hatred was on her face when I told her the comm had been on the whole time. Alanis is concerned now, she knows something isn't right, and she asks me what I'm talking about. First Mother reaches for the comm control but Alanis manages to shove her away knocking the bitch to the ground. I told Alanis I was sorry, that I loved her but I couldn't come home because the bitch killed my sister. The bitch is there wrestling for the comm control, yelling at me about being a disobedient whelp, that she would be obeyed, and I'm yelling back at her telling her to tell Alanis the truth about Skyliath who was pronounced Ardat Yakshi. Tell her how she killed her daughter with her priestess blade. T bitch freaked, yelling about how that abomination was no daughter of hers, that she was not to blame and had no shame. Alanis was looking at her in utterly bewildered horror, like she was seeing the bitch for the first time. I don't know what my Second Mother thought or did after. She looked at me, crying, and I know she lost everything at that moment. Then...then she told me to run, and fled from the room with the bitch still yelling. I turned the comm off."

"Run?" I'm confused, why should Serah run?

"It was late on Ilium and I got very drunk in my apartment waiting for the dawn. When we were on holiday at the villa, Sky and I would often watch the dawn together. It was our favourite time of day. In the morning I left for my regular exercise a 5km run. I was about a block away from home when I heard an explosion up ahead. I stopped and saw the smoke and flames were coming from my block. Then I realised they were actually coming from my apartment...it was totally destroyed...and the flats around and above were really badly damaged. I took my Second Mother's advice and ran."

"What? Why would she do that to you?" I admit I was shocked, this poor girl's own mom tried to kill her?

"Huh, I guess she was just colder than I thought you know? I mean she was always distant, Alanis was much more affectionate than her, but I never expected anything like what happened to poor Skyliath."

"But,what happened? Did you run to the cops? How did you end up on Omega?" I've lots of questions now, as I'm still trying to comfort Serah. The Asari gave a teary snort of disgust and looked up at me.

"Cops? No, the bitch didn't just blow up almost everything I owned she destroyed my life. When I started running all I had on me was my gym gear and omnitool. I headed for a less savoury market district near the docks to hide while I worked out what to do. Within an hour the news services were reporting the deaths of 13 people in the block and labelling me as a terrorist wanted for the explosion. That's when I knew I was really screwed and needed a way off world as fast as possible.

Asari politics is rough not that I expected to be involved, but I was taught as a child that it was important to always have resources of your own that were secret. Taking that to heart saved me I think, I had a few thousand credits of my own hidden away, and I needed them, the bitch closed all the family credit lines to me, and my University disowned me a student as well. I managed to buy some armor, and a gun and headed for the Space Port. Getting passage to off Ilium was...nasty...but I managed it and I've been running ever since. That was over 2 years ago. I have an outstanding bounty on my head in Council space, and every so often some one manages to track me down. I escape and move on. Last time I ended up here on Omega, that was about 5 months ago."

"I...I don't know what to say...I thought I had a rough time."

Serah gives me a shaky chuckle. "Sorry about the emotional breakdown there... none of them actually managed to wound me before...I guess I'm still a bit freaked."

"You have every right to be fucking freaked! Even without my shit getting involved." I declare angrily. The Asari looks up with a smile at my indignation, and gives me a hug back.

"Thanks for caring, and for being just the way you are Nat, without it I'd be dead."

I shake my head at the irony of her comment, thinking that right now I'm actually glad I'm like this so I could help.

"So what are you going to do now Serah? If those were hunters then will there be more coming?"

"I don't know if there are more coming Nat and I don't honestly know what to do now. I tried to avoid Omega for as long as possible, but ended up here anyway. It's strange the skills you pick up when your running for your life, I've done various things in the last 2 years, mostly unpleasant but here I got lucky and met Dr Solus. My studies had been in medicine so I was able to convince the Doctor to give me a job as a nurse assistant. He's scary smart and I've learned more working with him so far than I learned in my studies, but I guess I'll need to leave, or his clinic could be in danger. I'm pretty certain he'll still help you with the blood packs though. Bastards I was just starting to feel settled again."

"What? No Serah, you shouldn't have to leave because your Mom's a psychotic bitch! Have you told Mordin your story? Maybe he can help you? Hell he's let me live because you wanted him to so he must like you."

"No of course I haven't told Doctor Solus my history! I hated lying to him but Goddess knows what he would do if he discovered I'm wanted as a terrorist! He might die of a heart attack or something, Salarians can be kind of jumpy."

"Yeah, but you're innocent Serah! It's your mother that's the nightmare not you."

There's a hiss from the end of the lab and Mordin trots in with his datapad, interrupting our chat. I almost face palm as he smirks, looking pleased with himself as he moves to the terminal before speaking, while we watch.

"Most unlikely would have heart attack, excellent physical condition."

"Huh?" Serah flushes dark blue in embarrassment. "You heard our conversation?"

"Always monitor isolation ward, pay more attention when new species involved. Interesting conversation, answered several questions."

"Questions." Serah repeats weakly, while I cover my mouth with my hand to hide a growing smirk.

"Personal history of employees not usually relevant but was curious Serah. Background given hurried and inconsistent. Still very young for Asari to be on Omega. Did background check before giving job. Terrorism allegations inconsistent with upbringing, educational achievements or stated aspirations of medicine. High grades at University...waste of talent and intellect as a nurse. Concluded allegations bogus. Didn't mention as private. Also kept under surveillance in case was wrong. Decided judgement was correct 4 weeks ago. Very promising student. Glad to see was right."

The Salarian grins widely at us both. Serah is open mouthed before her expression darkens with a scowl.

"You knew about Ilium? Spied on me? Hey my grades were confidential, how did you get them?What would you have done if I was a terrorist?" Serah's tone moves from surprised to outraged and indignant then sick curiousity as the questions tumble from her mouth. I stay silent, thinking Mordin is so like his game character it's untrue. Typically Mordin Solus he quick fire rattles off answers to her questions.

"Yes. Followed history back to events on Ilium. Resourceful use of limited assets. Admire determination. Surprising in one so young. Not spied on. Not following around. Visual and electronic surveillance in clinic, examination of conduct and attitudes. Very satisfied with work ethic, morals and ability. Have extensive contacts. Easy to get hold of educational track and records.

Superior student. Glad not terrorist, would have been sad to eliminate you. Wasn't always Doctor. Ex STG." Mordin finishes his statement with an emphatic nod. Serah's eyes are huge as she takes in his words, looking at the Salarian like he has grown two more heads and is breathing fire. Mordin chuckles at her reaction, then turns serious again.

"Not to worry Serah, valued and trusted as employee. Even more as student. Will help. No need to leave clinic." His expression turns dark. "Anyone hunting you here will regret it. Mechs not only security resource. Story answered background questions. Sympathize for your loss. Ardat Yakshi rare condition in Asari. Will investigate further, make discreet enquiries about family and political situation. Will let you know what I find." He throws a casual wave and leaves the lab leaving us alone again.

"What just happened?" Serah asks, bewildered.

"I think that was us discovering that Doctor Solus is more than he seems, as well as he values you highly enough Serah that he's willing to help deal with bounty hunters for you, and that you don't need to throw away this latest restart in your life. I think you might also get some more answers about what happened on Thessia. Do you know any more about what went on?"

"Not much Nat. I haven't spoken to either Alanis or the bitch since I started running. I have tried to contact Alanis but never succeeded, I don't know if she's all right or not and I don't care how the bitch is." Serah shakes her head sadly.

"Can I ask a question? You don't have to answer but I'm not sure about something." I ask hesitantly, Serah just got calmed down and I don't want to upset her. Serah glances at me and then nods.

"What does Ardat Yakshi mean?" Serah winces slightly gives a tired smile.

"Yeah I didn't explain that yet. Okay Ardat Yakshi suffer from a condition that is undetectable by medical scans. Apparently it only happens to Purebloods. I wasn't able to do much research on the run, but weirdly it was covered briefly in my medical studies. In a way Nat, Arday Yakshi are the Asari version of Human's vampires. A simple translation of the name means 'Soul Stealer', and that's exactly what they do. When a sufferer initiates a deep meld for the first time, like Skyliath's, during the meld they consume the essence of the other person."

"Their essence?"

"What makes them...them. The soul if you will. All memory, knowledge, feeling is utterly consumed by the Ardat Yakshi, leaing behind a dead husk with a brain totally devoid of any neural activity. A pristine body that is simply empty. You consume blood Nat for life essence, without it you will eventually die. Simple predator and prey. Ardat Yakshi eat food like any normal Asari to power their bodies. My studies said that once they have truly melded once and the disease is awakened then any melding after that inevitably consumes the soul, and the process is incredibly addictive. So they face a choice. Meld and consume souls or do not. Yet for Asari, life without melding is almost incomprehensible. It means no true relationship, no children, no real sexual activity. That is why sufferer's are banished to isolation in distant monastic colonies. Those who choose to continue melding are hunted down, as they are incredibly dangerous. In consuming the souls of their victims they retain the knowledge and skills and can use them. A single Ardat Yakshi by choosing victims carefully can with only a few souls become incredibly lethal. Imagine Nat a young Ardat Yakshi who melds with a Matriarch for example, she could gain hundreds of years of experience in combat, biotics, politics, seduction etc in one go. It might take a while to integrate that knowledge but it is there and usable, but without the morals gained by learning over those years."

"Wow. That's...actually really scary. I'm way tougher and faster than a normal Human, and I regenerate as well but to absorb information through feeding? How would you stop someone like that?"

"Exactly Nat, single Ardat Yakshi have been known to consume thousands of souls for the addictive high they feel. The most common end for them is that they are hunted down by teams of specialist commandos or by elite hunters called Justicars. Usually it's messy. To be honest compared to Ardat Yakshi I feel that Vampires are understandable and I have no problem with helping you."

"I guess I can understand that Serah, and thanks, it can't be easy talking about it."

Serah smiles at me. "It's okay Nat, you're my friend and now you understand why I can help you. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Mordin told me you have no biotic amp weren't biotic before and you haven't had any biotic training at all. Is that right?"

"Uhh sure, that sounds right."

"Wow, that's amazing Nat!" Serah expression and body language change totally as she looks at me in fascination.

"It is? Using them just seemed natural."

"No no, you don't understand. Asari are a biotic species and we all have some degree of biotic power but we are taught biotic techniques and control from a early childhood. Meditation, visualisation training, mental memnomics. All that and it still usually takes months or even years to learn to focus our nervous system enough to actually use biotics. How soon after changing did you use your biotics?"

I think back to the ambush by 4 doomed Batarians.

"Not sure exactly, less than an hour."

"Less than an hour? What happened?"

I realise once I start telling the story of what happened I may as well keep talking and recount events until the alley, so I ask Serah to go get Mordin to save explaining things twice. I'm not really bothered by what Mordin thinks of me, and I know Serah has my back so once they're both seated I give them a blunt summary of what's happened to me since I woke up. It takes me the best part of an hour by the time I finish. Serah has been commenting on the amount of trouble I have managed to find in such a short time, and now just shakes her head. Mordin is looking at me thoughtfully before speaking rapidly throwing out comments and ideas.

"Remarkable, adapting well to changed circumstances in very little time. Combat effective despite no formal training, biotic strength clearly considerable but related to consumption of blood. Biotics are manipulation of dark energy. Feeding restores ability to power biotics. Implies blood contains dark energy and that you feed on dark energy. Fascinating, never heard of anything similar, must investigate further, would like to run detailed scans if willing. Discuss later. Instinctive use of biotics with considerable power suggests training will make you even more effective. Asari methods possibly not suitable but worth consideration to develop biotic skills. Will need to track how use of biotics affects hunger. Suggest make use of alternatives when possible although lack of formal training suggests biotics still necessary for combat. Try using less powerful modes of biotics. Singularities known to be very draining for Asari. Warp less so. Throws and pulls lower usage. Biotic shielding draining in intense combat. Supplement with better armour and shields. Upgraded equipment also good idea as working for Aria T'Loak dangerous job. Wisest course of action? Not able to say..too many variables but Queen of Omega powerful ally. Dangerous enemy also. Not wise to take job and not complete, best to secure position with Aria rapidly."

I nod at the Salarian. He makes sense and I already know I don't have unlimited time to hit the slavers. Serah isn't convinced however and rounds on the scientist.

"You want her to take on the Slaving Cartel with no armour, a kick ass shotgun and biotics she doesn't know how to really use? That's crazy Mordin."

"Not crazy Serah, necessary. Admit like idea of fewer slavers on Omega, but never said anything about not making preparations. Stupid to rush in unprepared. Can help with some equipment and supplies of blood. Tactical cloak very desirable but expensive and hard to get hold of with local resources. Possible Aria might supply but only after Natalia proves effectiveness. Doesn't solve problem. Will check contacts for available equipment. Regret cannot supply equipment for free Natalia, short term credit only. Financial resources somewhat lacking without STG support...inconvenient."

Mordin stops talking for a moment and I take the chance to step in before Serah can.

"I understand Mordin and I know I'll owe you bigtime. I appreciate you're getting involved in my situation."

"Happy to help Natalia, not without ulterior motives...no chance of continued study if you get killed. Would be tragic loss of research material. Plus want Serah safe and happy. Your friendship understandable...saved her life, and psychological similarities with sister's situation. Potentially powerful ally for my student. Will need to go out and make enquiries. Serah, suggest you discuss Asari visualisation and memnomic techniques with Natalia. Improve biotic efficiency. Rest if necessary. Use blood stocks sparingly please. Will leave clinic secure and closed for time being. Mechs in guard mode and coded to us 3. Back later."

With that the hyperactive amphibian scuttled out of the isolation ward without a backward glance, leaving Serah and I to go back to biotic school.

A/N

Next chapter...new equipment courtesy of a certain Salarian...plus time to go hunting slavers. See you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks very much to those who have joined the followers and favourites list. I appreciate it and knowing you're waiting for more make s me want to right more.

GreenRena: Hope you like the chapter, it took longer than I expected to actually get to slaver hunting but first bit done. Unfortunately for the slavers there's plenty more to go. Aria is a cold sociopathic criminal boss who takes no shit form anyone. Sounds like a perfect match for Nat doesn't she? Dunno I guess we'll find out eventually. Mordin Rocks. I really enjoy writing his bits. See you next chapter.

Subsider34: Thanks for the advice on summaries...i wrote it again and I hope it's better. Really don't know how to shorten the idea in my head to a teny tiny summary to entice more readers. Did the 3rd attempt do better? I'm glad you liked Serahs' story, she has had a tough time and I'm pretty sure there will be lots more to come. No way am I killing off Mordin...jeez can you imagine how screwed Shepherd would be without him? Thanks for the awesome writer comment, I appreciate it.

Brodur: My bad on the re, hope you enjoy this chapter and chuffed with the EX for the last one. Thanks.

KhazintheDark: Yeah there's some filler but it can't all be constant action...can it? No comment. Dropping off a roof onto Batarian in full heavy armour and an omni axe? Yeah I'd crap myself. Definitely an interesting thought but possibly too close to Mary Sueness. Difficult to avoid with a vampire anyway so I'm gonna try and develop her skills and stuff slowly. I hope you like the progression. Krogan Vampires? Scary...shudder. Enjoy.

Everyone else: Where are you? Gotta admit I was a bit bummed at only 4 reviews or chapter 6. Yes I know it wasn't action, action, action but really? 4? Please, I get a real rush off reviews and a major boost so if you enjoy it, please let me know. Even if it's just a quick good story! I totally welcome all reviews and opinions and I'll do my best to reply. Thanks again for reading. Disappointed rant over. On with the story.

For the rest of Omega's 'daytime' Serah and I go over the basics of Asari meditation techniques, while we wait for Mordin's return. The clinic is closed and the Mechs are on guard so we are able to work with no distractions. I never did any meditation before, or anything really similar, and getting a handle on thinking about nothing was not easy but after some scolding off Serah I manage. Once I finally get the hang of it, I'm able to follow through with the visualisation exercises that Serah wants me to do surprisingly easily.

Picturing things in my mind has never been a problem for me but this is a real practical application of that skill. Serah tells me that Asari use mental techniques developed over thousands of years to release their biotics. First they visualise the biotic effect they want before mentally tying the visualised effect to a mental _mnemonic_. Then the learned mnemonic is tied to the discharge of their powers. This then allows the Asari to release their powers by simply running the mnemonic instead of having to focus and concentrate their biotic energy each time they want to discharge them. This technique allows the Asari to use their abilities with greater ease, less drain on their biotic resources and far greater reliability than other techniques. She tells me that in combat terms it means Asari can fire faster, for longer, with more punch and with fewer 'fizzles'. And the most important ability of all? Being able to visualize what you want to do. Asari Matriarchs are exceptional biotics not just because they have great amount of power, but because they have centuries of experience behind their visualisations, driving their biotics effects to perform with elegance and power most other biotics cannot hope to achieve.

We are discussing the different methods of visualisation when the sound of Mordin returning distracts us. Realising we've been working for almost 4 hours while the Salarian has been out we decide that's enough for now. We leave the isolation ward to see what Mordin as been up to.

The clinic looks more rough and ready than I remember it looking from the the game. The waiting area is a dozen or so mismatched chairs next to the reception desk. I follow Serah down the next corridor, and we find the Salarian in a lab off to the right. Opposite the lab is a ward room with 8 beds each with a selection of equipment around them, but no other patients at the moment. The beds look to be 2nd hand equipment, I guess Mordin wasn't kidding about resources being limited. I'll need to make sure I find a way to pay him back as soon as possible. The lab he's in is has piles of equipment in crates and packing boxes in various corners, and Mordin main workbench in a brightly lit area, and a surgical unit in the other corner. I wonder how long his clinic has been established, everything has a thrown together look at the moment.

Mordin sees us come in and he waves across to where he's standing with a small pile of hard cases, busy opening and sorting some equipment.

"Ah Serah, Nat, come in. Successful visit with contacts. Acquired some equipment for you Serah, also armour. Civilian gear not suitable."

I look at my jacket and I have to agree, it definitely came off worse from my encounter with a Krogan up close and personal.

"Okay, thanks. What did you get and do you think it will fit?"

"Fit no problem, have scan data." Mordin reaches across and passes an armoured case across to me.

I crack it open on the workbench, and see what he brought me. Mordin starts explaining.

"Jormangund Technology Hazard 4 Suit. Jormangund interesting Human company, very impressive usage technology in their. Previous owner was Asari merc. Unit modified with energized weave technology, and Shield Modulator unit. Armor tech not the heaviest but good against biotics and with upgraded kit shield system very advanced for light armour will outperform many medium suits. Was expensive but best I could find at short notice for biotic combatant."

"How expensive?" I ask worried. Mordin glances at me and cocks his head, blinking.

"Total was 23660 credits. Dent in resources but necessary. Not able to pay back if dead, not combat trained, relying on physical abilities to keep out of fire, therefore light armour for mobility. Light suits poor on physical protection therefore must optimize shields. Only other option was Kassa Fabrication Colussus 9 Light Suit. Much better physical protection but 38000 credits without mods. Shield Modulator 8000 credits alone. Too expensive and Hazard suit better all round."

"Wow Doc, that is...way more than I expected. I don't know what to say."

"Price high, stock of good quality light armour poor, most mercs prefer medium or heavy. Say? Say nothing, use in good health, pay me back in future. More to see."

Mordin turns and pulls across another case which he opens, and pulls out a piece of head gear.

"Hazard Suit Helmet, provides full body protection. Suit VI monitors external environment, also user health. Hard suit, rated for dangerous environments. VI also links to weapons for tracking ammo use. Faceplate cam polarize. Useful for concealing identity. Expect also of assistance if weakness to ultraviolet light confirmed." He passes the helmet across and I notice the paint scheme matches the armor already, an optical camouflage scheme of greys and as effective as a tactical cloak but just because cloaks are awesome doesn't mean the old fashioned tech doesn't work. I should blend into shadows very well, breaking up my body shape very effectively. Mordin pulls across a weapons case.

"Nat, assuming you intend to use shotgun recovered from dead Krogan?"

"Yeah, I guess. Heavy recoil but I can handle it okay." The Salarian snorts at me and passes across the weapon in question.

"M300 Claymore. Most Humans can't fire it. Recoil known to break bones. Also very heavy. Formidable Melee weapon. Okartog's personal weapon. Modified with hi performance distributor coils for mass accelerator, and improved Heat Dispersion System. Gives 3 shots per heatsink. Perfect for use with biotic pulls. Light Hazard Suit clip storage limited 8 spare heatsinks. Make sure to recover spare sinks if possible." I nod in agreement. Not the most profound statement I ever heard but it sure makes sense, and let's face it, while in the game there was plenty of time to scavenge off corpses, now I'm here I'll need to take every opportunity if I'm gonna take down the slavers. To be honest I'm glad as hell Mordin went out and got this armor for me, I wouldn't have had the first clue about what to choose, and I really can't fault his choice. I snapped my attention back to the Salarianas he passes across a heavy pistol.

"Armax Brawler 7. Good pistol, unmodified. Good damage, decent accuracy. 24 Shots per heatsink." The pistol unfolds at the press of a button. It looks servicable, and has a decent weight to it. I press the button again and it fold into its retracted form before I clamp it to my magnetic thigh plate.

"Combat knife and sheathe. 4 Incapacitance Grenades...Human Term...flashbangs? 4 Micro High C9 Programmable Detonators...link to omnitool...set to detonate on contact, proximity, or voice activation. Supply of medigel, armour equipped with medical system but suspect medigel may not work on vampire physiology. Suggest test to confirm. Medigel tubes can be used on casualties if necessary. Final suggestion. Hazard suit stores water for consumption, in rechargable pack mounted on rear armour section. Could load with blood packs instead of water. Provides blood for food, healing and recharging biotic energy instead of medigel and water. Agree?"

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea."

"Okay will provide with Asari blood packs to fill reservoir after you put suit on. Can change in isolation ward."

With a nod, I heft supply cases and head back to my ward, leaving Serah and Mordin talking. Once there I tip the cases out on the bed, then strip out of my ruined jacket and pants and the tight fitting bodysuit. What a relief. I find the Hazard suit's under lining and systematically pull it on. Designed to allow you to wear full armor for an extended period of time without discomfort, the undersuit regulates temperature and waste, and hooks into the main hard suit. Next I pull on the Hazard suit piece by piece, working from the feet up. Armoured boots and greaves, lower torso with knee and leg guards, arm guards and shoulder pauldrons, and lastly slip the main torso and back unit over my head. Once I have all the main pieces on, I slowly and methodically hook up the suits connections, sealing myself within the armor. It takes me a full 10 minutes to slowly and carefully connect everything the first time, but finally I have it on and adjusted. Lastly I pull on the helmet, it settles into the collar connectors and then with a hiss the environmental seal is completed. A second later the the helmet connection triggers the suit's VI to power on. A HUD appears on my visor with suit system readings as the VI boots up. It amuses me that as the VI starts it checks time and date as well as location, reminding me of a new PC startup before I died. I jumped slightly as a husky sounding female voice introduced itself as the suit VI, and began talking me through its systems and capabilities.

Half an hour later and I am grinning like a loon. I've run a program that subtly adjusted the suit, and it no feels like it fits like a second skin. I'm beginning to get to grips with the VI and its capabilities, Jormangund Tech definitely go in for smart kit, and the VI talked me through transferring my omnitool data across to the unit built into the suit, which has way more processing power. I've also successfully linked up to my weapons and stored the pistol on my thigh and the big Claymore on my back. All in all I feel bad ass and totally psyched. Hey I know there is probably much better hardware out there but for now this will do me just awesome. I leave the helmet on, with the visor open, sure it means I can still Omega's pervading stench, even in the clinic, but I think I prefer it like that. I've discovered that I'm adjusting to my enhanced sense of smell and actually don't like being cut off from the extra sensory cues it gives me. Once I am satisfied that I'm good to go I head back out and find Mordin and Serah talking. Serah sees me and beckons me across to a desk where she has 3 units of blood.

"Nat I've got the blood Mordin mentioned for your fluid pack. How's the suit? You look good in it, have you managed to find the access point for the fluid pack. I grin as I successfully point it out, (thanks VI) and we hook the first pack up. The VI freaks a little, throwing up a warning about non standard fluids, and asking if I'm sure. I ask it if the blood will cause its systems any problems and it confirms its filters and pump unit can cope quite adequately. Satisfied I tell it I am sure and it begins filling the fluid pack, suctioning the blood packs empty. The pack takes almost all of the 3 packs, and I quickly suck down the remnants, before turning to Mordin and Serah.

"I don't know how to thank you guys for your help, it means a huge amount to me."

Serah just grins at me, while Mordin smiles.

"Not problem. Stay alive Natalia. One thing you can do at the moment if willing."

"Sure, anything." I reply as Serah tries to shut Mordin up but he waves her off. Obviously this is what they've been talking about.

"Mordin!"

"Quiet Serah. Natalia, Aria provided you with secure apartment?"

"Yes, there's not much there at the moment, just a couple change of clothes and some weapons. Why?"

"Serah followed from her residence before being attacked by bounty hunters. Could use a secure residence until can confirm safe."

"I'm not helpless Mordin!" Serah protests indignantly.

"True. Not healed fully also. Resourceful yes, intelligent yes, capable of fending off another team of bounty hunters? Probably not. Not having Natalia's physical advantages. Almost died or worse already." Mordin chastises her, and Serah groans in frustration.

"It's not a problem for me Serah, I have a spare room, you're welcome to stay if you want to."

"I don't want to impose Nat, really I should be fine now the hunters are gone."

Mordin looks at her with a frown. "Don't want to lose new student Serah. Need you to move until sure hunters gone."

"I could just stay here in the clinic for a while."

"No. Obvious place for hunters to look. Tracked you to Omega, will have found workplace. Risk of clinic being compromised, danger to patients and you. Best to stay few days in secure location."

"Really Serah, it's fine, stay at mine for a while, the whole block has a biometric lock and I doubt many are willing to piss Aria off by causing trouble there."

"Are you sure Nat?"

"You're my friend Serah of course I'm sure." The young Asari still looks troubled then sighs and gives me a reluctant smile. I guess she really doesn't want to give up her independence. After what she's been through I'm not surprised.

"Okay, Nat thank you. I'm sorry about being so reluctant, I just tired of running..."

"It's fine Serah and I understand. I would be very angry if I was you, I'm surprised you're calm about all this."

She shrugs. "You killed them for me Nat, and I'm hoping that was all of them, at least for now."

"Right then, should we go past your place and pick up some clothes and stuff?"

"Well I have like a panic pack, you know the stuff I need if I need to run suddenly. That has everything in it that I need for now." Serah replied, and then pulled up a map of the ward to show me her apartment. Mordin looked at the map as well, then looked at us both, pointing at a spot on the map.

"Natalia, suggest I accompany Serah to her apartment, retrieve equipment. Any more hunters possibly don't know about you yet, best keep it that way. You head here, and keep watch as we arrive and depart. If you spot hunters then comm me and we can intercept them. Eliminate that group then hurry Serah to your apartment. Hopefully they lose track of her then."

I agree to Mordin's plan, and make sure I have both their comm codes. Just as I'm ready to leave Mordin starts hurriedly tapping at him omnitool. My VI asks me if I want to accept an incoming omnitool program. I accept and discover Mordin has sent me an incinerate attack.

"Should be useful Natalia, very effective attack, high damage and psychological effect as well, good for blocking areas and preventing pursuit, also ideal for removing evidence."

I thank him, and give Serah a quick hug, then leave Mordin's clinic. The VI informs me as soon as I leave the coverage provided by Mordin's mechs. I don't see anyone else around, and hurry off through the passages.

20 minutes walk through the ward was uneventful and I'm outside Serah's apartment block. It's a bit run down and the area isn't great but at least it has a camera system outside for some extra security. I comm Serah and let her know I've arrived and the area appears clear at the moment. She tells me they will leave the Clinic now and head over. Looking around the alley I'm in there's no real cover, but up above there are more of the maintenance passages that are all over Omega. I glance around and confirm it's all clear and then easily wall jump up to the gangway above. Up above the passage looking out over Serah's block I'm confident no one will see me here hidden in the deep shadows, and I've got a good view across to the apartment block and along passage in both directions, and I spend a few minutes watching before I realise I have a blind spot around the far corner of the block. I need to check that area out if I can, and quickly call up a local map on the suit's HUD, instead of having the orange glow of an omnitool giving away my location. Scrolling around the map I groan in frustration, the gangway I'm on isn't even on the map so getting a route is hit and miss. Thinking for a moment I decide heading to the right around the front of the block is my best bet if I can.

5 minutes later and I've negotiated the networks of gantries, maintenance tunnels and ladders to make my why 45 degrees around the front of Serah's block. According to the mapping software I'm in the middle of another factory block at the moment, so now I'm in the right area I just ignore the map software and have the VI shrink the display down. I comm Mordin and find out he and Serah are still about 10 minutes away. I reach the corner of a gantry a full 20m above the main passage Mordin and Serah will approach on, which I think will be too high to fall without injury. I do have a good view from here but I won't be able to help if the shit hits the fan, and this corner is as close to the block as this gantry goes. I spot another gantry running over the passage below me, and I move to drop down to it when down at ground level I spot the flare of a lighter in the dark shadows of the alley hidden in the blind spot. Shit. Ambush, surveillance or coincidence? I flick the suit's vision mode to infra red revealing a Human and a Turian, both armed and armoured. Not likely to be innocent on Omega but coincidence is still possible. Fortunately like most people they aren't looking up. Moving slowly I climb over the side rail and then down, hanging below the metal gantry, then drop to the gantry below, landing knees loose to absorb the shock. The synthetic tread of my boots reduces the sound to a dull rattle and thud and I freeze up in the dark, while I wait to see if they heard. They stir a little, looking around but don't seem concerned. Note to self, acquire some sound dampening tech for dropping from heights. I wait for a couple of minutes for them to settle again then slowly walk in a crouch across the passage below until I'm positioned roughly 15 straight above them.

"VI, can you detect any comms traffic from the targets below?"

"Encrytpted suit to suit comm traffic only at this time."

"Can you break it?"

"Analysing...decryption possible...estimated time to completion...42 hours, 17 minutes, 49 seconds. Do you wish to proceed?"

"Crap. No don't bother. Why so long?"

"Inadequate hacking software at this time." I sigh, something else to upgrade.

"Mordin, I have 2 guys in the alley on the south side of the block, armed and armoured but I can't confirm they are hostile. I'm in position above them and so far I'm undetected."

"Hmm, any comm traffic?" Mordin's rapid speech fires back at me immediately.

"Local traffic, encrypted and I can't break it."

"Oversight, electronic warfare suite...still not STG operation. Keep watch and listen for traffic. Outbound traffic upon arrival...assume hostile...let me know."

"Okay will do. Serah you ok?"

"I'm fine Nat. A little nervous but Mordin is great at keeping me distracted."

"Natalia, eta 4 minutes 20 seconds. Keep informed."

"Will do." I cut the comm channel and try to work out what to do next. Looking down below me there aren't any convenient ladders or ledges to use to drop down to. Plus I'm too close for them not to hear me land. I guess that means I need to land on one of them and then take down the other? I remember something the VI mentioned in its tutorial earlier.

"VI analyse targets."

"Active or passive mode? Note Active scan will be detected."

"Passive only."

"Visual Analysis...Target 1 Human. Hahne Kedar Medium armour Scorpion series 5. M3 Predator. M15 Vindicator. Target 2 Turian. Kassa Fabrication Medium Colossus Series 8. M9 Tempest. M15 Vindicator."

As it spoke the VI highlighted their armor and weapons, plus various weak points.

I quickly let Mordin know what I'm up against and my plan. He thinks for a second and replies.

"Plan workable. Turian armour system substantially more capable. Advise engage Turian first with surprise. Stun from above Use combat knife. Strike for primary arterial flow to brain through neck and torso connectors. Disabling and death within 40 seconds without immediate treatment. Or immediate death with successful strike through connector upwards below lower jaw flange to brain. Have VI highlight weak points. Could use other weapons but sound of weapon deploying very distinctive, lose advantage of surprise and height. Once Turian down target Human."

"Mordin!" Serah sounds shocked at the Salarian's rapid advice on execution. Mordin isn't fazed at all. He snorts.

"Serah. Already told ex STG. Enemies need to be dealt with quickly if engaged. Natalia not trained. Only logical to give benefit of experience."

"Thank you Mordin. What you said make sense. How far away are you?"

"Apartment ETA 1 minute 30 seconds. Visual range of your position...estimate 55 seconds."

"Okay I'm moving into position. VI tell me if you detect any additional comm traffic from the targets when Mordin and Serah are in visual range."

"Acknowledged." As I talk to the VI, I again carefully climb over the side of the gantry and underneath it, then adjust my position so I'm above and very slightly behind the Turian, before transferring my weight to my left hand, momentarily surprised at how easily I can hold my weight up. The VI tells me there are 15 seconds until Mordin and Serah are visible and I raise my boot up to slowly pull the molecule edge combat knife free with my right hand.

"Visual range in 3...2...1...friendlies in visual contact." The VI helpfully informs me as I see Mordin and Serah come into view. I ignore it as I concentrate on my targets below. There's a pause of some 10 seconds as my friends walk closer to the block, before the Human points at them, and the VI immediately reports a comm burst outbound from the Human. Crap Hostiles then. Oh Well.

"Hostiles confirmed." I tell Mordin and get a click of acknowledgement. The Human moves around slightly to keep watching but so far the Turian has still not changed position.

"Dropping in 5 secs." Time to go. Knees bent slightly, legs and feet together I release my left hand and drop.

Murphy's law is a fucker, and I'm sure I'll get screwed sooner or later, but now is not the time. The Turian crumples forward as my full armored weight impacts the back of his head with no warning. He could be dead already but I'm taking no chances. I fall forward riding his body to the ground, left hand snapping his head back, right hand slamming the combat knife as hard as I can up through the neck guard of his suit into his brain, following the VI's helpful marking in my HUD. He's definitively dead now, and I'm up and moving before the Human shmuck beside him has done more than start raising his weapon. My knife comes free of the Turian's head in a gout of gore, and I spin right, launching myself at his partner, leading with the blade. Enhanced musculature, and a molecular blade against a stunned bounty hunter. No contest. I jerk the blade free of his neck as the corpse relaxes, and drops heavily to the ground. I flick blood off the blade then sheathe the combat knife, pull my Claymore free and deploy it as I look around for additional targets. Nothing. I breathe out, a long sigh as I look at the bodies. The dead Turian makes me feel...not nothing, relieved that he went down so fast, the lesson is that surprise is a powerful weapon, then I glance at the Human corpse and feel momentarily pissed at missing out on an opportunity to feed. The unexpected thought shocks me to my core. Have I really become so predatory so fast? I suddenly feel nauseated, scared at how fast I am adapting to my new body. Taking another deep breath I shake off my sudden revulsion, there's no time for this. I comm Mordin.

"Targets down. Looks all clear."

"Understood. Entering apartment in 10 seconds." There's a pause and I hear Mordin and Serah talking quietly as the Salarian leaves the channel open, then the sounds of a door hissing open and the footfalls and noise of my 2 friends checking out Serah's apartment. It takes them 30 seconds before Mordin talks again.

"All clear. Serah gather belongings quickly. Reinforcements likely on the way."

"Okay Mordin, just give me a couple of minutes here."

"Quickly Serah. Natalia still all clear?"

"Clear." I reply as I scan the area from the alley. How long before more hunters arrive? Or did they just intend to follow Serah? I hate not knowing. I take the time to drag the bodies deeper into the alley's darkness then 'recover' the Turian's Vindicator AR and Tempest SMG. I stow the Tempest on my left thigh and then swap my Claymore for the Vindicator. My shotgun is mean but short ranged, and while I know I will need to practice like hell with the Vindicator it's a good weapon. I'd rather have it and not need it than the other way around.

After a long 3 or 4 minutes Mordin tells me they're leaving the apartment. I confirm it's still all clear outside and then start moving. The plan is simple, Mordin and Serah have my address and I've added Serah to the biometric access list. We have a route planned and I will go ahead and check for more bounty hunters. If I come across anyone obvious I'll deal with them. If anyone pounces on Mordin and Serah in transit, I'll double back and assist. About 200m from my place I'll wait and check for anyone following them. Assuming there's no problems Mordin will leave Serah at my block, the biometric locks will let her in courtesy of a comm I sent before we set off, and she has a code to get in the apartment. Mordin will carry on walking and once I'm satisfied there isn't anyone following I'll make sure she gets settled in and Mordin heads back to the clinic. With a bit of luck the bounty hunters lose track of Serah and she drops off the face of Omega for enough time for Mordin to chase down anymore hunters while I hunt for slavers. Complicated? Not really. Workable? Definitely. Successful? Who the hell knows.

40 minutes later and I'm back in my apartment getting Serah settled in. Surprisingly we made it across from Serah's with no further difficulty. No one followed them and I didn't find anyone else waiting ahead, so I guess the bounty hunters have now hopefully lost track of her. Once she was secure in my apartment I ducked back out and headed to a convenient store, picking up a load of groceries. It's not like I'd had time to go shopping before after all. I've no idea what Serah likes so I just got basic staples in. If that's not good enough then she'll just have to wait until I get back so we can go shopping again. I've told her not to leave the apartment and if she has any problems comm me. Mordin has given her 3 shifts off so we can hopefully ensure she's safe before she goes back to work, I just hope she has the sense to stay in, I'm not going to be around to help for a while. I've checked through my stock of salvaged gear and left Serah with my old M5 Phalanx, M23 Katana and one of the Vindicators and a good stock of heat sinks. She can fight a small war, but I hope like hell she doesn't have to. I look across at Serah, she's making herself comfortable in the lounge, and checking out the weapons I've given her. Noticing me watching she throws me a wide grin. Damn she's a good looking woman. Stop it Nat, think about that later.

I'm trying to decide which of my weapons to take, or if I should just take them all, as I check them over, following my VI's instructions to strip down and check each of them. Somehow I don't think it should take 7 minutes to break a gun down, but I sure as hell don't want to fuck them up so I take me time, trying to absorb the actions and order for the future. I know I'm gonna need a load of practice to get to where I can do this quickly and efficiently, but I'll have to look after my gear if I'm gonna have any chance of staying in one piece until Shepherd is resurrected. After an hour and a half I've stripped and cleaned and loaded all of them. The Brawler goes on my right thigh plate, the Tempest on my left. My Hazard suit has 3 weapons clamps on the back so I could take my Vindicator, Claymore and the Mantis, I just not sure if there's any point. Sod it, I'll take them all. I'll look like a damned walking armoury but the weight is no problem so I may as well have the choice. Decision made I stow my gear on my armour, along with the grenades and spare heat sinks. Okay, I think I'm all sorted. Did I forget anything?...Nope don't think so.

"Serah I'm heading out okay, remember, please don't leave the apartment. There's plenty of food and if you need anything comm me."

"I may be young for Asari Nat, but I still have over 100 years on you. I'll be fine so stop worrying, I'm more worried about you going off alone after those slavers."

I'm touched at my friend's concern.

"I have to do this Serah, disappointing Aria is too risky. I will be careful though."

"I know, just don't forget to duck. I wish I could do more to help Nat, and thanks again for letting me stay." She walks over and gives me a hug, wish I could feel it through the Hazard Suit. I hug her back and with a wave leave the apartment, locking the door behind me. I comm Mordin to let him know as I head downstairs, throwing a casual nod at a Turian going into another apartment. He nods back and ignores me, and I'm quickly outside the block as the biometric lock seals the door behind me. Setting off at a quick walk I head off through the ward, there's a lot to do.

It's the middle of Omega's 'nightshift' and I'm back down on level 23. I got down here with no trouble, there's not many people around at the moment, and those that are know enough to avoid a fully hard suited person carrying a M300 Claymore at the ready with a small armoury on them. My visor is open and Omega's stench drifts past my nostrils. The slave pens are 50m across the way from where I crouch on the 2nd floor roof of a bar called Infinities. I'm underneath a huge 7m x 3m display that scrolls through a series of gaudy ads for the bar's 'dancers' while speakers thump out god awful music. Not an ideal spot to watch from, my hearing's badly compromised but I'm almost invisible hidden by the glare and deep shadows. Below me there's a pair of Krogan serving as bouncers, but fortunately the breeze is carrying their scent up to me and not the other way around. Havnoc's comment about my scent stuck with me, and if it was unusual enough for him to notice, I think the bouncers probably would as well. Idly I wonder if he would help me on this hunting trip but decide I need to prove I can do this, to myself if no one else. Perhaps if this all works out I'll see if Havnoc feels like raiding the slavers main depot with me, but first to deal with this slave mart. I turn my attention back to the slave pens.

From where I crouch I get a good idea of the layout of the slaver's facility. A 4m fence surrounds a patch of ground 70m long by 30 deep. Ahead of me in the centre is a small arena of seating with the auction stage and auctioneer's block. When the auction is running slaves walk in from a temporary waiting area in the fenced in space behind, then are forced to stand naked on the stage while they are bid for, either alone or in small groups. The waiting area is a series of 10 small pens arranged 2 by 5 and connected on their left to the main slave holding area, a long warehouse with no windows, and parking bays for their customers in front it, along with a gatehouse at the main gate. To the right of the arena I can see a double garage facility plus an 2 storey accommodation block with a canteen area and admin office. I try to gauge how many slavers the facility could house, I can see one guard at the gatehouse, a Batarian surprise surprise, and there must be at least a couple watching over the rest of the depot but I can't see them so they could be anywhere. I have no idea how many slavers there could be.

I watch for 30 minutes, spotting several cameras but still see no sign of other guards patrolling. There must be more surely? Are the slavers really that lax? Or just that confident no one would attack them? Omega is such a brutal place I'd assumed there would be regular raids on this kind of place but maybe the slaver cartel has enough control to deter raids? I rock back on my haunches thinking. Should I wait for the 'daytime' and see what activity there is? Or do I go now? I don't know how long I have until Aria gets bored of waiting, the sooner I can start the raids the better to keep Omega's Queen amused. Which I'm sure is what this is really about, Aria could take down the slavers any time she wants. All I will be doing is passing a test and making a point for her. I wish I knew more about planning this kind of crap...guess I'm gonna be learning in the school of experience. Okay I'm doing this now.

I guess my first problem is getting in. Take out the guard with the Mantis from here? Too noisy and I could miss alerting the slavers. Jump the fence? The surveillance system covers all of the fence and its lit up with flood lights. Maybe I could get the guard to come out the gatehouse with a distraction? Crap no, the first thing he should do would be report the disturbance before leaving the gatehouse, doing this alone is gonna be hard. My gaze drifts to the factory building to the right of slave mart. It's a 6 storey block and as I look at the drop from its roof to the accommodation block inside the fence, a plan dawns on me. It's way too far for a normal human to jump at about 7m across and 12m down but I'm no longer normal. It might hurt some but I'm sure it's doable, and even better none of the camera systems I can see are aimed up. Okay I have a route in.

Quickly I close my visor and polarize it before heading to the alley at the back of the bar, and check no one's around then drop to the ground with a dull thud, before trotting down the passage in the direction of the factory unit. A few turns later and I come back out on the main passage, glad to discover I'm now on the far side of the factory. I wait for a couple of minutes for the foot traffic to clear then quickly cross to another alley on the opposite side of the factory from the slave mart. Moving quickly into the alley I startle a Turian bum that reeks of alcohol. Seeing the huge Claymore the Turian almost shits himself, cowering back into his den made of packing crates. After a moments thought I decide not to kill him after all I need someone to spread the word after my raid, and once I'm done I'm pretty sure the bum will trade his 'news' for more dextro friendly booze.

Halfway down the alley I find a back fire exit to the factory. No sign of anything to climb to the roof though. It occurs to me that it doesn't rain on am asteroid, looking for a drain pipe is frickin dumb. What can I say, I'm not used to being out in space yet, give me a break. I open my omnitool's hack problem, and after a stressful minute I hear to unlock it with a click. Slipping inside I find myself inside a dark corridor, I switch my HUD to low light and head off to the right. The damn place is like a warren of passages and small fabrication labs. I've no idea what they make here but I'm not planning on setting off whatever cyber defences the owners have by trying to hack their labs. I concentrate on heading up, looking for stairs, anything I can use to gain altitude. 10 minutes later and I've reached an upper level but I'm still 2 storeys from the roof. Cursing quietly to myself, the only thing that goes to the ceiling is the vent system. But surely if they have vent units on the roof there has to be a maintenance access of some sort? It would be internal, to provide a basic level of security and it would make sense if it was nearby the vent units themselves...there, I track the venting system to the ceiling and finally spot a ladder on the far wall of the factory. With a sigh I note I'll have to head down again to get across. I tell the VI to keep track of the ladder's position and head off.

It takes me 15 minutes working my way up, down and across the fucking factory...thankfully the owners don't bother with security guards or even surveillance systems, whatever they make here it isn't valuable, and I eventually reach the ladder. I climb up and hack the access hatch, before closing it behind me, crouching and crossing to the low wall that runs around the rim of the factory unit so I can get a good unit of the slave mart below me. The accommodation block looks a lot further away from this angle, and a shiver runs down my back at the thought of this jump. I zoom in my image of the block's roof, it looks solid enough so hopefully I can land without plummeting through it..huh that would be a surprise for anyone below. Mostly I hope the noise I make landing in a hard suit doesn't give me a way. Taking a deep breath, I back away from the edge to get a run up. Here goes nothing.

With a burst of speed I plant my foot on the wall and leap out over the gap, arcing down to the roof below. Shit I think I've overdone my jump. I land with a thud on the far half of the roof, diving into a forward roll to absorb momentum, skidding to a stop at the far end of the block's roof. Too close...way too fucking close. A quick scuttle back wards and I'm away from the ledge and if I keep low I'm out of view from the gatehouse. Any sign of an alarm? Do I move now or wait?

"VI any increase in comm traffic in the area? Any sign of an alert?" I remember I have advanced tech at my disposal, makes sense to try and use it right?

"No detectable alarms active...no comm activity."

"Ok...um keep a passive scan for comms and alarms. Alert me if you detect any."

"Passive scanning commencing."

"Show me a map of the area and mark out the surveillance areas of known camera units?"

"A window appears on my HUD and shows a slowly rotating 3d rendition of the slave mart and my position." Wow

"Heh that's excellent how did you do that?" I ask surprised at the quality.

"Analysis and reconstruction of footage taken by helmet mounted scan units, during surveillance."

This VI is a damn sight smarter than I thought, I need to spend some serious time learning what this kit can do or I'll end up in trouble because I don't understand what the Hazard suit is capable of. I watch the image as the VI adds in the angles the slaver's cameras can see, and then it carries on marking in motion detectors as well. Clever stuff. I study the map, the VI moving the image at my command. There aren't many blind spots, the slavers gear is well situated, but the biggest mistake they've made is no systems cover the space above ground level. The logical place for control of their security system would be their admin office, so how do I get there? I stay low and trot across to the end of the block where the admin area is. Peering over the edge I can see windows but they're closed. Pulling up my omnitool I look for local network connections. It's secured but I run a hack and manage to bypass security, to access the office's basic functions. Environmental controls...there they are...windows...unlocked and opened. Bingo.

Checking the window it has indeed slid open, I climb over the edge and lower myself down line with the window. If I screw this up I drop 2 storeys and set off the alarms for sure. Taking a deep breath I let myself drop and then gasp in relief as my hands catch the frame and hold. I pull myself up and through the window and drop into a crouch to let my nerves recover. Opening my visor I give my sense freer access and wait, listening for sound. Nothing. Looking around I spot the depot's master security terminal plus various other desks covered with terminals, data tablets and documents. Checking out the security terminal I can tell all local comms and security systems are routed through it. If I cut them any guards may well notice...but I can do this..a patient hack gives my access and I cut off all incoming and outgoing comms from this facility to the main depot. Next I start accessing the camera systems...looking for slavers. There are 6 in the bunkhouse, 1 in the gatehouse and another on guard at each end of the slave pens. Zooming in the gatehouse camera, the guard looks totally bored, periodically scanning camera displays. I reset the camera back quickly to its original setting, and hope the guard didn't notice. Nothing happens and I let out a sigh of relief.

How do I deal with this? Checking the system I discover the gatehouse terminal actually only has access to the 4 cameras on its roof, seems like a bit of an oversight but I guess they wanted to make sure anyone taking the gatehouse couldn't check the rest of the system. I'm not complaining it means I can simply shut down the rest of the security system and nobody will know any different. First though I scroll the cameras and check out the pens themselves. It's pitch black in there, and I flick the system to IR. The pens are almost full, glowing bodies huddled together for warmth but no more guards inside. Checking the rest of the cameras shows no more activity so I have 9 targets. Do I take the guards outside first or last? Pondering for a moment I realise that if the guards outside detect me I will soon have another 6 to deal with so best to deal with the sleeping reinforcements first. Okay plan made, now to shut down the security. Seconds later I'm now invisible except to the guards themselves. I take the time to download the contents of the local terminals to my omnitool to examine later, and a quick search of the office turns up a wall mounted safe behind a picture. My hack software isn't enough to crack the safe, but I have an idea.

"VI analyse the files I downloaded, I need a code for the safe."

"Analysing...code file detected. Decrypting...complete...transmitting code."

A light on the safe blinks green and with a quiet click the wall safe swings open, revealing a couple of datapads, and a handful of credit chips. I download the data and then wipe the pads, then stick the credit chips in a storage compartment on my equipment belt. With a last look around the office I head out into a corridor.

Minutes later I crouch outside the door to the slaver's bunkhouse. I ran into no trouble as I quietly made my way here, methodically ensuring the building was clear, just in case someone was moving around after I shut down the security system. The VI is tuned to the slaver's comm channel so I can hear if they get an alarm. Unfortunately the bastards are bored, and I want to vomit as I listen to their casual discussion of which female slaves to rape before shipping them to the main depot. I promise myself they're going to die badly. I change my mind about killing the sleeping guards on at a time, quick and dirty is all that matters for now and I'll use the guards outside to make a point. I slap my visor down then take 2 grenades and prime them for contact plus 4 second delayed detonation. I palm the door switch and it slides open with a quiet hiss. I throw the grenades in, slap the switch again and duck back into cover as I change to the Vindicator. 3..2..1..CRUMP CRUMP. The twin detonation is a lot louder than I expect, blasting the door into a cloud of shrapnel. A second after the explosions I charge into the smoke. The room is shattered, and I realise I could have got away with a single grenade. The windows are gone, beds and lockers wrecked and the 6 slavers are mostly just torn bloody meat. I hear screaming coming from the bed at the end of the room, it's a Salarian that amazingly has only lost his legs. I shoot him in the head, a quick double tap, and then turn checking the others. They're dead...extremely so and I head for the exit.

Over the comm channel I hear the alarmed shouts of the guards. They've heard the explosions, seen the smoke and are heading towards the accommodation block. Where are they?

"VI, link to security system and locate targets."

Immediately a map of the compound displays on the hub, 3 red dots marking the guards as they head towards me. I might not be experienced but even I know that by not joining up they're making my life much easier. Over the comms I can hear the confusion, they've realised they have no external comms and are starting to panic. Righteous. I check the map, they're all still on the other side of the arena and can't see me. I duck out the door from the block and sprint for arena wall. Back against the wall, I check the map. The 1st guard is 4 or 5 seconds away, the 2nd maybe 25 and the last about 40. I crouch and ready the Vindicator and my biotics. A Batarian in light armour charges past, then starts to skid to a halt and bring up his weapon as his suit detects me. Too late. With a burst of biotics I yank him towards me, then open up with the Vindicator on semi auto. The 1st burst takes his shields out and the next takes off his head. 10 seconds gone, and the remaining guards are closing. They're not in position to see the dead guard but they do hear him die, and their blips start bunching up as the 2nd slows down for the 3rd to catch up. Their course will bring them through the arena. The VI tells me the 2nd is the Batarian from the gatehouse and the last is Human. I'll put down the Batarian happily but I'll take delight in killing a Human slaver. Fucker's going down. I drop the Vindicator and ready the Claymore, spinning round to guard the Arena's exit. The Batarian charges through, followed by the Human, both in light armour. I throw the Human into Arena's door frame with biotics and take the Batarian's shields down with the Claymore's 1st deafening shot. The 2nd blows most of his lower torso off, leaving the hideously wounded Batarian going into shock. I silence him with another round that removes his head and neck, then turn my attention back to the Human that's shakily picking himself up. I kick his weapon away, idly noting it's a piece of crap Elkoss Avenger series 3, not worth taking, then pick him up by the neck with my right hand.

"Time to die, slaver."

"You know who you're dealing with you dumb bitch?"

"Dumb bitch? I'm not the one with my feet hanging in the air fuckwit."

He tries to kick at me but I just give him a teeth rattling slap with my left hand that shakes a few more brain cells loose.

"You're dead bitch, you can't do this."

"No I can do this, I am doing this and you're the one who's dead. Stay there." I hold him with my biotics as I draw my combat knife, then he shrieks in shock as I slam the blade through his armour's shoulder joint pinning him to the Arena's door frame, blood bubbling up in a thick stream from the wound to run down his armour. Hmmm that looks tasty. I pop my visor and the slavers eyes go even wider as he watches me run my fingers through the red stream then lick them clean. I give a satisfied little moan at the taste as I absorb the life energy in it.

"Fuck, fuck, fucking freak, get off me bitch, get off me freak. Fucking GOD." His voice rises into a hysterical shriek then collapses into a whimper as I unbuckle his helmet and pull it off. I smell the acrid stench of fresh urine coming from his neck seal. He's pissed himself in fear, and I grin at him, allowing my fangs to extend as he goes white in an instant.

"Va...va...vam...vammm...vammmmpire."

"My my, aren't you observant, did the fangs give it away?"

He shrieks as I yank the knife from his shoulder and struggles vainly as I pull his throat to me before going limp as my fangs tear sink deep into his neck and I start drinking, unhurriedly, trying to be neat. He taste's good, I think his fear is adding to the taste, perhaps it's extra adrenalin in his blood as his heart pumps ever faster to cope with falling blood pressure. I feel him near unconsciousness and force myself to stop feeding, he's not getting off that easy. I drop the bleeding figure on the floor, check that I'm not too blood spattered and step away recovering my weapons. He's not moving but he's still conscious, a rapist slaver. Not for long. I bring up the incinerate program that Mordin gave me and focus it on his feet before setting off a long burn. It's low grade armour he's wearing and it doesn't last long under the sustained plasma burn, erupting into an inferno that crawls along his body, consuming flesh and armour alike as the slaver screams his lungs out. He slumps into unconsciousness before the inferno burn gets to mid thigh and I retarget the flame on his head and neck quickly finishing him off as I watch in mild satisfaction. One group of slavers dead, plenty of data to analyse for more information, credits recovered, a tasty snack and no evidence except that I really don't like slavers. Perfect. I stow my weapons and head for the slave pens, time to really damage the slaver's balance sheet by freeing their captives.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi guys and welcome to chapter 8.**

**Ironjaw: Really glad to see your review and that you liked the chapter. I thought the slaver's reaction worked well. Pleased that you agree. Nat will be keeping her vampirism as close a secret as she can. Getting hunted all across Omega? No thanks. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Pyrovortex: I think a character that's too paragon gets boring to write. Bizarrely enough when I played the game I almost always chose the Paragon or Paragade route, not sure what if anything that says about me! Glad you liked it. Enjoy.**

**ElDani: Appreciate your comments, please keep them coming. Nat isn't an uber super trooper with skills that put SEALs or the SAS to shame, she needs tech and hopefully I'll do a decent job with it. I'm really not sure what happened about the paragraphs. The version that is on does differ with the spacing etc from what I had written but I don't know why. More frustrating was every time I tried to fix it it wouldn't accept the changes. I hope this chapter comes out better, but I will be previewing it to hopefully deal with any issues. Enjoy chapter 8.**

**dragonlorerd6: Yay! Another fan, welcome, welcome please keep the reviews coming.**

**KhazintheDark: Sorry...Mary Sue refers to RPG characters that are grossly overpowered, and therefore almost indestructible. Don't know who came up with the term Mary Sue. LOL loving your enthusiasm, thank you for the continuing reviews. Serah will no doubt be helping more with biotics. I did think about having her absorb genetic memories but decided that she would then be too similar to Ardat Yakshi. After all to Asari feeding on blood might not seem so bad, compared to devouring minds and souls. I wanted to make them distinct, to Humans vampires are terrible, to Asari...hmmm not so much. It was tempting but she would get too powerful too fast. Can you imagine Morinth with the strength and regeneration of a Krogan? Nasty. Enjoy chapter 8.**

**GreenRena: I appreciate your reviews. You may not believe you can write but practice makes it better. Plus I guarantee you can write better in English than I write in German. Frankly I tend to be in awe of European multilingual skills, you put us Brits to shame. Nat definitely has a thing for Asari...and it gives me so many options but I haven't really made a decision on romance partners yet. Plus not sure I could write it well either.**

**Subsider34: Thanks for the feedback. I worry about Nat feeding if she's desperate...too hungry to care, but otherwise feeding and killing should pretty much be a choice for her. Throws up some moral conundrums for her. As she becomes more used to seeing sentient beings as food will she become less squeamish and more ready to kill. Would that be a parallel to soldiers in intense warfare becoming more ready and able to kill, quicker to employ overwhelming force? Who knows where that might go. Thanks again, enjoy chapter8.**

**Drake Blak: Thanks for telling me you love the fic. Enjoy the next bit.**

**Kreidian: Yes you're not alone, I am at least as desperate for feedback as anyone else! I totally agree with anyone who thinks feedback matters. I think I would still write without it, but I wouldn't enjoy it as much, and I get so much encouragement from people taking the time to tell me what they think, even if I don't agree. Every opinion is valid, and I appreciate people sharing them with me. Glad you're still enjoying. No idea who shepherd will be chasing yet...long way to go to get there. Wonder how many chapters that would be?**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing. All feedback or Pms are welcomed and I'll try and respond promptly. On with the Story...What to do with the slaves? This chapter grew and grew, hope you enjoy it.**

Hacking the lock to the warehouse went fine, and now I'm looking at a control terminal in the middle of the central aisle that runs down the warehouse. There's light spilling in from the open door but it's not going to be enough to deal with a load of imprisoned slaves. I haven't really thought about what to do with a load of slaves. I mean I'm totally going to free them, but pointless being here otherwise but to be honest I have no idea about what I do after that. Aria wanted the slavers taken care of, but I doubt she gives a shit about the slaves themselves. For her, slavery is a necessary part of business in the Terminus Systems. I wonder how much time I have before more slavers arrive to investigate, someone in the area will let them know about my attack if no one has already. Scanning the control panel I see a whole series of control switches labelled 'Collars' and 'Gates' as well as environmental controls. The overhead lighting blazes into life and I get a good look around the warehouse, lines of prison cells with simple brutal bars and heavy metal gates. The cells are roughly 5m square and basically bare, the slavers obviously don't give a shit about the comfort of their prisoners. In the sudden light I see women and children blinking and shielding their eyes as they huddle together. Crap, how many people are there here?

I check over the system and there's an inventory screen. 117 Humans 22 Asari, and 15 Batarians are kept in here. Almost all women and young kids, with a handful of teenage males. Glancing in the nearest cell which has Humans in it I realise all of the prisoners are naked. The bastard slavers haven't even left them underclothes, they've done their best to strip the prisoners of any dignity or modesty, no doubt to help keep control of the prisoners and also to give the rapist bastards easy access when they wanted. How the hell am I going to get these people out of here with no clothes? Shit. I step closer to the bars of the nearest cell to see what kind of condition the prisoners are in. The young woman closest to the bars sees me coming and with a whimper flinches back to try and get further into the huddled group. Oh Gods they're totally traumatized. I stop and step back to try and ease her stress a little, then reach up and remove my helmet, thankful I took the time to wipe my mouth after feeding, and wishing I had a mirror handy to make sure I wasn't showing a tell tale blood stain. Crap now I'm hoping they're freaked enough they won't notice anything unusual if I have been a messy eater. Placing my helmet on the panel I hold my hands up to show I'm peacable.

"Hey it's all right, I'm not one of them...the guards are all dead, I want to get you out of here."

There's a long pause before the girl, she can't be more than 15, looks up at me, measuring, assessing in a cynical jaded way that speaks volume for what she has gone through already in her life. I try again.

"Are you alone? I mean, is your Mom here as well?"

Her eyes well up with tears and I know that was a bad choice of question. Surprisingly she wipes them away and whispers to a woman behind her who I can't see properly. After a short exchange an older woman slowly raises her head.

"We heard fighting, was that you?"

"Yes, I have a job to deal with the slavers, and I want to free you as well."

"You're a mercenary? You're not here for us?" The woman's eyes are experienced, shrewd, but not actually judgemental, more a case of weighing the situation. I pause for a second. Am I a mercenary?

"I guess you could say that, and no I'm not explicitly required to free you, but I'm here, I want to help, and I don't think staying here for more slavers to arrive makes much sense, do you?"

"Do you have a plan?"

I scratch my head in bemusement, and a little irritation. I mean really?

"Honestly I didn't know any of you were here, so no I have no freaking idea what to do with you. I could just open the gates and get the collars to release but I'm hoping I can do a bit more than that as I don't want to leave 150 or so women and kids for more rape, torture, getting sold, the whole slave thing. So do you want out or not?" I ask a little exasperated. Bizarrely enough the woman gives me a lopsided grin.

"I'm cautious not stupid girl, hell yes we want out but I need to look out for these kids as best I can. I've been looking out for them since those bastard took up from Lincoln about 3 months ago. We can't just run, no clothes, no money and I guess we're on Omega. I take these girls away, what if we get taken by someone worse then the slavers?"

I look closer at the prisoners and realise they are mostly kids with 3 adults. I quickly check the neighbouring cells, they're full of adults who shy away from the bars like it's a well taught reaction, and realise this woman has taken looking after the youngest on herself sparking a grim admiration.

Back at the panel I push the master controls for the collars and gates. For a moment there's silence followed by a cacophony of metal slamming against metal as the heavy gates slam back, and the loud beeping of electrified slave collars as they deactivate and unlock before falling off the prisoners. I head back to the first cell.

"Look I can't promise you will all get free, but isn't some chance better than none?"

"Yes...you're right." The woman looked down at the ground then back at me. "If you can get these kids somewhere safe...well that's all I want." The young woman who I had scared whispered furiously at her but the older woman gave her kind, tired smile, and told her to shush.

"You've been protecting all these kids...umm trading for them?" I try to phrase the question delicately.

"It was all I could do."

"I know...you're a brave woman, and I'm not leaving you behind either. I need you to rouse the other cells, let them know what's going on and get them ready to move. I need to try and find some transport for you. What's your name?"

"Margaret, Maggie to my friends."

"Well Maggie, can you do that?" I ask as I think furiously.

"Yes, I will. If there's room for more...well speak to the Asari please, they're down the corridor, and they have younglings as well. There are Batarians as well but...well they won't go no matter what you say."

"What? Why?"

"Slave caste, born that way. It's all they know, and they won't change." Maggie's tone carried both sadness and a trace of contempt. I nod my understanding and trot down the corridor to the far end, yelling a couple of times that they are all free, go run. By the time I stop in front of the cell with Asari in it, some of the women are cautiously stepping from the cells, but I'm short on time and can't stop for them.

"Stop there Human." The Asari stands in the gate of their cell. She's a matron and has an Asari child clutching her leg.

"I'm here to help...I'm going to go for transport and take as many of the Human women and children away from here before more slavers show up. The rest will have to fend for themselves."

"You are harsh Human." She frowns at me.

"Not harsh enough, I could have just killed the slavers and left you with no chance of escape." I retort, irritated and worried about time. The Asari looks at me, before nodding tiredly her shoulders slumping slightly.

"You speak the truth, I apologise for my words, they were ill chosen but..."

"It's all right, I understand. I doubt I will be able to get enough transport for many adults but if I have space...do you want me to take the children and try and get them safe? I cannot promise I will succeed but I will promise to try if there's room."

She looks at me for a moment, then down at the youngster who is very obviously her daughter from the resemblance.

"Please...find transport, then return. I will talk to them."

"Okay... Are you from Lincoln like some of the Humans?" The Asari cocks her head quizzically before replying.

"No...we are from a small colony called Lessus. Slavers raided and captured us. Why?"

"I'm going to try and get more help, knowing where you're from may help. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I leave the Asari and trot back down the corridor, sticking my helmet back on and heading for the exit. A few of the ex slaves are crowding at the door. I check with the VI that no one has turned up yet and it's still clear outside. I tell the small crowd that the other block is open, the guards are all dead and they might find clothing in the store room there, or they can try and escape as they are. Then I push through the crowd and run outside, heading for the garage block. If there's transport there I want it for the kids before anyone else has the same idea for themselves. As I run, I tell the VI to contact Pashya. I don't have a direct comm for Aria and right now really wish I did, I don't want to deal with Pashya right now but beggars can't be choosers right?

"Stern." Pashya's tone is venomous. Not surprising really considering how I humiliated her.

"Pashya, are you at Afterlife? Is Aria there? I need to speak to her or get a message to her." I try for polite but it's not easy while running, and scanning for hostiles.

"Oh so now you're polite. Bitch, you humiliate me, and expect me to be a messenger for you? Fuck you you piece of monkey offal." Pashya's tone is haughty, taunting, I guess she feels brave at the end of a comm call. My temper turns very cold.

"Pashya?" I stay polite.

"Yes Stern?" She replies with saccharine sweetness. I let my anger into my voice, icy cold.

"You will put Aria on now, or the next time I see you, I will break every bone in your body, one at a time, your hands first, then your feet, arms then legs then your torso until you beg me to let you die. I'll keep you alive and start removing pieces of you a joint at a time until your mind breaks completely, and then I'll let you live to enjoy your broken body for as long as you survive. I've already given you the only warning you're ever going to get now put Aria on the comm NOW."

Pashya's angry expression pales then looks first scared then horrified and lastly almost traumatized as I angrily deliver my promise. The view tilts crazily for a moment and Aria's face appears in the image. She looks coolly irritated, lips thinly pressed together.

"Stern, you're interrupting my evening's entertainment. Is there a reason you're scaring the crap out of Pashya?" Her tone is unimpressed but I catch a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"Aria, if you don't already know, I've just dealt with the slavers at the level 23 auction block. 9 slavers, dead with extreme prejudice."

Aria turns away and asks a question off screen that Pashya's omnitool mic doesn't pick up.

"Word has just reached me of a disturbance there yes. I don't want a play by plat Stern, I told you I just want my money and the little fucker's head." The next question was going to be a risk, I didn't know what her answer would be.

"Yeah I know, I wanted to know if you're able to help with the 117 Humans I found in the slave pens?"

Aria looked at me for a second and snorted. "Do I look like a charity to you Stern? What the fuck do I care about a few Human slaves? Thousands move through Omega every month. The slavers give me my cut and otherwise I don't give a shit. They can fucking run off into the streets for all I care, or just wait there for the slavers to pick them up again."

"I figured. I released their collars and the cell doors so they can do what they want. It's all women and kids, mostly from a Human colony called Lincoln. Do you happen to know anywhere on Omega they would be safe, or anyone else who could get them off this rock?"

Aria looks at me mockingly.

"Why Stern, I didn't realise you had such a sentimental streak. I might know someone who might help, but no guarantees. You know that information is power Stern, why should I give you this, what's in it for me?"

"Other than the satisfaction of knowing you've done your good deed for the day?" I grin crookedly back at her.

"Yes Stern, that is really going to be of major importance for me." Aria snarls sarcastically, looking at me intensely before continuing flatly. "Where are you going with this Stern? Stop wasting my time before I lose my sense of humour."

"I also found another 22 prisoners. 15 adults 7 kids. Asari." I state bluntly. Aria blinks, I think I actually surprised her there.

"7 Asari children. I would not expect to find Asari children as slaves..."

"Well they looked about the same size as a Human kids from 3 to 16." Omega's Queen look pained for a moment and then intensely annoyed.

"You know I'm a mother don't you Stern?"

"I'd heard that yes."

"My daughter Liselle is on Omega, she works for me, you will have to meet her some time." Aria comments distractedly. "Did they say where they are from?"

"A small colony that was raided...Lessus I think."

Aria dips her head in thought for a moment.

"Okay Stern, well bargained and done. If you can keep the prisoners safe until help arrives, and specifically the Asari I will ensure they are taken safely off Omega through the Relay to the Citadel. Alliance reps there will be able to deal with them after that. I will send you 2 comm codes. The 1st is mine, don't give it out, and use it sparingly but I'd prefer to have Pashya whole for now. The 2nd code is for your help. I have no guarantee that he can or will help, and if he can't it's up to you to extract as many as you can, and the Asari kids have priority understood?"

"Crystal clear Aria. Thanks. Who's the contact?"

"He's a royal pain in the ass who's pissing off the merc gangs all over Omega but this should appeal to him and you can tell him I would appreciate it."

"Sounds like a character."

"Oh he is. He's called Archangel."

"Archangel?" I don't hide my surprise, and Aria laughs briefly.

"Yeah that sound's like you heard of him. Don't let me down Stern." Aria signs off closing the comm channel. Seconds later I receive the 2 comm codes, as I reach the garage block. I bypass the lock and duck inside, lights switching on automatically. The double block was big enough for several vehicles but there was only one inside, a medium sized cargo skimmer. I've never driven anything remotely like this but how hard can it be? Worry about that in a minute first comm Garrus. Crap better not make that mistake or I'll be in a world of hurt. I punch in the code and seconds later the battle scarred image of Archangel's armor appears on my HUD.

"Who are you Human, how did you get this number and what do you want?" An electronically disguised voice demands.

"Name's Stern, Aria gave me the number and told me to phone and I've just taken down the slavers at the level 23 holding facility. 9 dead slavers, and 154 unexpected prisoners, including Asari kids. Aria wants me to keep them alive, in exchange for getting any other prisoners also alive off Omega. The slavers have been dead...just over 14 minutes, and I don't know how long til their friends arrive to investigate. Aria's heard about it so the slavers will have. She said you might be able and willing to support, and that she would appreciate it."

There's a pause for a few seconds as Archangel processes the information.

"How many of you are there?"

"Just me."

"That was dumb." I wince at his blunt assessment. I've had the same thought myself.

"Yeah I learned that already but shit happens. Can you help?"

"If this is a setup you know I'm going to kill you right?"

"Fucking hell Archangel, I only got your comm code about 2 minutes ago from Aria herself, but by all means come loaded for bear and ready to wage a war, I'm expecting company soon anyway." I snarl back at him. The modulated voice gives a harsh chuckle before speaking again.

"Yeah I'll bet you are. Okay I'm in. My team is moving out, eta 28 minutes. Do you have any transport Stern?"

"I was on foot, but I have found a...Akoss Systems medium hauler, I might be able to cram 25 or 30 in that." I know I sound doubtful but this is yet another thing I have no experience with.

"Negative, they're slow and have no armour, it would be a death trap. Hole up in the warehouse, it's single access, and the structure will be reinforced. Fry the locking system, that will buy you a bit more time and if you have any spare weapons get the Asari using them, almost certainly some of them will have some combat experience, better than nothing even without armor."

"Shit, I almost forgot. No armor, and no clothes, I've got a whole load of naked women and kids here Archangel."

"Yeah that sounds about right for those fuckers, okay we'll provide reinforcements, and I can call in a favour for transport and clothing. Get bunkered down, you don't have much time. Good luck Stern."

Archangel signs off with a casual and I stop for a second to try and think. Okay bunker down I can do, I can strip weapons off the dead guards for more firepower. The cargo hauler is no good, is there anything else in here I can use? Looking around the garage I spot an aid station with a first aid kit which I grab, but unfortunately the slavers keep the place pretty clean and I don't see anything else useful.

"VI is it still clear outside?"

"No external activity." An idea occurs to me as I look at the cargo hauler.

"VI could the mass effect core of that hauler be made to detonate?"

"Analysing vehicle." The suit's scanners go active for a second, before specs of the vehicle flash before my eyes.

"Critical damage rupturing vehicle core has a probability of causing a detonation of 97.45%"

"Can one of my grenades cause critical damage."

The VI works for a couple of seconds before confirming that yes I can turn the hauler into a bomb.

"How big a detonation?"

"Approximately equivalent to 3kg of C9 explosive." That sounds like plenty to me. I hop into the hauler and punch the buttons that open the garage doors and power up the vehicle. Then I unsteadily pilot the hauler across the facility and park it 5m inside the gates. I take one of my last 2 grenades and fix it against the hauler's mass effect core before setting it for remote detonation then before run back across the parking strip to the bodies of the 3 slavers. Their armor is trashed beyond use but I recover their weapons head back to the warehouse.

"VI alert me if anyone approaches within 5m of the hauler, anyone approaching the gate and anyone breaching the perimeter and show me the surveillance feed."

"Alert parameters modified."

I run back in the warehouse scaring screams from the frightened women inside before they recognise me. They're all still naked and I realise these women are seriously traumatised, as my VI confirms none of them have left the warehouse.

"MAGGIE!" I yell for the kid's self appointed guardian.

The older woman pushes through to me as I try and get the crowd to back away from the door.

"I have help coming to get you all out but it will be maybe 20 minutes, we're going to lock the warehouse and short the lock to buy us some time and I've rigged a nasty surprise for any slavers who turn up before then, you understand?"

"Yes..yes I understand, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to get the women and kids in the cells on this side of the corridor, as far down the corridor as you can. Hurry we don't have much time."

Maggie starts chivvying and ordering the scared women to head down the corridor, which provokes a storm of indignation from some and bickering breaks out. I look at them in angry disbelief, then pull my Brawler and fire 2 shots into the air. Screams and whimpers all around before I yell out.

"SILENCE! MOVE DOWN THE FUCKING CORRIDOR NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER."

Finally the crowd of prisoners moves where Maggie directs them while I close the warehouse door and lock it then I shoot out the locking system controls. Hopefully that should fuck up any attempt to get in easily. I turn and run easily up the corridor towards the cell holding the Asari. Several of the blue women are waiting outside the cell, looking tense and I guess they darted out after the gunshots. The Asari I had spoken to before I is waiting, and she steps forward.

"We have spoken, and wish to accept your offer..."

I hurriedly interrupt.

"The situation has changed. Friends are coming to relieve our position here, and they will get us all out, so none of you will have to leave your daughters. The slavers are coming though and we need to defend this warehouse. Which of you now how to use these weapons?"

I hold out the salvaged firepower and several of the Asari move to get them.

"Wait! Are any of the children yours?"

One of the Asari holds up her hand, then points to a girl the size of a Human 4 year old. "Yes Human, my daughter is there. What of it?"

"We have no armour for any of you and the only cover will be the walls of the cells. I know you want to fight but can you stay at distance and stay safe for your daughter? Perhaps use your biotics?"

"They took our amps so our biotics are barely worth anything, but I will not do nothing while others fight for me." She's determined to fight and I almost pass her on of the guns when I have a better idea. Reaching behind me I pull out the Mantis, and a spare clip, passing them across.

"Here can you use this?"

"With consummate ease Human."

"Good the you will be the last point of defence for all of the young, Human and Asari."

She looks at me, then nods briskly. I call Maggie across and explain I want all the Human and Asari kids to take refuge in the last cell, then leave her and the Asari with my Mantis to deal with that. I pass out the rest of the weapons to the other Asari, keeping only my Claymore for myself, then quickly explained where I want the to take positions, using the reinforced cell walls as cover on both sides of the corridor. 8 weapons. Well at least we have some firepower anyway. As the women start moving, the VI suddenly chirps in my ear, and displays camera footage on my HUD. Shit.

"Hostile forces detected approaching gatehouse. 22..24...27 targets." Aw crap the slavers brought a lot of firepower. I spin round and yell down the corridor.

"Take cover! There's gonna be a bloody big bang."

Women scatter out of the main corridor, our armed defenders into cover and the majority into hiding at the back of the cells I'd pointed out to Maggie. I ignore them now running for the door and pulling out my last grenade as I watch the slavers stacking up to rush the gatehouse and compound. I set the grenade for remote detonation and fix it to the wall below the destroyed lock plate then run for my own cover. The HUD display changes as VI swaps camera and I see the slavers start their assault. 4 teams of 6 slavers each charge through the gates heading for various locations, all still within metres of each other as most run past the hauler, one team stopping to search the vehicle. I almost don't say the word, it's going to be carnage.

"Detonate."

There is a fraction of a second pause before the camera shows the grenade go off in the hauler's power system, inflicting critical damage on the vehicle. It seems like slow motion as all around the parking area slavers either turn to the noise, or start diving for cover. Then a second later the cargo hauler's power core detonates in an explosion that shakes the warehouse. The image I'm watching last a fraction of time before a shock wave pounds the gatehouse's camera to dust. The boom rings the warehouse like a bell, dust on the floor bouncing into the air as the floor almost seems to ripple under me. Holy shit that was a bang.

"VI get me a working camera image of the explosion."

My HUD flicks through a dozen images that are just static before the VI finds a working camera and pans it around. The camera must be mounted on the garage block. The auction arena is half collapsed towards the camera, the wreckage hiding the hauler. All I can see beyond the wrecked arena is a cloud of smoke boiling up like a miniature mushroom cloud, and debris raining down across the area. Holy fuck, what did I do? I'm trying to concentrate on my display, and the warehouse entrance. Dust is still settling down in the warehouse. I'm just relieved the damn roof or wall didn't collapse. How many slavers are still left? How good are their shields and armour? Fuck they're gonna be pissed. I comm Archangel. The armoured image shows on my display.

"What's your eta? You need to hurry."

"12 minutes. Sitrep?"

"Umm hard to say. Slavers arrived, 27. I don't know how many are left, too much smoke and most of the camera system is offline."

"What happened?"

"Err, I parked the hauler near the gates and used it as a bomb. Made the mass effect core detonate with a grenade."

There's a moment silence as the Turian's armoured head tilts sideways.

"Vicious, and inventive. You Humans never fail to surprise me. Hold on we're coming as fast as we can. Archangel out."

Hold on he says. Yeah like the slavers are gonna be willing to talk after that. How many are left?

I have the VI flick through more camera view, looking for a better view but the garage camera is as good as I have for now. The dust cloud is finally settling and on the left side of the wrecked arena I see half a dozen slavers stumbling around, bloodied and battered. What's left of 2 or 3 slavers is lying near the gate. I can see a wounded slaver screaming, he's lost an arm at the shoulder, and has a jagged shard of the hauler sticking from his torso. I can't hear him at all the warehouse is thick enough to keep the screams out. The gatehouse is just...gone like it was never there. On the right of the arena I see another 4 bodies. The buildings are peppered with debris. Damn. I watch the slavers yelling at each other as they reorganise, some looking after the wounded as those still combat effective headed for their objectives. How many will come for the warehouse? I see 8 men running past the arena heading for the accommodation block or the garage, but I can't see the warehouse door.

Someone kicks the warehouse door and sparks jump out of the ruined lock. I guess they just tried to unlock it. Quickly I yell to the defenders that I'll detonate the grenade remotely, and they all must stay completely in cover until the grenade goes off. The Asari call back their understanding, and duck back deeper into cover. I do the same as I swap my HUD image to the warehouse's internal camera and have VI rotate the camera down to cover the door way so I can watch their entry from cover. No point in taking a grenade blast when I can avoid it. Minutes later, after several more bursts of sparks, and far sooner than I hoped I watch a cherry red spot appear on the door. The red goes yellow then white hot in seconds and then the metal dissolves in a shower of sparks as a plasma torch begins cutting through the metal like it was nothing. It's not going to take them long to cut their way in. Damn, 40 seconds is all it took. Glowing embers of metal litter the floor and the stream of sparks stops as the plasma cutter finishes its job. A large slab of the metal falls inwards with a deafening crash as I watch my HUD. Gun barrels poke in from outside and fire long deafening bursts into the warehouse. Everyone is safe behind cover but it proves the slavers are not worried about damaging their merchandise. I guess their casualties means they're past that. The 1st slaver darts in and right, the 2nd in and left, both are checking their corners as the 3rd comes in.

"Detonate."

The grenades goes off right behind the 2nd slaver. I see his shields flash as the explosion pounds it before the explosion destroys the overhead camera. The blast wave thuds along the corridor and as soon as the bang has finished I swing around the wall with the Claymore ready. It takes half a seond to process the sight. The grenade caught the 2nd and 3rd perfectly. Their shields took a lot of the damage but so close the pressure wave was enough to blow them to pieces. Bits of charred flesh and armor are all that's left. The 1st slaver was shielded by the 3rd's body and got away with being blown sideways by the pressure wave. His shields are down and his armor looks burned to hell but he's only got a few minor wounds. He's picking up his weapon off the floor as I catch sight of him. Before I can fire the rest of my group open up and he basically dissolves in the hail of mass accelerated pellets. There's movement at the hole and I open fire with the Claymore taking down another slaver's shields. The slaver dives to his left taking him out of my line of fire and starts to return fire before I hear the loud crack of my Mantis to the rear. I move further out of cover, in time to see his headless corpse slump to it's knees. Don't need to worry about that one.

"Whoever the fuck you are you're fucking dead!" A voice shouts from outside, before it starts yelling orders at someone else. I don't bother replying, glancing across the corridor to check the Asari opposite. She gives me a feral grin, a woman enjoying her payback, a little blue blood running down her cheek where a something ripped past her face. Way too lucky.

Okay 4 more slavers down...stay here or advance? I don't have any more grenades to slow them down only my flashbangs. How long till Archangel's squad arrives? I check the timer VI has been running. 4 minutes...that's a long time to survive naked.

"Stay there! None of you move until our back up arrives."

The Asari starts to protest but she stops in surprise as I bring up my biotic shield, and run for the door. I fling a pair of flashbangs out through the hole, then dive through it after the twin flashes and deadening cracks of sound. I turn my dive into a roll and twist to bring the Claymore on target. There are only 2, both recovering fast. One carries an AR the other is holding a heavy pistol out in front of him as he stumbles around. A Claymore shot wipes away his remaining shields and before he can react I pick him up with my biotics and throw him straight up. My last Claymore shot on this heatsink misses as the last slaver dives to the side and returns my fire. Blue sparkles cover my shield but I ignore them and swap out my heatsink before firing again. The Claymore's thunderous echo is given a gruesome counterpoint as the slaver I threw returns to ground in a big messy way. He doesn't move again. The last slaver's shields are down as I advance, but he keeps firing desperately and behind him I spot some of the group I watched on camera. Not good. I fire twice more and most of his torso vanishes in a bloody mess. Another one down. I throw myself into cover behind a big chunk of debris from the destroyed hauler and swap heatsinks again.

The group of slavers are out of effective range for the Claymore, and the rest of my weapons are still in the warehouse. Crap. That was a mistake. Then it dawns on me that I just freed up some weapons right behind me, and I want to facepalm. I spin round and yank my last target's weapon into my hands with my biotics. It slaps into my palms and I immediately aim around my cover and fire a burst at the group who've begun advancing. At this range I'm just pointing in the general direction and letting fly, but the slavers dive for cover and that's all I care about. I duck back into cover and watch my HUD display of the camera image. Positioned perhaps 15m behind the group I have a great view of what they're doing. As a slaver readies himself to dart out of cover again, I fire another burst and he flinches back down. Smirking to myself as I fire another burst I check the timer. 1 minute 40 seconds. Come on, come on.

One of the slavers has a grenade launcher slung under his weapon and he slams a grenade in. I lean out of cover and sight on his cover. The scope image jumps into focus and I see the grenadier pop up to fire. I start firing, trying to keep my aim on target as the AR bucks with recoil. My biotics starts flashing as weapons fire riddles the area around me. They're getting smarter, the whole group is bathing my cover in suppressing fire as the grenadier takes aim. That much fire is significantly draining my biotics shielding. Crap this is not good, the grenadier is accepting my fire to take the shot. I spin and start to dive away from my cover back to wards the warehouse. My cover explodes into a thousand metal shards as a High Ex Grenade blows it away, and the blast catches me in mid air, flipping me over as my biotics collapse and my suit's shield glow brightly as it takes the strain. I land with a thud on my back and my suit shields are down to 15%. My head aches a little from the grenade bringing down by biotic shield but I manage to throw it up again as I roll to my feet, and start firing through the smoke and dust towards the group I can see running forward on my HUD. My fire sparks off the shields of the slavers and the 2 I hit go to ground to avoid my fire, but the rest just keep coming, spreading a little wider and returning fire through the clearing smoke, my biotic shield absorbing more fire. Fuck, I'm outnumbered, out gunned and my suit shields are still fucked, though they're starting to recharge. Come on Archangel...get here.

I prime and throw my last 2 flashbangs and back up towards the warehouse, crouched down and firing burst from the AR steadily in an arc to try and suppress the slavers. No chance when I'm outnumbered 8 to 1. The flashbangs go off and stun the slavers long enough for me to get a couple of bursts on target on the damn Grenadier. His shields collapse and he is punched backwards as I nail him in the shoulder and arm. Thank God that fucker is out of commission. I aim another burst to try and finish him off but my shields are almost down and they can clearly see me again. Shit, I dive back through the hole in the warehouse door as a storm of metal start chewing into the wall and door frame. I almost get shot by the Asari as well but thankfully they realise who I am before they open up. Backed up against the door frame I poke the AR out and pull the trigger but my heatsink is out. I'm getting practised at this now and slap in another, and fire bursts out the hole to deter the slavers.

The sound of weapons fire suddenly gets much louder, but the rounds hitting my cover is dropping off. A glance at the camera footage shows the remaining slavers are firing up at something off screen, and ignoring the warehouse completely. Huh. Archangel? I swing back outside hugging the wall and opening up on the nearest slaver. There's an immense crack of noise, and 6 standing slavers is reduced to 5 in an instant as the immense round from a Widow Rifle punches a gaping hole clean through shields, armor and man, back out and into the ground. Overhead a large custom combat skimmer holds position over the ruined arena its side doors open and a barrage of fire coming down from the sky. I see the distinctive figure of Archangel crouching in the door reloading the huge rifle, as 3 others of his team continue firing. The skimmer's shields are shaking off the panicked slaver's fire with utter disdain. Their lifespans are measured in seconds now and they know it, they break and run. It's a turkey shoot. I pick off another with my next burst, his shields already down. A slaver dies as another thunderous boom rolls from the Widow rifle, and the last 3 are down less than 15 seconds later. One of Archangel's team moves a weapon to cover me but the armored Turian moves his arm and the Salarian stands down. The skimmer moves position to clear ground away from the wrecked hauler and descends to a couple of metres allowing the troopers to jump down to the ground, moving quickly to ensure the compound is secure. I stay where I am by the warehouse entrance, as Archangel steps out as the skimmer settles to the ground, retracting the big Widow and holding an AR easily as he steps forward.

"Good timing Archangel, it was getting a little tight there."

"Glad to help, although I was hoping for a better count." Archangel looks back at the ruined hauler and then shakes he head. If a Turian in full battle armor can look disappointed he manages it.

"Sorry about that. If I'd known ahead of time I'd have planned things to give you a decent score."

He looks at me for a seconds and then laughs. "Plenty more slavers where they came from Stern. Always more next time. Okay I have several transports on their way, and some basic jumpsuits for the prisoners' modesty. I'll have my team take them in."

"No, just have them drop the clothes here and I'll take them in."

He looks at me for a moment then shrugs and agrees, and moments later 2 of the troopers have stowed their weapons and are unloading several hard cases from the skimmers interior, as Archangel directs half of his team to stand guard and the rest to clear the hauler's wreckage. I start ferrying the cases into the warehouse, briefly explaining to the Asari what's happening, before going back for more cases. As a carry the next load in, Maggie is waiting. I reassure her everything is fine and have her start distributing the clothing around the women and children, telling her to be quick as our transport is coming, no searching for right sizes, just get everyone clothed so we can all escape. Maggie nods her understanding and takes control of distributing the clothing, as I bring in the remaining cases of clothes.

25 minutes later and all the women and children are clothed, and I have confirmed arrangements with Archangel and Aria. The transports have arrived, 4 nondescript medium passenger skimmers. Most of his team will escort the Humans in 3 of the skimmers to a medium sized cargo vessel that Aria has already arranged as transport for them to the Citadel. The remainder will take the last skimmer to transfer the Asari to a property that Aria has until their transport home arrives, which apparently will be a few shifts. As the women and children board, Archangel's squad keep a close eye out for more trouble, but if more of the slavers are around it looks like they decided to accept defeat for today as no one else shows. Maggie breaks off from shepherding her charges onto a skimmer, coming to give me a long hug and thanks, before boarding the skimmer with a wave.

The Asari who helped me defend the warehouse, return my gear to me and I get several more hugs good bye as they board, and shy waves from the Asari kids. I look around the compound, I guess this qualifies as my first real combat. Archangel walks up beside me as I look around.

"You would have been in real trouble without using the hauler as a bomb Stern."

"Yeah I know it." I shake my head relieved that everything worked out.

"First time?"

"For what?" Standing beside me the Turian is almost a half metre taller than me, as he turns and looks down at me.

"All this Stern. Raiding a slaver compound on your own? Not clever, you won't live long like that."

"I know, talk about jumping in at the deep end huh?"

"What?" Huh, totally confused him.

"Um, it's a human phrase, about learning to swim, you should learn in shallow waters instead of jumping in at the deep end of the pool."

Archangel gives a little shudder. "Your phrases are almost as weird as your species Stern. You wouldn't get any Turian jumping in the deep end...we sink." The mental image makes me snort with laughter for a second.

"So did you learn much from this Stern?" Archangel enquires.

"Yeah, quite a lot I need to improve. Some equipment and software I need to acquire. Things to practice for next time."

"Next time?"

"Hell yes, my job isn't finished yet."

"So you're going to be raiding more slaver compounds soon then?"

"Yep."

"You realise that is going to be a lot more difficult now, they will be waiting for another attack."

"True. I did this alone to...well to be honest to prove that I could...next time I hope will be different."

"T'loak won't foot the bill for every slave you manage to free you know." Archangel says as we watch the first skimmer power up and lift off.

"Yeah I know. Any idea how much it costs for a one way trip to the Citadel?"

"Around 1200 credits. You're really going to do this again?"

"Yep."

"You're a rookie Stern, not trained for this." He sound's exasperated.

"I know, but I learn fast, I'll be okay."

"It's not you I'm worried about Human! I'm worried about the people you'll get killed when your raid goes bad."

"Look Archangel I have a job to do, and I really don't like slavers so I'm perfectly fine about killing them. I had no idea the slaves were there but at least I got them free! Would you rather I just left them there?"

He growls at me. "No Stern, I'd rather you let professionals do it, instead of getting yourself killed and a whole load of others with you."

"So when were you taking out this compound then?" I challenge him.

"Huh? I wasn't planning anything here. My team are supposed to be prepping for another operation at the moment.

"Right...so the great Archangel can't be everywhere then." I sneer at him.

"That's not the point Human!" he retorts angrily.

"It is the point Turian! You can't solve every problem on Omega on your own. Sure I made mistakes but today was a success, that would not have happened otherwise. Fuck it. Next time if I know there's a load of slaves to free I'll call you and you can extract them! Hell I'll even give you a head's up so you can plan it to perfection if you want."

Archangel snorts in frustration.

"That's not quite the result I wanted from this conversation Stern but I'll take it. Let me know when you're active and I'll try and assist if there are more slaves to extract. Hell if I can shake the resources loose I might even help, just try and avoid having to use haulers as IEDs again okay?"

"Got it, not planning on having to do that again myself. Too close." The big Turian sighs beside me.

"Actually Stern you did okay. You got lucky sure, but I know plenty of experienced mercs who wouldn't have thought to overload its core. Don't beat yourself up too much, just try and plan for contingencies better, and for Palaven's sake don't go it alone again. Come on, let's get out of here, I'll give drop you off at Afterlife, I know T'loak wants an update, best not to keep the bitch waiting."

Garrus Vakarian, Omega's Archangel, climbs back into the combat skimmer and I climb in, as the last transport heads away with its cargo of Asari. Grabbing a seat opposite as the hatches close and the skimmer powers away from the wreckage and corpses. What a night.


End file.
